Los Sonidos del Silencio
by Vrunetti
Summary: Durante la incursión al Departamento de Misterios, Voldemort fue derrotado, pero no por mucho tiempo. Los planes se apresuran, el tiempo corre en contra de todos, mientras las muertes y desapariciones son pan de cada día. Las cercanías forzadas cambian la forma de ver a las personas.
1. Prólogo

**Los Sonidos del Silencio**

 **PRÓLOGO**

Los habitantes de Baltimore, al suroeste de Irlanda, siempre han gozado de una vida apacible junto a la costa. Los días allí, en contraposición con el resto del país, son principalmente soleados, y corre una brisa refrescante que invita a relajarse y echar un trago a orillas del mar. No hay mucho que ver para los turistas, además del castillo restaurado donde poder dar un pequeño tour, de modo que la rutina del pueblo no se ve demasiado afectada. Aun así, la isla de Sherkin y de Cape Clear son muy buenos lugares para pescar, practicar la vela e inclusive el buceo.

Sin embargo, y a pesar del grato ambiente, la magnífica tranquilidad y la amabilidad de los pobladores, para los extranjeros es un tanto complicado encontrar en el puerto alguna embarcación que los transporte hacia las ya mencionadas islas aledañas.

« _Son aguas muy profundas y turbulentas, le recomiendo tomar un barco en la piedra Beacon Baltimore, está a unos dos kilómetros de acá… a menos que prefiera ir en mi nave por la orilla, experiencia de la que, le aseguro, no se arrepentirá_ », es la letanía de todos los marineros, pues ni el más avezado ni el más temerario gusta de atravesar ese océano por la ruta directa.

Muchos geógrafos, historiadores, marinos mercantes y exploradores han estudiado el comportamiento de esta específica zona del mar, pero ni uno de ellos ha podido darle una explicación, por lo que, con el tiempo, comenzaron a divulgarse historias que pasaron a ser leyendas en torno al océano de Baltimore. Algunos dicen que un gigantesco monstruo marino construyó una cueva en esas aguas y que, al oler los humos y sentir las olas generadas por los barcos, agita sus muchos y enormes tentáculos en busca de alimento; otros aseguran que es el asentamiento de una base militar submarina; y algunos creyentes juran que hay una isla construida por monjes mediante su buena fe y meditación, y que nadie puede acercarse a menos que haya dedicado su vida a la religión, tenga un alma pura y una vida exenta del pecado, porque la tierra y el mar -gracias a un poder divino que está más allá del mortal- se cernirá sobre el o la que lo intente.

Aun así, nadie puede decir con certeza qué es lo que ocurre realmente allí. Los científicos lo atribuyen a un fenómeno parecido al que ocurre en el Triángulo de las Bermudas, lo que contribuye a incrementar el resquemor y las supersticiones de la gente.

Y es que los seres humanos comunes y corrientes no pueden enterarse de que en aquel sector hay una isla muy pequeña. Una isla que no fue construida por monjes, como cuentan algunas leyendas, sino por magos con un poder tan grande que para los _muggles_ resultaba ser invisible, y que sus barreras protectoras consistían, efectivamente, en embravecer la marea y los vientos con el propósito de espantarlos.

Dicha isla era de dimensiones insignificantes en comparación con las demás. Podía recorrerse a pie completamente en un día, sus perfiles costeros eran escarpados y repletos de acantilados; imposibles de anclar para los barcos (en el poco probable caso de que llegasen hasta allí). Salvo por un terreno llano en la orilla, parecido a una estrecha playa. Era tal la densidad de los bosques de pinos y eucaliptos que toda la superficie parecía tapizada en sus colores, y sólo un par de montes de pocos metros de altura y sin árboles se acentuaban entre la explanada.

Por primera vez en muchos años de desuso, la isla "invisible" de Baltimore tuvo visitantes. Fue durante una ventosa mañana de junio en la que dos figuras aparecieron de la nada en la pequeña ribera. Sus cabellos y atuendos se agitaban con el viento y se humedecían con el rocío que producían las olas al encontrarse con las rocas. El aire salitroso les iba llenando los pulmones poco a poco.

No se movían más que para respirar. Uno de ellos, de cabello y barba plateados, se sostenía apenas con una rodilla apoyada sobre la inestable arena, ensuciando su elegante túnica azul marino. El otro, de piel cetrina, cabello negro hasta los hombros y de vestimentas igualmente oscuras, lo miraba en silencio, como si no fuera preocupante que un hombre entrado en años estuviera haciendo enormes esfuerzos por intentar ponerse de pie.

La calma se veía interrumpida esporádicamente por los graznidos de los frailecillos que anidaban en los acantilados. Los minutos transcurrían con lentitud mientras el sol iba situándose en lo más alto del cielo azul.

De pronto, como sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, el anciano logró incorporarse, aunque no sin que su cuerpo se tambaleara un tanto. Inspiró hondo el fresco aire marino y cerró los ojos, antes de dirigirlos hacia su acompañante, quien lo observaba con evidente gesto de impaciencia.

—Los planes han cambiado, mi amigo— sentenció Dumbledore, sonriendo lastimosamente. Snape, molesto por el agobiante sol que comenzaba a caldearle la cabeza y los hombros, le mantuvo la mirada sin decir nada. El viejo mago echó un breve vistazo a los alrededores, como si estuviera buscando algo en particular, y dijo: —. Aún no llega.

—¿Quién?— inquirió de malos modos el profesor de Pociones.

—Lo sabrás, espero, dentro de poco— contestó el otro. Snape bufó y rodó los ojos. Dado que esa respuesta no fue para nada esclarecedora, se contuvo de preguntar dónde demonios se encontraban.

Se quedaron callados, cada uno pensando en lo suyo y mirando en distintas direcciones, por un largo rato. Una gota de sudor comenzó a deslizarse con lentitud tortuosa por la espalda del hombre más joven. El calor se hacía cada vez más agobiante debajo de su levita, y no ayudaba en nada que el viejo estuviera ahí feliz de la vida, tarareando y con una ligera sonrisa adornando sus labios. Aun así, eran visibles las ojeras y el cansancio en su rostro. Se lo veía, a pesar de su supuesta tranquilidad, bastante más envejecido.

Usando su antebrazo derecho, Snape se limpió el sudor que ahora le perlaba la frente. Si había algo que realmente odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, era el maldito calor. Pero ni de chiste iba a flaquear delante del condenado anciano, quien lo miraba de reojo, todavía con aquella sonrisita curvando su boca.

—Paciencia— musitó Dumbledore—. No debe tardar mucho más. — Snape arrugó el entrecejo.

—Me están esperando— señaló escuetamente. El director de Hogwarts suspiró.

—No pienses que menosprecio tus obligaciones, Severus. — El susodicho hizo una mueca de hastío—. Sé que son de gran importancia, y más aún en estos momentos tan críticos, pero es sumamente necesario que recibas conmigo esta información, que, por cierto, es vital.

Snape resopló, al tiempo que esbozaba una irónica sonrisa. « _Información»_. Dumbledore compartiendo información con él. Eso sí que era de antología. Aunque era cierto que los planes habían cambiado… y mucho. El Señor Tenebroso estaba muerto. O al menos, todo lo muerto que podía estar, ya que Snape (y todo el mundo mágico) daba por hecho que, más temprano que tarde, volvería. Por lo mismo, no podía dejar de asistir a la reunión de Mortífagos de esa tarde. La primera reunión oficial desde que su amo cayera en manos de Dumbledore en el ministerio hace tan sólo un par de días. Aquello había sido tan inesperado e imposible que aún no salían del shock inicial, ni de un bando ni de otro.

—¿Y teníamos que esperar a pleno sol?— preguntó Snape, desdeñoso. Había pensado en decir: «achicharrándonos a pleno sol», pero quería sonar más crítico que quejumbroso.

—Más o menos.

 _"Genial, otra respuesta esclarecedora"._ El profesor de Pociones se dedicó a contemplar su entorno para matar el tiempo. La playa en la que estaban era de arena fina y clara, casi blanca, y con alguna que otra concha esparcida por ahí, calculaba que no tenía más de diez metros de ancho. Las rocas que la flanqueaban estaban desgastadas por el paso de los años y el continuo acometer del mar. Los acantilados eran imponentes. Frente a él, a unos pasos, comenzaba un bosque espeso. Notó que los pinos más cercanos estaban algo separados unos de otros, y una especie de camino que, seguramente, conducía hacia el interior de la isla. Sabía que se encontraba en una isla porque eso era lo único que Dumbledore se había dignado a decirle antes de partir de Hogwarts.

Y al recordar el colegio, fue inevitable que también se acordara del inútil de Potter, que se había dejado guiar fácilmente hacia una trampa sólo por no prestarle la atención debida en sus clases de Oclumancia. " _Niño estúpido_ ", pensó mientras sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas; y estúpidos todos esos amiguitos suyos -igual de descerebrados- que no supieron ver el peligro.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de sosegarse.

—¿Qué tiene pensado hacer con Potter?— cuestionó Snape, más para sacarse la duda de encima que por otra cosa, pues lo último que sentía en ese momento por el chico era preocupación.

Dumbledore lo miró algo sorprendido, enarcando las cejas.

—Dejaremos las clases de Oclumancia por un tiempo— dijo despreocupadamente el anciano mago—. Hasta que se recupere del golpe que supuso la muerte de su padrino. Confío en que la señorita Granger logre contenerlo y llevarlo por buen camino.

—La señorita Granger— resopló—. El chico hace lo que le da la real gana. — Dumbledore se sonrió, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Ambos tenían claro que esa era una discusión sin término.

Para Snape, lo único bueno de la situación era que Black había salido de en medio. Se tenía bien merecido estar muerto, por ser un auténtico idiota.

—¿Has sabido algo de Draco?— inquirió Dumbledore. El profesor apretó los dientes, sintiendo otra vez la rabia bullir en su interior.

—Lo marcaron. — Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos azules brillaron de forma extraña—. Lucius pensó que la mejor forma de demostrar su lealtad y compromiso hacia el Señor Tenebroso era esa.

—Y me temo que algo de razón tiene— afirmó el director—. Tuvo mucha suerte de que no lo atraparan y lo enviaran a Azkaban; y al no haber podido cumplir las órdenes de Voldemort, lo más lógico era que Draco se uniera ellos. Es una lástima. — Snape entrecerró los ojos, sabía de sobra que Dumbledore ya comenzaba a urdir planes y estrategias que involucrarían al joven Malfoy. No le daba buena espina. Él sabía mejor que nadie lo que era caminar entre los dos bandos, siempre con la soga al cuello, y temía que algo similar pudiera ocurrirle a Draco. Después de todo, ese chico era algo así como su «protegido» en Hogwarts. El único que realmente lo respetaba… y a él le simpatizaba.

El fuerte sonido de una aparición lo devolvió al mundo real. Alzó la cabeza en busca del culpable de tenerlo esperando tanto tiempo plantado asándose en esa estúpida playa. A no más de dos pasos de distancia pudo reconocer de inmediato a su antiguo profesor de Pociones, Horace Slughorn. No lucía tan distinto a como lo recordaba, pese a que lo único que seguía en su lugar era el enorme bigote, ya que el tamaño de su barriga había aumentado considerablemente, al igual que su calvicie. Pero la esencia permanecía intacta.

El recién llegado no dio atisbo de sorpresa por haber aparecido en un lugar tan apartado como ese. Hubiera parecido que se encontraba casi encantado de no ser por el semblante nervioso de sus facciones.

—Buenos días, Horace— saludó Dumbledore afablemente. Slughorn sólo respondió con un ligero asentimiento y un gruñido, echándole, como único saludo, una rápida mirada a Snape—. Por un momento, llegué a pensar que no vendrías.

—¡Y estuve a punto de no venir!— exclamó el hombre, respirando agitadamente y jugueteando con sus dedos—. ¿Tienes idea de la posición en que me pones, Dumbledore? — cuestionó, al borde de la histeria. Snape no entendía nada, y esa misma ignorancia empezaba a fastidiarlo.

—Estoy al tanto— sentenció Dumbledore con absoluta tranquilidad—. Pero no es conveniente continuar esta conversación aquí. — " _Gracias a Dios_ ", pensó Snape, estaba seguro que podría freír un huevo en su cabeza de lo ardiente que la tenía.

Dumbledore extendió apenas el brazo y comenzó a andar, indicando a sus acompañantes que emprendieran el camino con él. Severus obedeció sin pensárselo dos veces, lo que más quería era acabar pronto con esa tontería y así poder marcharse. Sin embargo, Slughorn permaneció clavado al piso, mirando en dirección al bosque. Una enorme gota de sudor rodaba por su rechoncha mejilla.

Al percatarse de ello, el director se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones. Snape lo imitó.

—¿Sucede algo, Horace?— inquirió, observándolo detenidamente. Slughorn abrió y cerró la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella—. Por favor, si tuvieras la amabilidad de venir con nosotros— insistió el anciano mago, volviendo extender su brazo. Snape suspiró impacientemente y le lanzó una mirada grave para apresurarlo.

—No sé si sea una buena idea, Dumbledore— musitó Slughorn, quien se veía cada vez más inquieto—. Irán tras de mí… Lo sé. Se enterarán y me matarán.

—Pero estás aquí— replicó Dumbledore, su sonrisa había desaparecido—. Horace, esto es, probablemente, lo más valiente y noble que harás en tu vida. — Slughorn se puso lívido, una lucha interna se libraba en su cerebro—. No puedo garantizarte completa seguridad, pero sí mi total confidencialidad… y la de Severus. — Por primera vez, el hombre se tomó más de un segundo en mirar a Snape, como si a éste le hubiese salido de pronto una segunda nariz.

—Esas tonterías de valentía y nobleza no son lo mío, Dumbledore— manifestó Slughorn, todavía reticente, aunque un ligero atisbo de firmeza endureció su expresión—. Eso déjenselo ustedes los Gryffindor. — Los labios de Dumbledore se curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción. Snape, por su parte, entendía y compartía la actitud de su antiguo profesor. Los Slytherin no actuaban por esas razones, menos aún si no recibían nada a cambio.

—Todos guardamos algo de nobleza y valentía dentro de nosotros— aseveró el viejo mago solemnemente—. Y aunque no lo digamos, aguardamos el momento para poder demostrarlo. — Slughorn no supo cómo responder a eso y se quedó en silencio, con la respiración desacompasada y la mirada perdida.

—Sí, muy bonito, ¿podemos ir ya?— urgió Snape. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta que hacía un calor de los mil demonios? Los otros dos magos se quedaron mirando sin articular palabra, como si no lo hubieran oído.

El gesto de Slughorn se suavizó de repente, cerró los ojos, exhaló lentamente y dejó caer los hombros mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Siempre te sales con la tuya, ¿verdad?— le dijo a Dumbledore, quien alzó un poco la barbilla.

—Humildemente, creo que mi poder de convencimiento es más eficaz que el de la mayoría. — Una gran ola logró colarse entre las rocas, llegando casi hasta donde se encontraban los tres hombres—. En marcha, mis amigos— espetó Dumbledore para luego dar media vuelta y reemprender la marcha.

Snape y Slughorn cruzaron una breve mirada antes de seguir al anciano. El actual profesor de Pociones era el último en cerrar la comitiva, echándole un despectivo vistazo al deslumbrante sol de ese día.

Se adentraron en el bosque que minutos antes Snape había estado contemplando, y como bien supuso, había un camino que conducía al interior de la isla. Sin embargo, parecía más el vestigio de un riachuelo que otra cosa, ya que el suelo estaba erosionado, como si antiguamente hubiera corrido agua por allí, lleno de guijarros y algunas piedras más grandes. No quería quejarse, pero costaba horrores caminar sin tropezar de vez en cuando, sin mencionar las molestas ranitas que saltaban entre sus pies. No se explicaba cómo lo hacía Dumbledore para andar con tanta parsimonia; y ni hablar de Slughorn, que no paraba de emitir gruñidos y palabrotas cada vez que resbalaba. Snape tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reírse de él.

A medida que avanzaban, los pinos se mezclaban con eucaliptos (lo supieron por el peculiar aroma de éstos), árboles y zarzas silvestres de menor tamaño y una que otra conífera descuidada. Snape se sintió aliviado cuando dejaron atrás ese estrecho camino de piedras para dar paso a uno de tierra firme, aunque la pendiente se hizo algo más pesada. El sonido de sus pisadas era amortiguado por la fina cama de hojas y ramas caídas. Estaba cansado por las noches seguidas de total insomnio, las preocupaciones que no dejaban de dar vueltas por su cabeza y la incertidumbre del futuro. Además de ese maldito recorrido… pero, por suerte, la frondosidad del bosque los resguardaba del ardiente sol, el cual lograba filtrarse únicamente para brindar algo de luz y un calor que estaba lejos de ser el que había sentido en la playa.

Unos correteos alertaron a Snape. Miró a su derecha y, entre unos matorrales, pudo divisar a un zorro rojo escondido, atento a los extraños que invadían sus territorios. El profesor se imaginó que si había uno, debía haber más. ¿Cómo diablos llegó ahí ese animal? No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y pronto lo olvidó. Sin embargo, durante el trayecto fueron apareciendo otros bichos: pájaros, conejos, más zorros y estuvo seguro de ver una serpiente enroscada dentro del tronco seco de un fresno; todos alarmados por la presencia de seres humanos.

Se podía oír cómo Slughorn jadeaba por el esfuerzo, mientras que Snape ya comenzaba a sentir su respiración más acelerada, y Dumbledore inhalaba y exhalaba a buen ritmo para mantener el paso.

Una corriente de aire frío sopló de repente, enfriando el sudor de la cara y la espalda del profesor de Pociones. Pensó que podría quedarse muy a gusto en ese lugar si no tuviera que acudir a desagradables tareas más tarde. No quería pensar en cómo acabaría ese día ni los que estaban por venir. Cuánto deseaba ser otra persona, un estudiante, alguien común y corriente, inclusive un _muggle_ sería mejor.

—¡Estamos cerca!— exclamó Dumbledore, girando un poco la cabeza para hacerse escuchar y sacando a Snape de sus nefastos pensamientos.

Diez minutos después, llegaron a un claro, la tierra dejó de ser de hojas secas y ramas caídas, allí el pasto era de un verde reluciente, como si alguien lo hubiera estado cuidando con esmero. A pesar de que las altas copas de los árboles no estaban tan juntas como antes, el sol no lograba darles de lleno en el rostro, generando una atmósfera cálida y confortable, algo muy parecido a la sensación de llegar a la comodidad el hogar.

Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de Snape fue una construcción apostada en el centro mismo del claro. Una cabaña de madera enmohecida, muy pequeña, con sus dos únicas ventanas rotas y el tejado prácticamente cayéndose a pedazos. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que se trataba de una fachada para alejar a los _muggles_ … aunque no sabía qué clase de tarado, mago o no, querría ir por voluntad propia hasta ese sitio tan retirado.

—Tal y como lo recordaba— farfulló Dumbledore, alegre. Slughorn llegó a su lado, doblado por la cintura y resollando como burro de carga.

—Yo no recordaba que quedara tan lejos— bufó el hombre, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones de una sola vez.

Snape los miró ceñudo. ¿Habían estado antes ahí? ¿Por qué seguían sin tomarse la molestia de decirle qué era todo eso? Prefirió guardarse esas preguntas para después, cuando estuviera de mejor humor.

—No tardaremos mucho más— le dijo Dumbledore a Snape. Éste simplemente desvió los ojos a otra parte.

Slughorn parecía más recuperado cuando, irguiéndose y volviendo a adoptar una actitud defensiva, dijo:

—Espero que así sea, Dumbledore. — El anciano no lo miró, sino que siguió contemplando la presunta cabaña en ruinas—. No me hace sentir precisamente… orgulloso.

—Descuida— replicó Dumbledore casi en un susurro. Luego lo miró profundamente antes de añadir: —, ninguno de los que estamos aquí tiene un pasado intachable. — La expresión de Snape pasó de enfadada a reflexiva. No le hacía gracia alguna que el viejo le refregara en la cara, otra vez, los errores de su vida.

Pero ¿qué había querido decir con «ninguno de los que estamos aquí»? ¿Acaso él también saldría con una sorpresita? ¿También se habría sentido tentado alguna vez por las suculentas ofertas que la magia oscura prometía? En ese momento no lo dudó, pues había muchas cosas del director de Hogwarts que desconocía, como… toda su vida, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, no quería pensar así del único hombre que confiaba plenamente en él, el único que sabía su verdad…

—Bueno…— murmuró Slughorn, quien también había quedado pensativo luego de la declaración de Dumbledore—. Si no hay de otra… — En el instante en que los otros dos dieron un paso al frente, agregó nervioso: —. Por favor… no piensen muy mal de mí… no lo sabía…

" _¿No sabías qué?_ ", quiso gritarle Snape al verse interrumpido de nuevo. La situación lo sacaba de sus casillas. Dumbledore se acercó a Slughorn y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—No podría, viejo amigo— sentenció, al tiempo que los ojos del antiguo profesor de Pociones se humedecían—. El mundo mágico cuenta contigo. — Horace Slughorn dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado, después se aclaró la garganta para acabar con aquel momento de debilidad y fue el primero en dirigirse hacia la cabaña.

Snape iba a empezar a andar cuando Dumbledore se dirigió esta vez a él.

—Severus. — El aludido paró en seco y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos—. Es imperativo que esto quede entre nosotros tres— anunció con una gravedad que Snape no le escuchaba hacía tiempo.

—Entre nosotros tres y Potter, querrá decir— escupió sin poder contenerse. Dumbledore alzó las cejas ante la inesperada reacción.

—Sí, como bien dices, Harry también. — Aquello hizo que Snape se enfureciera. Ya suficientes problemas había causado ese niño estúpido como para que Dumbledore siguiera depositando en él su confianza; pero no pensaba alargar más la discusión.

—Como quiera, es su decisión, no la mía.

—Exacto— cortó Dumbledore bruscamente, pese a que sus ojos y su sonrisa mantenían la amabilidad de siempre. Sin embargo, distendió el ambiente pesado que se había instalado entre ellos dándole a Snape una suave palmada en la espalda—. Vamos, muchacho, nos espera un largo día.

Echaron a andar por el magnífico césped, perdiéndose de vista después de atravesar los límites del encantamiento _Fidelio_.

* * *

 **Y bueno... volví... *ignoraré el eco que resonó hasta el Himalaya***

 **Este fic lo estoy escribiendo desde que terminé mi anterior Sevmione ("Vivir"), y no había querido publicar hasta tener bien pensada y adelantada la historia, que va a ser un poco/mucho más oscura y lenta (creo).**

 **Ahora... hay una buena y una mala noticia. La buena es que tengo varios capítulos ya escritos, así que no tardaré demasiado en actualizar. La mala es que se me estancó la imaginación y ya no sé cómo avanzar la trama, porque se me complicó bastante xd**

 **Por lo taaaanto, pensé que la mejor forma de tener presión y así obligar a la imaginación a volver a mí era publicar. Por eso estoy aquí hoy.**

 **Además que no estoy pasando por tiempos fáciles, me siento un poco deprimida, y esto del fanfiction me ayuda a distraerme y subirme el ánimo.**

 **Eso.**

 **Espero que les guste (y también espero sus reviews).**

 **¡Besos!**

Vrunetti.


	2. Miedos y rencores

**Los Sonidos del Silencio**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Miedos y rencores**

Las marcas en la pared no mentían: había crecido unos cuantos centímetros desde la última vez que se midió, un año atrás. No podía creer lo que pequeña que era cuando comenzó su primer año en Hogwarts… y pensar que sólo le quedaban dos más para terminar la apenaba un poco.

Tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo. Tantas cosas cambiaron únicamente en los dos últimos meses. No podía negar que estaba asustada. Muy asustada. Lo ocurrido en el ministerio parecía no querer abandonarla. Pensaba en ello la mayor parte del día, y cuando no estaba despierta tenía horribles pesadillas, que para empeorarlo aún más, eran terriblemente reales.

Era tan difícil creer que Voldemort estaba muerto. Pero, como les había dicho Dumbledore, era sólo su cuerpo el que había perecido. Aún no comprendía muy bien qué significaba eso, sin embargo, sabía que no podía ser nada bueno, ya que todos los Mortífagos estaban vivos, libres y con sed de venganza.

Se restregó las manos por la cara, cansada y abrumada. La tentación de esconderse con sus padres en el mundo _muggle_ sin dejar rastro era, quizá, demasiado tentadora. No le gustaba pensarlo, pero le resultaba tremendamente injusto verse envuelta en la guerra de un mundo que, en parte, la rechazaba y en el que nunca iba a encajar del todo.

Aun así, no podía abandonar a sus amigos. Si lo hacía, le remordería la consciencia hasta su último día. No sería capaz de vivir con eso… pero tampoco quería poner en riesgo la vida de su familia. Ciertamente, cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts, jamás se imaginó que, tiempo después, se encontraría en esa difícil encrucijada.

La Orden del Fénix le aseguró que harían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para protegerlos, pero Hermione no era tonta, era consciente de que sus padres no estarían a salvo realmente, por más ayuda que recibieran. Ella era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, estuvo en el ministerio luchando contra los Mortífagos e impidió que se apoderaran de la profecía, además de ser hija de _muggles_.

Dando un largo suspiro, se sentó al borde de la cama. Una mano tapaba sus ojos mientras reflexionaba acerca de todos sus problemas. El silencio de la habitación no era suficiente para acallar las voces de su cabeza. Oía a los niños jugando en la calle, a los perros ladrando, a algunas vecinas intercambiando palabras frente a su pórtico, incluso pudo distinguir la voz de su madre.

Un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo. Bajó la mano que le cubría el rostro y observó minuciosamente su dormitorio. El tocador con espejo que ya casi no utilizaba, el escritorio en el que solía hacer sus deberes cuando asistía al colegio _muggle_ , las fotografías con sus amigos pegadas a la pared, las cortinas blancas por las que se colaba la luz del sol, la mancha de té en la alfombra, el papel tapiz despegado en una esquina, el estante colmado de libros, Crookshanks durmiendo acurrucado en una silla y, por último, el baúl cerrado a los pies de la cama.

Tragó saliva al notar un nudo en la garganta. Algo le decía que esa sería la última vez que abandonaría su hogar, o que si volvía, nada sería como antes. Era un presentimiento bastante pesimista, pero el instinto solía ganarle a la razón obstinada… y ella sí que tenía mucho de eso.

Ese baúl llamaba poderosamente su atención. Hacía poco más de un mes que las clases en Hogwarts habían terminado. El trabajo de sus padres les impidió ir a vacacionar, de modo que ella pasaba los días sola en la casa, algunas veces se veía con los pocos amigos –por llamarlos de alguna forma- que tenía en el barrio; otras, algún familiar iba de visita, pero la gran parte de su tiempo lo ocupaba en releer los libros de texto del año escolar recién acabado, aunque, a decir verdad, era poco lo que podía concentrarse.

Los días transcurrían con exasperante lentitud, y las noches eran eternas. Ni siquiera recibir _El Profeta_ resultaba alentador, más bien era algo casi terrorífico. Hermione sentía sus entrañas encogerse cada vez que veía a la lechuza que le llevaba el correo. Y es que, en un principio, las noticias trataban únicamente de la muerte de Voldemort, de la fantástica hazaña de Dumbledore al haber derrotado al mago oscuro más poderoso de los últimos tiempos y, obviamente, de Harry, de quien no había sabido absolutamente nada luego de separarse en la estación de King's Cross.

Sin embargo, la calma no llegó, como era de esperarse con Voldemort muerto. Las desapariciones y muertes eran algo cada vez más frecuente en los periódicos, tanto mágicos como _muggles,_ así como en los noticieros de éstos.

¿Cómo iba ella a contarles a sus padres todo lo que estaba sucediendo sin que se aterrorizaran ni intentaran impedir que volviera a Hogwarts? En primer lugar, debía mantener la calma, plantearse el mejor escenario (dentro de lo posible), pensar detenidamente y luego actuar. De forma que lo más plausible era que sus padres se mantuvieran ajenos a la frágil situación que atravesaba el mundo mágico, pero no sin darles las advertencias correspondientes para que estuvieran precavidos. Y tal vez no era prudente informarles que la Orden del Fénix estaba inmiscuida, puesto que aquello podría alarmarlos, y sus padres, a pesar de su casi nulo contacto con los magos, intuirían que algo raro o malo ocurría.

Sí, lo mejor era no revelar eso último, pero lo otro tendría que decírselos esa misma noche, antes de que el señor Weasley fuera a buscarla para llevarla a La Madriguera. La carta de Ron había llegado dos días atrás, y aunque Hermione no sintiera tanto deseos de ir como en veranos anteriores, una parte de ella le decía que le serviría para despejar la mente y poder exteriorizar todo aquello que la inquietaba. Además, pensó, era más fácil sobrellevar las circunstancias sabiendo que había más gente que estaba viviendo y sintiendo lo mismo.

Era tanto lo absorta que estaba en esos pensamientos que el crepúsculo la tomó por sorpresa. Ya no había niños jugando en la calle, ni perros ladrando, ni vecinas que conversaban. Por la ventana pudo ver los faroles encendiéndose; era curioso que ese simple hecho no la hiciera emocionarse como cuando era una niña. En esos (felices) tiempos, ver el preciso momento en que las luces de la calle se encendían, lograba dejarla impresionada y feliz, como si hubiera sido una afortunada testigo de algo fuera de este mundo. Al crecer, las sorpresas dejaban de hallarse en las cosas más simples.

Ya era hora de partir y, por más que quisiera, era ridículo tratar de postergar el momento. Estaba ad portas de convertirse en mayor de edad a ojos de la sociedad mágica, y debía, desde ahora, empezar a comportarse como tal, dejar atrás las inseguridades infantiles y afrontar los obstáculos sin vacilar.

Con eso en mente, se puso de pie enérgicamente, haciendo que Crookshanks se sobresaltara y le bufara molesto.

—Lo siento— le dijo al gato—, pero debemos marcharnos. — Crookshanks la miró con indignación, moviendo su peluda cola de lado a lado.

La muchacha, a modo de disculpa, acarició con cariño el lomo de su mascota antes de tomarlo en brazos y estrecharlo ligeramente contra su pecho. Luego agarró la manilla del baúl, avanzó hasta la puerta abierta, le dedicó un último y melancólico vistazo al dormitorio y, suspirando hondo, salió rumbo al piso inferior.

Aguzando el oído, se detuvo a la mitad de la escalera. La televisión estaba encendida y sus padres conversaban acerca de algo que veían en ella. Se permitió quedarse allí unos minutos, escuchando sus voces alegres. Apretó los dientes con fuerza cuando sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. No tenía la menor idea de por qué la angustia la había golpeado tan violentamente, pero por ningún motivo iba a llorar.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces y, cuando logró recobrar la calma, siguió bajando los escalones. Arrastró el baúl hasta la sala, dejándolo cerca de la chimenea y a Crookshanks en el piso. Sus padres de pusieron de pie en cuanto la vieron y se aproximaron a ella, sonriendo levemente.

—¿Empacaste todo?— inquirió su madre, al tiempo que le lanzaba un breve vistazo al baúl. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, mirándolos, memorizando cada uno de sus rasgos.

—Hermione, lamentamos mucho no haber podido ir de viaje este verano— dijo apenado su padre. La chica ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se habían disculpado por eso y de las que ella les dijo que no importaba. De cualquier forma, no hubiera disfrutado las vacaciones, estaba demasiado preocupada.

—Está bien, papá, no importa, de verdad— aseveró ella, regalándole una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera. Inspiró y continuó: —. Me gustaría decirles algo antes de irme. — Los adultos cruzaron una mirada confundida.

—¿De qué se trata?— preguntó el hombre, con la voz más grave y seria. Hermione carraspeó antes de hablar.

—¿Recuerdan que una vez les hablé acerca de los Dementores?— preguntó, y ambos asintieron en silencio. Hermione pudo notar que se estremecían al recordar la descripción que les había dado de esas criaturas hace unos años atrás—. Bueno, al parecer, el ministerio ya no tiene total control sobre ellos, y es posible que hayan abandonado sus puestos en Azkaban para buscar más y mejores alimentos en otros territorios… especialmente entre los _muggles_ , ya que éstos no pueden verlos físicamente como lo hacen los magos, sólo pueden sentirlos.

—¿Quieres decir que esas cosas andan sueltas?— cuestionó su madre, evidentemente asustada. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras buscaba la mejor forma de responder sin alterarla más.

—No estoy segura, pero es probable— resolvió decir—. Por eso preferí advertirles. Les expliqué una vez lo que se siente cuando uno de ellos está cerca, así que si llegan a tener la más mínima sospecha o escuchan algún rumor, sólo envíenme una carta, ¿sí?— Sus padres titubearon un momento antes de responder afirmativamente—. Una cosa más— agregó la muchacha—: hay algunos magos que no son precisamente… buenos. Les gusta la magia oscura, sembrar el caos y esas cosas… así que… si notan algo extraño, alguna persona que les produzca desconfianza, también deberían avisarme.

—¿Esos magos son alguna clase de… banda criminal?— preguntó esta vez su padre, frunciendo el ceño. La joven se quedó pensativa un instante.

—Sí… algo así— contestó sin mucha seguridad—. Por eso deben tener mucho cuidado. —Quiso explicarles más, pero eso sólo serviría para ponerlos mucho más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban, podía notarlo en sus expresiones.

—¿Está todo bien, Hermione?— volvió a preguntar su padre—. No estás en peligro, ¿verdad? No quiero saber que te estás metiendo en algo arriesgado.

—Papá, cómo se te ocurre— resopló Hermione, desviando la vista a la chimenea para no tener que verlo a los ojos; se le daba muy mal mentir—. No haré nada estúpido, se los prometo— agregó, volviendo a alzar la cabeza y mirándolos a ambos—. Estaré segura en Hogwarts, con mis amigos, mis profesores y no olviden a Dumbledore. — Al oír el nombre del director, sus padres parecieron relajarse, sin embargo, sus hombros permanecían algo tensos—. Sólo quería asegurarme de que ustedes estarán bien.

Hermione no llegó a escuchar lo que su madre dijo a continuación, pues unas llamas verdes se encendieron repentinamente en la chimenea, luego, con un fuerte estrépito, una figura apareció arrastrándose por el piso, cubierta de polvo y cenizas. Tosiendo, el recién llegado se levantó lo más rápido que pudo mientras se alisaba la túnica estropeada por la suciedad del viaje.

Arthur Weasley sonrió abiertamente, viendo a las tres personas frente a él.

—Buenas noches, Arthur— saludó el padre de Hermione, estrechándole la mano al otro hombre, quien respondió al saludo y, con idéntica felicidad, le tendió también la mano a la mujer.

—Perdón por esto— farfulló. Sacó su varita y la agitó, haciendo desaparecer el polvo que cubría la alfombra de la sala— ¡Hola, Hermione! ¿Qué tal?

—¡Hola, señor Weasley!— dijo la chica, genuinamente contenta de verlo de nuevo.

Arthur no pudo contener la curiosidad que le producía aquella casa, y paseó la mirada por cada rincón, cada mueble y artefacto que estuviera a la vista. Detuvo su exploración visual cuando vio la televisión. Hermione pensó que nunca lo había visto tan sorprendido como en ese momento: sus ojos azules brillaban, la mandíbula –olvidándose de la dignidad- se abrió casi completamente y parecía que había olvidado cómo hacer para respirar. El señor Granger dejó escapar una suave carcajada antes de conducir a Weasley hacia el objeto de su fascinación.

Con los dos hombres concentrados en otra cosa, la madre de Hermione aprovechó la ocasión para continuar la conversación interrumpida. Dio un paso hacia adelante para estar más cerca de su hija y que sus palabras quedaran sólo entre ellas dos.

—Hermione— comenzó hablando en susurros—, prométeme que te vas a cuidar, que no vas a hacer ninguna locura— pidió la mujer, su voz sonaba casi como una súplica, dejando entrever un sutil deje de temor. Con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos, la señora Granger acunó la cara de Hermione entre sus manos, suavemente, como sólo una madre podría hacerlo; y la muchacha tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse tranquila y no sucumbir al llanto. Sí, ya era un hecho: estaba infinitamente más sensible que de costumbre—. Si llegara a pasarte algo, yo… nosotros…— La mujer ahogó un sollozo. Cerró los ojos, respiró una vez y volvió a abrirlos, ahora más compuesta. Hermione siempre había admirado esa capacidad que tenía su madre para mantener la entereza, para no quebrarse delante de ella—. Eres inteligente— sentenció, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba los rizos de la chica— y estás cada día más linda.

Hermione apretó los dientes ante aquellas palabras.

—Te lo prometo, mamá, no haré nada estúpido— dijo rápidamente al ver que su padre y el señor Weasley se aproximaban—. Les escribiré seguido.

—Lo sé. — Se fundieron en un apretado pero corto abrazo, y al soltarse, su madre le dedicó una última sonrisa—. Te amo, hija.

—Y yo a ti— respondió Hermione, al tiempo que se enjugaba una escurridiza lágrima antes de que comenzara su descenso por su mejilla.

Esta vez fue el turno de su padre de abrazarla, darle un par de besos en la frente y despedirse.

—Por favor, cuídenla— le dijo al señor Weasley, quien ya se había posicionado a un lado de Hermione y puesto una mano sobre el hombro de ella, en un agarre de férrea protección—. Te la encargo, Arthur.

—Será nuestra mayor prioridad— aseguró él, sonriéndole a Hermione.

—Mándale saludos a Molly y a los chicos— habló su madre, a lo que el señor Weasley asintió.

Después de unas palabras más de despedida, Arthur y Hermione, ella con Crookshanks en brazos, se metieron dentro de la chimenea con algún inconveniente. El hombre extrajo de un bolsillo la bolsa que contenía los polvos flu y los arrojó a la chimenea. Entre las llamaradas verde esmeralda, Hermione vio cómo la sala de su casa se desdibujaba hasta desaparecer completamente. Aunque quiso, tuvo que resistir el impulso de suspirar, no era muy agradable tener la boca y la nariz llena de cenizas.

El viaje terminó antes de lo que esperaba, y se vio despedida de la chimenea. Su única prioridad fue mantener a su gato firmemente sujeto para que no cayera al suelo y volviera a enfadarse con ella.

Mientras se ponía de pie, pudo escuchar pasos y voces a su alrededor. Al levantar la vista, lo primero que vio fue a la señora Weasley caminando hacia ellos, con su habitual delantal de cocina amarrado a la cintura, su sonrisa cálida y sus brazos abiertos para recibirla. Hermione, en un arrebato de afecto, pensó que era realmente afortunada de poder decir que tenía dos madres (una un poco más gruñona y explosiva que la otra, pero dos madres al fin y al cabo).

—Hermione— dijo la señora Weasley, dándole un rápido abrazo—. ¿Cómo estás? Llegaste justo para la cena— agregó sin esperar respuesta—. Los chicos ya estaban inquietos esperándote.

—¿Chicos?— preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Harry está aquí?

—Sí, querida, llegó ayer— respondió al tiempo que recibía la bolsa con polvos flu de su marido y la colgaba en un gancho de la chimenea—. La verdad no esperaba que llegara tan pronto, pero ya sabes cómo es Dumbledore. Además, está mucho mejor aquí, donde tiene compañía y no pasa hambre. — Hermione hizo un ruido con su garganta como respuesta. Pudo darse cuenta que había algo de resentimiento en la voz de ella cuando pronunció el nombre del director, y no entendió por qué, sin embargo, decidió obviarlo.

—¿Están arriba?

—En la habitación de Ron. Aprovecha de avisarles que bajen a cenar. — La señora Weasley le sonrió y dio media vuelta.

—Ve, yo llevo tus cosas— expresó el señor Weasley. La joven murmuró un apenas audible «gracias» y subió presurosa las escaleras.

Su corazón latía violentamente. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, pero suponía que era por ver a Harry. Los últimos días que pasaron en Hogwarts, el chico había estado en una especie de limbo entre la depresión y la rabia. La muerte de Sirius había sido un golpe muy duro para él, muy injusto y repentino, y ella no había podido darle el apoyo que necesitaba, por más que lo intentó. Realmente esperaba que Ron hubiera logrado algo, aunque lo dudaba.

Pensó en ir a saludar primero a Ginny, pero al pasar frente a su habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada, de modo que decidió no molestarla y saludarla después. Continuó subiendo, y ya había dejado atrás el dormitorio de Fred y George cuando una voz a sus espaldas la detuvo:

—¡Hermione!— susurraba Fred Weasley, ella se volteó y vio que el muchacho asomaba la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.

—¡Hola, Fred!— correspondió Hermione en voz baja. Él miró hacia ambos lados antes de sacar una mano y hacerle señas para que se acercara—. ¿Qué pasa? — inquirió la chica, la experiencia con los gemelos le decía que ese halo de misterio sólo podía traer problemas.

—Ven— insistió Fred, esta vez haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Sin embargo, Hermione permaneció quieta, mientras que Crookshanks se removía incesantemente entre sus brazos, atraído, sin duda, por la llamada—. Ven, no es nada malo.

—Disculpa, pero llevo prisa. — El muchacho chasqueó la lengua, dijo que ella se lo perdía y cerró la puerta justo en el momento en que una explosión se escuchó detrás de ésta. Hermione rodó los ojos y siguió subiendo.

Siendo sincera consigo misma, le daba mucha curiosidad lo que esos dos hacían en su cuarto, con todas esas explosiones y ruidos extraños, pero ni loca entraría ahí.

Cuando llegaba a la parte superior de la casa, Hermione oyó unas voces masculinas hablando en la habitación de Ron. Ella conocía perfectamente esas voces, pero no pudo sino sorprenderse al darse cuenta de que sonaban bastante más graves a como las recordaba. La conversación cesó abruptamente cuando la joven se plantó frente a la puerta y golpeó con los nudillos. No esperó y abrió. Las paredes naranjas la encandilaron unos segundos antes de que viera a Ron sentado al borde de su cama y a Harry de pie frente a la pequeña ventana, dándole la espalda.

—¡Hola, Hermione!— dijo el pelirrojo, esbozando una sonrisa forzada. Hermione supo entonces que el ambiente entre sus dos amigos no era precisamente cordial.

—Hola— saludó ella, esperaba que su llegada ayudara en algo, pero Harry seguía sin mirarla. Se agachó y dejó en el piso a Crookshanks, que no dudó un segundo en salir disparado hasta donde se encontraba Pigwidgeon, revoloteando en la parte más alta de un armario, y comenzar a dar saltos y zarpazos al aire—. ¿Cómo están? — preguntó simplemente para romper el tenso y desagradable silencio.

—De maravilla— contestó Harry mientras giraba sobre sus talones. Hermione sintió que se le helaba la sangre ante la mirada de odio del chico—. Nunca había estado mejor, gracias por preguntar. — Ron, con la boca abierta, los miraba alternadamente, como si no estuviera seguro de querer intervenir.

Hermione suspiró de forma imperceptible. Había sido una estúpida al creer que Ron lograría apaciguar los ánimos de Harry.

—Harry— masculló la chica, cerrando la puerta tras ella y dando un paso hacia adelante—, por favor…— No supo cómo continuar, ya que él la seguía mirando como si quisiera asesinarla. Aun así, Hermione era consciente de que el odio del muchacho no iba dirigido a ella, sino que a la situación en general… y, tal vez, a algo de lo que los demás todavía no estaban enterados—. Sólo queremos ayudarte…

—Nadie puede ayudarme, Hermione, nadie… ni siquiera Dumbledore, así que dejen de perder el tiempo— sentenció Harry, dándose vuelta de nuevo. Ron y Hermione se miraron, él alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

Ninguno hablaba, sólo pensaban mientras los minutos transcurrían lentos. Ron mataba el tiempo contemplando su cobertor naranjo y negro de los Chudley Cannons; Hermione miraba un punto muerto entre sus propios pies y el suelo; y Harry permanecía mortalmente quieto de cara a la ventana, mientras que Crookshanks parecía haber desistido en sus esfuerzos de atrapar a Pigwidgeon, y ahora estaba sentado observándolo fijamente.

Hermione oyó movimiento en los pisos inferiores y dedujo que se trataba de la familia disponiéndose a cenar. Se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía que, por lo menos, tratar de calmar a Harry antes de bajar a comer si no quería que los demás comenzaran a preguntar y lo fastidiaran aún más. Por lo tanto, inspiró todo el aire que pudo y se acercó un poco más a Harry.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar, él se le adelantó, aunque sin girarse para mirarla directamente.

—Es culpa de ese bastardo…— murmuró Harry a nadie en particular. Hermione eligió el silencio en esa ocasión, pues no comprendía qué era lo que su amigo estaba diciendo—. Si no fuera por él, Sirius estaría vivo— añadió el muchacho, con la voz algo quebrada por la rabia con que había soltado la frase.

Hermione giró los ojos hacia Ron, en busca de respuestas, pero el chico mantenía el ceño fruncido y la vista clavada en la espalda de Harry.

—¿Quién?— preguntó ella pasados unos segundos de expectación. Harry volteó y, con el mismo tono de odio, escupió una sola palabra:

—Snape.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron mirando un momento, ella se puso los dedos sobre los labios para no decir lo que había ido a parar a su cabeza inmediatamente: que Snape no tenía la culpa de que Sirius no hubiera acatado las órdenes de Dumbledore. Eso sería echarle más leña al fuego.

—Harry, lo que pasó ese día no fue nada más que… un accidente— replicó Hermione, a sabiendas de la respuesta que obtendría, que, más que respuesta, sería un ataque de cólera y frustración. Pero eso era mucho mejor que decirle que había sido su culpa por no haberle hecho caso a ella cuando le dijo que podía ser una trampa.

Y como había previsto, Harry sonrió con amargura y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Un accidente, Hermione? ¡¿Un accidente?!— vociferó, avanzando hacia ella, que retrocedió atemorizada.

—Baja la voz— intervino Ron, ahora de pie y mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación. Los ojos de Harry se desviaron fugazmente hacia él para luego volver a Hermione.

—No voy a aceptar que sigas defendiéndolo— espetó Harry, mientras que apuntaba a la muchacha con un dedo amenazador—. Ese… ese… hijo de puta provocó a Sirius, y por su culpa, él salió de Grimmauld Place esa noche. No me vengas a decir que no fue así, Hermione… Y no fue capaz de ir a ayudarnos, ¿o es que no lo recuerdas? Ni siquiera fue cuando Dumbledore estaba prácticamente desmayado en el piso luego de acabar con Voldemort. — Ron ahogó un grito y se estremeció—. Ni volvimos a verlo en Hogwarts, y Dumbledore evitó responder todas las preguntas que le hice acerca de él… ¿no te parece sospechoso? Estoy seguro que nos traicionó y se fue con los Mortífagos para saber qué había sido de su "señor" — terminó el muchacho, ofuscado y jadeando.

—Pero… Dumbledore te dijo que fue Snape quien le advirtió a la Orden que nosotros estábamos en el ministerio, ¿no? ¿Por qué iba a traicionarnos? — inquirió Hermione, se negaba a creer que lo que decía Harry era cierto. Y, a decir verdad, se lo había estado negando durante todo el verano. Snape no podía haberlos traicionado… Dumbledore confiaba en él… y ella confiaba en el buen juicio de Dumbledore.

—Porque tenía un papel que cumplir. Porque todavía no habían derrotado a Voldemort. Porque le daba miedo que Dumbledore desconfiara de él— dijo Harry atropelladamente—. Te puedo dar un millón de razones más, Hermione. ¿Qué es lo necesitas que haga ese animal para que dejes de pensar que es bueno? ¿Cómo es posible que no lo entiendas?

—Yo… Harry, es que…— El grito de la madre de Ron llamándolos a cenar la salvó de una explicación que no sabía si podría continuar.

—Harry tiene razón, Hermione— dijo Ron, posicionándose al lado del otro chico—. No tiene caso seguir engañándonos, Dumbledore se equivocó al confiar en Snape. — Ella separó los labios para replicar, pero la advertencia en la expresión del joven Weasley la detuvo. Suspiró y bajó los hombros.

—Sí… puede que tengan razón— sentenció con voz cansada. Eso pareció animar a Harry, que alzó apenas la barbilla en señal de triunfo, y de sus ojos verdes desapareció algo de esa chispa de odio.

—Vamos a comer— masculló Ron, siendo el primero en salir del cuarto.

Harry miró a Hermione a los ojos un momento más antes de pasar por su lado y seguir a Ron. Ella, por su parte, se frotó el rostro con las dos manos. A pesar de lo que opinaran de Snape, ella sabía que él no era "de los malos"; que aunque tratara como basura a todo el mundo, sus acciones, al final, eran para beneficiarlos a ellos, para protegerlos. Hermione, después de su primer año en Hogwarts, supo que Snape estaba de su lado, y de ahí en adelante, sólo había reafirmado ese conocimiento. Mientras que Harry no dejaba esa manía suya de desconfiar del profesor… y ahora iba a ser más difícil aún que eso cambiara, pensó.

Sin embargo, la inquietud de que Snape de verdad se hubiera ido con los Mortífagos no dejaba de arañarle las entrañas. Realmente le aterrorizaba que un mago como él formara parte de las filas enemigas.

Haciendo un gran empeño por apartar esas cosas de su mente, Hermione sacudió la cabeza y exhaló con fuerza, rogando porque el resto de las vacaciones no fuera como esa tarde.

 **He aquí el segundo capítulo.**

 **Gracias a quilo18, tenshin anime y yetsave por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, y también a quienes dieron follow/fav por tenerle aunque sea un poco de fe en esta historia.**

 **Les advierto que será bastante lenta, para que no se desesperen xD, por eso quiero actualizar cada semana... aunque ya saben que probablemente no lo cumpla, pero lo intentaré xD**

 **Espero que les guste, y no olviden dejar sus comentarios para saber qué les parece :)**

 **¡Besos!**

Vrunetti.


	3. La apuesta

**Los Sonidos del Silencio**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **La apuesta**

— ¿Alguien sabe dónde se metió Errol?— preguntó la señora Weasley a la hora del almuerzo cuando estaban todos apiñados en torno a la mesa.

Con la boca llena de comida, Ron la miró y negó con la cabeza.

—Ni idea, mamá— contestó George, y su madre lo quedó viendo con recelo.

—Tal vez hizo algo bien por una vez en la vida y se murió— señaló Fred. Ginny se atragantó con el zumo de naranja, mientras que los demás tuvieron que aguantarse la risa.

—No es gracioso— los reprendió la señora Weasley—. Las condiciones no están como para comprar una lechuza, y necesito mandar una carta urgente.

— ¿Por qué no usas a Pig?— aventuró Ginny, jugando distraídamente con sus patatas asadas.

—No es bueno para los viajes largos.

— ¿A quién le vas a escribir?— inquirió Ron.

—A nadie que te importe.

— ¿Y por qué tanto misterio?

—No es de tu incumbencia— replicó la señora Weasley, con las mejillas cada vez más coloradas.

—Eso no quiere decir que no me importe.

—Ron, no le hables así a tu madre— terció el señor Weasley desde la cabecera de la mesa. Ron acató la orden, encogiéndose de hombros y continuando con su almuerzo.

—Puede usar a Hedwig, señora Weasley— dijo Harry solícitamente. La mujer le sonrió con dulzura.

Hermione agradecía que Harry se comportara de forma normal frente al resto de la familia Weasley, ya que con ellos –Ron y ella- estaba cada día más arisco y distante. La semana que había pasado desde que la chica llegara a La Madriguera no parecía haber sido de ninguna ayuda. Sin embargo, no abandonaba la esperanza de que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo y disipara el dolor de su amigo.

—Gracias, Harry querido, pero no quiero abusar de tu generosidad.

—No, no es ninguna molestia, en serio, úsela— insistió el muchacho—. De cualquier forma, hace tiempo que no le hago ningún encargo, así que está un poco molesta, le hará bien salir. — La señora Weasley articuló un «gracias» que no logró oírse y Harry le regaló una sonrisa para luego seguir comiendo.

—Bueno, mamá, cuando estés dispuesta a recibir algo de nosotros, te regalaremos una lechuza— dijo Fred.

—Y te aseguro que, al igual que el dinero, no es robada— terminó George.

—No aceptaré nada que venga de ustedes hasta que no me digan de dónde sacaron tanto dinero— replicó la mujer, enfurruñada.

—Si prefieres quedarte sin lechuza...

—Y hablando de lechuzas, ahí vienen tres— observó Ginny con la mirada fija en la ventana que daba al jardín delantero.

Todos voltearon a ver, y en efecto, tres lechuzas con sendos sobres atados en sus patas volaban hacia la casa. El corazón de Hermione se disparó, le dio la sensación de que su estómago se encogía, y dejó caer el tenedor en el plato. Harry también parecía sorprendido, pero Ron, en cambio, perdió todo el color de su rostro.

Las últimas semanas, los chicos habían estado tan ocupados pensando en otras cosas, como Dumbledore, Voldemort, Mortífagos y lechuzas perdidas, que olvidaron que iban a recibir los resultados de sus TIMOS.

—Santo cielo…— susurró Hermione al borde de un colapso nervioso.

—Ya se estaban retrasando— señaló el señor Weasley despreocupadamente, y estaba en lo cierto, ya que los resultados solían llegar poco después de iniciadas las vacaciones, no a esas alturas, Ginny era la única que había recibido la suya con la lista de útiles escolares. Sin embargo, dados los tiempos que corrían, era comprensible.

La señora Weasley abrió la ventana justo a tiempo para que las lechuzas entraran como bólidos en la cocina, deteniéndose y posándose elegantemente delante de sus destinatarios, quienes, con nerviosismo y manos temblorosas, desataron las amarras y cogieron las cartas. Luego, los animales desplegaron sus alas y salieron por donde habían llegado.

El silencio era total en la estancia, como si la expectación se hubiera tragado todos los ruidos. Los señores Weasley miraban a Ron con los ojos abiertos como platos y las bocas entreabiertas; Fred y George también lo miraban, pero a diferencia de sus padres, sus rostros eran alegres y un tanto burlones; Ginny observaba a los tres chicos alternadamente. Todos esperaban alguna reacción, pero era como si se hubieran quedado en pausa.

Hermione, sin embargo, fue la primera en moverse de su sitio, se puso de pie sin apartar sus ojos del sobre sellado. Tragó saliva duramente y murmuró:

—Vengo en un momento. — Apenas consciente de sí misma, subió las escaleras y se encerró en la habitación de Ginny. Concentrándose en inhalar y exhalar lenta y profundamente para no hiperventilar, desgarró el abultado sobre con cuidado, sacó la carta y la desdobló. Cerró los ojos un instante, volvió a abrirlos y enfocó la vista en las letras.

 _TÍTULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA_

 _APROBADOS:_

 _Extraordinario (E)_

 _Supera las expectativas (S)_

 _Aceptable (A)_

 _SUSPENSOS:_

 _Insatisfactorio (I)_

 _Desastroso (D)_

 _Trol (T)_

 _RESULTADOS DE HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER_

 _Astronomía: E_

 _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: E_

 _Encantamientos: E_

 _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: S_

 _Herbología: E_

 _Historia de la Magia: E_

 _Pociones: E (*)_

 _Transformaciones: E_

 _Runas Antiguas: E_

 _Aritmancia: E_

 _(*) Todos aquellos alumnos que obtengan Supera las expectativas y Excelente, pasarán a formar parte del curso de ÉXTASIS._

Hermione leyó y releyó el papel sin darse cuenta que lo tenía completamente arrugado en los bordes, y sólo cuando pudo digerir la información, soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y relajó los hombros, al tiempo que sentía que la súbita opresión en su pecho se desvanecía, como si fuera un globo desinflándose. Con todos sus exámenes aprobados, tenía algo menos de lo que preocuparse.

Estaba abriendo la puerta para volver a la cocina cuando un grito de júbilo la sobresaltó. Era Ron y, al parecer, estaba más que contento. Bajó las escaleras sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Y?— le preguntó Ginny—. ¿Cómo te fue? — Hermione hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia.

—Supongo que bien.

— ¿Supones?— cuestionó Ron, entregándole su carta a los gemelos, que todavía no podían creer que su hermano hubiera obtenido ocho TIMOS.

—Nueve Excelentes no está mal.

— ¡¿Qué dices?!— Exclamó él, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Hermione, tú de verdad tienes un problema. Déjame ver eso. — Con un rápido movimiento, le quitó la carta de las manos.

—Felicitaciones, Hermione— dijo Harry, y le palmeó la espalda suavemente. Ella sintió una calidez expandirse por su cuerpo: era la primera vez que Harry le hablaba con cariño desde la muerte de Sirius.

— ¿Y a ti cómo te fue?

—Igual que a Ron. Va a ser un alivio no tener Adivinación este año.

—Pero las clases con Firenze deben ser muy interesantes— intervino Ginny con aire soñador.

—Sí, claro, lo dices porque te gusta ese caballo— señaló Ron, ella lo miró ofendida.

—Primero que todo, no me gusta, y segundo, no es un caballo, es un centauro. — Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Qué gran diferencia!

— ¡Ustedes dos, ya basta!— saltó la señora Weasley al ver que su hija iba a responder—. Pásenme sus cartas— pidió, extendiendo la mano a Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes obedecieron—. Ya tengo la lista de útiles de Ginny, así que mañana podré ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar lo que haga falta.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No vamos a ir todos?— preguntó Ron.

—No.

—Pero-

—Nada de peros, jovencito. Iremos tu padre y yo, ustedes se quedan, es muy peligroso que anden por ahí.

—Pero, mamá…

—Ya la escuchaste, Ron, no discutas— lo atajó el señor Weasley. Ron buscó ayuda en sus dos amigos, pero ellos no se atrevían a rebatir una orden directa de Molly Weasley, era casi tan peligroso como darle de comer a un escreguto de cola explosiva.

— ¿No se supone que iban a ir a ver nuestro negocio?— cuestionó Fred.

—Será en otra ocasión. Además— prosiguió, antes de que George la interrumpiera—, hay muchas cosas que hacer aquí, podrían ayudarme con eso. ¿No es cierto, Harry, Hermione?

—Sí, claro.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, entonces no hay más discusión. Cuando terminen de comer, vayan al jardín y traten de eliminar la mayor cantidad de gnomos posibles antes de que invadan la casa, ¿quieren?—manifestó de manera brusca, sin dejar lugar a réplicas.

El almuerzo continuó con relativa calma. Demasiado abstraída como para sumarse a la conversación, Hermione pinchaba las patatas con el tenedor, pero no se las metía a la boca. No podía creer que tuviera un Excelente en Pociones. No, lo que en realidad no podía creer era que hubiera sacado un Excelente en la clase de Snape. ¿Qué pensaría él cuando viera los resultados? ¿Creería que no lo merecía? ¿Confirmaría que era una sabelotodo insoportable? Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, lo más probable era que no le importara lo más mínimo. Entonces, de ser así, ¿por qué le importaba tanto a ella? ¿Realmente apreciaba y ansiaba tanto su aprobación? La respuesta inmediata que le dio su subconsciente fue que sí. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro. Sin embargo, ésta desapareció ante el pensamiento de que cabía la posibilidad de que Snape no volviera a Hogwarts, de que podía haberlos traicionado y de que, tal vez, nunca más impartiera una clase.

La voz de ultratumba de la señora Weasley la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Hermione alzó la cabeza tan rápido que se mareó.

—Harry, aquí hay algo más— dijo la mujer, entregándole un objeto pequeño y reluciente al muchacho, que la miraba perplejo.

— ¿Qué es?— preguntó Ron, inclinándose en su asiento para ver mejor.

Harry estiró los dedos completamente: en la palma de su mano brillaba un broche, una letra «C» ornamentada con los colores de Gryffindor. Las mandíbulas de Ron y Ginny se desencajaron, y Hermione observaba fascinada.

—Te nombraron capitán del equipo de Quidditch, Harry— masculló Hermione.

—No puede ser… —Harry estaba totalmente atónito y encantado.

—Eres el más indicado— dijo Ginny—… para sacar a Ron del equipo.

— ¡Oye! ¡No lo hago del todo mal! ¿Recuerdas quién nos hizo ganar la última copa?

—Sí: yo— respondió ella.

—Es genial— continuó Hermione, ignorando la nueva discusión de los hermanos—. Te felicito, Harry… aunque sigo sin ver por qué se obsesionan tanto con el Quidditch.

— ¿Hablas en serio, Hermione?— cuestionó Fred, incrédulo—. ¿Cinco años en Hogwarts no te han enseñado nada?

— ¡Es el mejor deporte que puede existir!— exclamó George.

—Lo mismo piensa mi padre del fútbol— objetó ella.

— ¿Fútbol? ¿Qué es el fútbol? ¿Es un deporte _muggle_?— inquirió el señor Weasley con absoluta curiosidad—. ¿Cómo se juega? ¿Es muy popular?

—No creo que sea mejor que el Quidditch— dijo Ron.

—Bueno, la verdad es que se parecen un poco— explicó Hermione—. Aunque en el fútbol solamente hay una pelota y son once jugadores por lado.

— ¿Y qué hay de divertido en jugar con una mísera pelota?

—Eso es lo que me pregunto yo del Quidditch— escupió ella, harta de tener siempre la misma discusión respecto a ese tema.

—No lo entiendes, porque nunca lo has jugado— puntualizó Ron, recibiendo el apoyo de Harry, Fred, George y Ginny, quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

—Y no lo he jugado porque me he dedicado a cosas más importantes.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Como enviarle cartitas a los jugadores?— La expresión de Hermione pasó del estupor a la ira en menos de un segundo.

—Fred, George, ayuden a su madre con el postre— manifestó el señor Weasley. Los gemelos no le hicieron caso, estaban inmersos en la acalorada conversación.

—Eres un idiota, Ron— dijo Hermione entre dientes—. Apuesto lo que quieras a que puedo jugar cien veces mejor que tú. —Ron enarcó las cejas, mirándola a los ojos sin siquiera pestañear.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Desde luego.

—Entonces, apostemos— sentenció Ron, mientras los platos, por arte de magia, se apilaban uno sobre otro y se iban volando hasta el fregadero—. Será algo muy sencillo para ti. —Hermione alzó la barbilla, aceptando el reto—. Apuesto… diez galeones a que no puedes entrar en el equipo este año— terminó, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

—Ron, estás siendo muy maleducado— espetó la señora Weasley desde un rincón, donde comenzaba a disponer el postre en platos pequeños—. No le hagas caso, Hermione.

—Acepto— dijo ella, echando chispas por los ojos—. Yo te apuesto lo mismo a que tú no puedes pasar todas las clases de este año sin mi ayuda. —El chico titubeó unos segundos, y Hermione supo que lo había dejado entre la espada y la pared. No obstante, él sonrió de lado y dijo:

—Hecho. —Ron le tendió la mano por encima de la mesa, y Hermione, sin dudarlo, se la estrechó con más fuerza de la requerida—. Esta misma noche haré la lista de lo que me compraré con el dinero.

—Lo mismo digo yo.

Sin embargo, esa noche ni uno de los dos pensó en apuestas ni en supuestos galeones ganados. Se hallaban en la habitación de Ron luego de un arduo día de desgnomización del jardín, cansados y aletargados por la cena.

—Es una suerte que acepten a los que tenemos un Supera las expectativas en Pociones, ¿no?— comentó Ron, que jugaba en solitario una partida de ajedrez mágico.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué Snape habrá tomado esa decisión? No es algo que él haría— observó Hermione, recostada en la cama del pelirrojo.

—No tengo idea, pero mejor para nosotros, por un momento pensé que se había ido a la mierda mi futura carrera, ¿tú no, Harry? — El susodicho se encontraba sentado sobre su improvisada cama en el piso, acariciando la cabeza de Hedwig.

—Ah… sí, yo también— respondió distraído.

Hermione se acomodó mejor en la cama y comenzó a repasar mentalmente el encargo que le había hecho a la señora Weasley para que comprara al otro día en el callejón Diagon, le hacía falta una túnica y un vestido de gala nuevos, además de unas cuantas plumas y tinta. Pero dejó de pensar en eso cuando se percató de que Harry le hablaba a su lechuza en voz muy baja. Le dio la impresión de que le estaba dando instrucciones.

— ¿Qué haces, Harry?— inquirió Hermione, incorporándose poco a poco.

—Nada— respondió el muchacho.

— ¿Qué le decías a Hedwig?— insistió, y Harry hizo una mueca de irritación.

—Nada, Hermione, es una lechuza, ¿qué le voy a estar diciendo? — Ron levantó la vista del tablero y lo miró.

—La señora Weasley todavía no envía la carta de la que habló esta tarde, ¿no es así?— indagó ella con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Qué planeas?— Harry dejó salir un ruidoso suspiro, y Hermione supo que lo había descubierto.

—Intento saber qué es lo que está pasando, es todo— confesó Harry, volviendo a acariciar las plumas blancas de su mascota—. Porque, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no nos han dicho absolutamente nada de lo que está ocurriendo en el mundo exterior. Cuando Dumbledore me sacó de Privet Drive, lo único que me dijo fue que había conseguido una información muy valiosa, pero que no hablaría de eso conmigo sino hasta que se reanudaran las clases, y que, mientras tanto, él se ocuparía de ello. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Después de todo, la profecía hablaba de mí, Voldemort me señaló a mí como su igual, no a Dumbledore, y él, junto con todos los demás, sigue tratándome como si fuera un niño estúpido que no entiende la magnitud del problema. ¿Es malo eso? ¿Tratar de saber si me voy a morir pronto o no?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. No sabía cómo responder a eso… o al menos no lo supo de inmediato. Pero ahí estaba una de las respuestas a la actitud de Harry: estaba asustado, enfadado y resentido.

—Pero lo sabrás cuando volvamos a Hogwarts, ¿no? Deberías esperar, a Dumbledore no le gustará que te estés entrometiendo antes de tiempo— dijo Ron, un poco dubitativo.

—Ron, Dumbledore me está ocultando algo muy importante… nos lo está ocultando a todos nosotros… como si no importáramos, como si no estuviéramos involucrados en esto tanto como él. La verdad es que me da igual si le gusta o no.

— ¿Y qué pretendes?— inquirió Hermione— ¿Hacer que Hedwig robe algo de su despacho, o que te traiga la carta a ti directamente? ¡Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que la madre de Ron le vaya a escribir a él! Harry, tienes que calmarte, no quiero verme obligada a…

— ¿A qué? ¿A delatarnos con McGonagall de nuevo? Hermione, esto es serio y puede ser grave.

— ¡Por eso mismo no debemos meternos! No todavía— replicó la chica, consciente de que sus mejillas estaban rojas—. ¡Tienes que confiar en Dumbledore!

— ¡Estoy harto de confiar en él!— explotó Harry, poniéndose de pie de un salto y haciendo que Hedwig ululara enojada y saliera volando por la ventana abierta—. Estoy cansado… ¡cansado de que me digan que confíe ciegamente en las personas! Ya ves lo que pasó por confiar en Snape: el único familiar vivo que me quedaba murió. ¿No te parece suficiente? ¡Ponte en mi lugar, Hermione! Estoy cansado de sufrir, de perder a las personas que quiero. ¡Quiero hacer algo al respecto, no quedarme sentado esperando que un milagro solucione las cosas!

— ¡Tu actitud es la que no va a solucionar nada!— objetó Hermione—. No hay que actuar impulsivamente, eso es lo que Dumbledore quiere que aprendas… y también tienes que aprender a confiar en las personas, tal y como lo hace él. A mí me cuesta, no pienses que no, pero trato de creer que quienes dicen estar de nuestro lado, lo están, porque si no lo hago… perdería las esperanzas…— Bajó la voz, mientras que Harry la miraba con la mandíbula y los puños apretados—. No quiero pensar que todos pueden ser malos… es la única forma de sacar algo bueno de esto… Todavía queda bondad en el mundo…— Hermione se levantó también, e insegura, agregó—. Y sí, estoy incluyendo a Snape. — Caminó resueltamente hacia la puerta, y antes de salir del dormitorio, dio media vuelta: —. Hablaré con la señora Weasley para que no mande a Hedwig. Es por tu salud mental, Harry. —Sin esperar respuesta, salió.

Ignoró los susurros alterados provenientes de la habitación de Fred y George y siguió bajando hasta el cuarto de Ginny, a quien encontró sentada tras un pequeño escritorio, leyendo algo. Hermione cerró la puerta con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible, caminó hasta la cama de su compañera y se dejó caer de espaldas, lanzando un largo suspiro.

— ¿Otra pelea con Harry?— inquirió Ginny, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. Hermione asintió y la miró.

— ¿Nos escuchaste?

—Sí, pero no te preocupes— añadió ante la mueca que hizo Hermione—, mis padres también estaban muy ocupados discutiendo como para oírlos.

—Me da miedo que Harry haga algo arriesgado… y estúpido. Está muy frustrado, ¿sabes?— expresó Hermione, con la vista fija en el techo de madera.

—Me lo imaginaba— dijo la pelirroja—. Creo que por eso Dumbledore quiso traerlo tan pronto.

—Sí, puede ser…— Se produjo una larga pausa. Ginny dobló por la mitad el trozo de pergamino que había estado leyendo y lo guardó en una gaveta del escritorio, luego giró el cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con Hermione.

— ¿De verdad piensas que deberíamos confiar en Snape?— preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible.

—Sí— contestó Hermione después de pensarlo un momento—. Si Dumbledore lo hace, para mí es más que suficiente. — Se sentó en la cama, observando atentamente los ojos castaños de Ginny—. Prefiero creer que es nuestro aliado, porque me da pánico imaginar que sea nuestro enemigo.

—Buen punto…— murmuró la bruja más joven—. Oye, cambiando de tema— comenzó, captando el interés de Hermione—, esa apuesta que hiciste con Ron… ¿estás segura que puedas cumplirla?

—No tengo idea— declaró, masajeándose los ojos con una mano—. Ni siquiera sé por qué la acepté.

—A mí me encantaría ver que le cerraras la boca al tonto de mi hermano— dijo Ginny, se rascó la barbilla un instante, pensativa, y prosiguió: —. Déjame ayudarte. —Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Más en serio que nunca— aseveró la joven Weasley, mientras arrastraba la silla y se sentaba a sólo un palmo de Hermione—. Yo te entrenaré.

— ¿Ahora?— inquirió Hermione con espanto.

—No, ahora no— rió Ginny—, pero sí mañana y lo que queda de vacaciones. —Los labios de Hermione fueron curvándose gradualmente hasta convertirse en una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que servirá de algo? Soy un asco jugando al Quidditch. —Ginny hizo un ademán con la mano.

—He jugado desde que tengo memoria, y puedo asegurarte que, por más mala que seas, con un entrenamiento adecuado serás una muy buena Cazadora.

— ¿Por qué Cazadora?

—Bueno, porque ni modo que le quites el puesto a Harry, que ahora es el capitán; tampoco te recomendaría ser Golpeadora, porque se necesita bastante fuerza y es algo complicado; y el puesto de Guardián… simplemente no eres apta para eso.

 _"¿Que no soy apta?"_ , se preguntó Hermione, sintiendo su orgullo herido. Sin embargo, prefirió no decir nada; después de todo, Ginny era la que sabía.

—Me parece bien— manifestó Hermione. De sólo imaginarse a sí misma en el campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts, con todos los estudiantes mirándola, se le ponía la carne de gallina y su corazón comenzaba a bombear muy rápido—. Tú dime lo que tengo que hacer y yo lo haré. —Ginny esbozó una malévola sonrisa—. Pero… no tengo escoba… ¿cómo vamos a practicar?

—Hermione, esta casa está llena de escobas voladoras. Mañana, cuando todos se hayan ido a la cama, sacaremos un par e iremos a una colina cercana donde jugamos a veces. Eso sí, no pienso ser suave sólo porque se trata de ti. — Hermione inspiró hondo y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Esa noche, pasó horas dando vueltas en la cama, tratando de verse vestida con el uniforme del equipo de Quidditch, volando a toda velocidad sobre el estadio, marcando muchos puntos para Gryffindor, las gradas vitoreando su nombre, ganando la copa. Era demasiado surrealista. ¿Ella, Cazadora de Gryffindor? No lo creería hasta que lo viviera.

Lo único que la pudo hacer dormir fue la imagen del rostro descompuesto de Ron cuando le tuviera que entregar los galones que ella sabía que no tenía. Y, por fin, después de semanas teniendo pesadillas, sus sueños fueron felices y tranquilos.

* * *

— ¿Tiene idea del daño que podría haberse causado?— preguntó enfadado Snape. Dumbledore, desde el otro lado de la mesa, le sonrió levemente.

Era de noche y los dos magos se hallaban en el despacho circular del director. Fawkes, el fénix, emitió un chillido de disconformidad por el tono agresivo con que se habían dirigido a su dueño.

—Si no fuera por ti, Severus, no lo hubiera sabido— replicó el anciano—. No sabes cuánto aprecio que estés conmigo. —El profesor de Pociones hizo una mueca despectiva con sus labios, mientras desviaba la mirada al tosco anillo de oro que descansaba sobre el escritorio, deteniéndose en la piedra negra incrustada en éste. No se podía creer que ese objeto, aparentemente inofensivo e insignificante, guardara una parte del alma del Señor Tenebroso. Aunque a pesar de toda la información que Dumbledore -¡al fin!- compartió con él, no tenía idea de cómo sabía que lo era. Tuvo que haberse quedado absorto pensando en ello, ya que el anciano se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención y dijo: —. La única forma de saber que esto es un auténtico Horrocrux es destruyéndolo.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso?— cuestionó Snape, alzando una irónica ceja—. Tengo la impresión de que usted no sabe cómo tratar con esta cosa, dado que… no sé, estuvo a punto de ser víctima de una poderosa maldición al tratar de ponérselo, ¿o estoy en un error? —Dumbledore volvió a sonreír, esta vez más ampliamente y un poco divertido.

—Tienes toda la razón, pero gracias a tu ayuda, descubrimos una gran pista. —Snape lo quedó mirando en silencio, no quería darle en el gusto de preguntar qué "gran" pista era esa—. Un anillo común y corriente no tendría puesta tamaña maldición. Eso quiere decir que el propietario quería protegerlo, dañar a quien cometiera la desfachatez de ponérselo.

—Bien. ¿Cómo piensa destruirlo?— Dumbledore empuñó la mano y estiró el pulgar, señalando hacia su propia espalda. Snape subió la cabeza y vio que detrás del director, colgada en la pared, estaba la espada de Gryffindor—. Es broma, ¿verdad?— preguntó incrédulo.

—Lamentablemente, no— expresó el anciano mago—. ¿Estás listo?— Snape frunció el ceño.

—El honor es todo suyo, Dumbledore— dijo, antes de ponerse de pie—. Es un acto muy noble para alguien como yo.

—Todo lo contrario, muchacho— murmuró Dumbledore, mientras Snape se daba vuelta y empezaba a andar hacia la salida—. ¿Cómo van los planes para traer de vuelta a Voldemort?— Severus se quedó quieto, dejó pasar unos segundos y habló:

—Colagusano les ha aclarado todo lo que necesitan saber. — Giró la cabeza para mirar Dumbledore por el rabillo del ojo—. Ya sabe, fue él quien lo trajo de vuelta la última vez.

— ¿Algún voluntario para ofrecer la «carne del vasallo»? —A Snape, esa pregunta le sonó extremadamente morbosa. Aun así, no dio muestra alguna de incomodidad.

—Yo— replicó con voz firme—. Pero no lo aceptaron. —Dumbledore alzó las cejas y asintió lentamente.

— ¿Quién, entonces?

—Bellatrix— dijo Snape, y aunque no podía verlo, pudo notar que el director se tensaba en su asiento—. Supongo que se da cuenta de que esa no es una buena noticia.

—No es para nada una buena noticia— masculló Dumbledore. Se quedaron callados un minuto, hasta que agregó: —. ¿Y la sangre del enemigo?

—Eso todavía no lo resuelven.

— ¿Posible candidato?

—Para su tranquilidad, no es Potter. Buenas noches— dijo Snape, abandonando la oficina.

No iba a admitirlo delante de Dumbledore, pero, a veces, su cerebro tenía que hacer pausas para recolectar toda la información, analizarla y así saber qué mostrar y qué no cuando practicaba la Oclumancia con los Mortífagos, quienes desconfiaban de él más que nunca. Por lo mismo, no quisieron que fuera él quien ofreciera su carne para "revivir" al Señor Tenebroso.

Estaba agotado. Y estaba harto de que no hubiera una sola persona en el mundo que confiara en él plenamente. Era como caminar en la nada, con dos bandos antagónicos atándole las manos, tirando de ellas para que se les uniera, pero sin el verdadero deseo de que realmente lo hiciera, lo hacían sólo para no perderlo de vista.

Era un trabajo agobiante, que exigía cada día el mayor esfuerzo de su parte. Una enorme cantidad de fuerza mental y física. Ni siquiera se permitía pensar en la parte psicológica, que ya estaba destrozada. Solamente una rabia perseverante era lo que lo mantenía cuerdo. Gracias al odio no perdía la razón… y esa era una conclusión penosa… quizá demasiado.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí va el tercer capítulo. Por ahora es simplemente darle una base a la historia, para que después no aparezcan cosas de la nada y también para ordenar mis ideas. Una cosa... pretendo hacer que esté contado mayoritariamente desde la perspectiva de Hermione, y sólo en algunas ocasiones incluiré el punto de vista de Severus.**

 **Quería actualizar antes, pero estuve enferma, ocupada y el estrés me tenía loca. Así que ahora que estoy bien, viene el capítulo :)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y ojalá les guste! Recuerden que sus comentarios me hacen feliz y me dan ánimos para seguir.**

 **Ah, y yetsave:** gracias por tu review. Tienes razón, las emociones de Harry a veces no le dejan ver más allá de sí mismo, pero quizá más adelante pueda madurar y cambiar eso ;)

 **¡Besos!**

Vrunetti.


	4. Estrategias de Quidditch

**Los Sonidos del Silencio**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Estrategias de Quidditch**

Antes de enterarse de que era una bruja, Hermione comenzó a darse cuenta de que su cerebro no funcionaba de igual forma que el del resto de los niños de su edad. Para ella, los desafíos y dificultades de la escuela primaria eran sólo juegos, entretenciones que duraban un par de minutos, incluso podía recordar que muchas veces le aburrían.

Ella, con la ayuda de su madre, aprendió a leer en una sola tarde, con un sencillo silabario infantil. Unir las letras, darles y comprender su significado fue incluso más fácil que aprender a andar en bicicleta. Y ni hablar de las sumas y restas, ejercicios que se le daban tan bien como leer.

Un día, poco antes de que llegara su carta de Hogwarts, se escondió tras la puerta de la habitación de sus padres y los escuchó hablar de que iban a promoverla al curso superior. Aquello la hizo saltar de alegría, literalmente. Era una niña que deseaba y necesitaba retos más complejos, los que pudo encontrar en Hogwarts, aunque, como era habitual en ella, los superó con la misma facilidad.

Siempre buscó algo con qué mantener su prodigioso cerebro ocupado y al límite. No podía entender esa actitud que tenían muchos de sus compañeros de hacer los deberes en el último minuto, quedarse descansando cuando deberían estar estudiando, no poner atención a los profesores y aquella absurda antipatía por los libros. Sentir que estaba un paso delante de ella misma era sumamente reconfortante, a pesar de que, por lo mismo, sus niveles de frustración eran considerablemente más altos que el promedio.

Nunca se rendía, cada obstáculo lo convertía en una nueva oportunidad de aprendizaje, y pensó que siempre iba a ser así… pero no.

" _Odio el Quidditch_ ", pensó apesadumbrada. Se sentía exhausta, decepcionada de sí misma y desgraciada. Quería mandar todo a la mierda, darle los malditos diez galeones a Ron e irse a la cama. Pero lo que más quería era no volver a montar una escoba en su vida.

—¡Hermione! ¿Siquiera estás escuchando algo de lo que te digo?— espetó Ginny, al tiempo que descendía y se apeaba de su escoba. Hermione, que acababa de hacer un nefasto intento de aterrizaje, la miraba con ojos ausentes—. ¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa?

—No tiene caso, Ginny, por más que lo intento no puedo volar bien— suspiró ella, sus brazos temblaban.

—Tu problema es que lo piensas demasiado— replicó la pelirroja—. Recién estás aprendiendo, no tienes que pensar, tienes que dejarte llevar, sentir la magia de la escoba, cómo ésta responde a tus órdenes, cómo el viento te da en los ojos, cómo se balancea tu cuerpo con los movimientos.

—¡Eso hago!— exclamó Hermione, exasperada—. Pero no me sale bien. ¡No estoy hecha para esto!

—Esas son estupideces— dijo Ginny, tomando la escoba de la otra joven del suelo y estampándosela en el pecho—. Todo el mundo puede jugar al Quidditch, ¡hasta el idiota de Ron! — Hermione, ante esas palabras, se sintió aún más desdichada que antes—. Dime, ¿por qué si él puede, tú no vas a poder? ¡Vas a seguir entrenando, porque yo no pienso rendirme! ¡Vamos, arriba! — Pasó una pierna sobre el palo de la escoba, dio una fuerte patada al césped y se elevó un metro. Hermione suspiró e hizo lo propio.

Había experimentado pocas cosas tan incómodas como lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. No podía dejar de preguntarse quién habría sido el tarado que consideró a las escobas como un buen transporte mágico, habiendo tantas opciones mucho más cómodas y menos peligrosas.

Parpadeó un par de veces para volver concentrarse. Tenía que dejarse llevar, sentir la magia del maldito palo, el viento y… ¿qué más?

—¡Atrápala! — El grito de Ginny la hizo levantar rápidamente la cabeza. La pelota de cuero, que simulaba una Bludger, iba hacia ella a toda velocidad. No había tiempo para cogerla, le daría en el rostro y le rompería la nariz.

Con un grito desesperado, Hermione se tapó la cabeza con los brazos, perdiendo el equilibrio. Afortunadamente, la pelota pasó como un rayo a su lado y ella alcanzó a sujetarse de la escoba justo antes de caer, mientras oía a Ginny gimiendo malhumorada.

—Lo siento— murmuró Hermione, sacó la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón e invocó la pelota para que llegara hasta sus manos. Como no tenía ganas de que Ginny, quien ahora parecía una "mini-Molly" con ataque de histeria, volviera a gritarle, dijo: —. ¡Ahora sí, estoy lista!— Con la esfera bajo un brazo y la escoba firmemente afirmada con la otra mano, inclinó el cuerpo lo que más pudo y comenzó a acelerar.

Ginny estaba a una buena distancia aún, de modo que para cuando estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para lanzarle la pelota sin fallar, iría bastante rápido.

" _Siento el viento… es agradable, me quita el pelo de la cara… La escoba me está haciendo caso… ¡Al fin!... No sueltes la pelota… Mantén el equilibrio… ¿Cuándo me acerqué tanto a ella? ¡Dios, voy a chocar!_ ". Hermione perdió la cabeza completamente, y haciendo todo lo posible por no estrellarse contra su amiga, cerró los ojos, lanzó la bola a cualquier parte y viró bruscamente hacia un costado, frenando en seco.

Tenía el corazón agitado, al igual que la respiración. Había estado cerca.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Ibas muy bien!— manifestó Ginny, volando hacia ella y, sorprendentemente, sonriendo—. Hazlo de nuevo— dijo y le arrojó la pelota.

Era de madrugada cuando fueron a acostarse. A Hermione le dolía horrores el trasero, tenía los dedos agarrotados y los hombros tensos. Llevaban una semana practicando todas las noches, horas y horas, sin descanso. Para alguien como ella, que no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de exigencias físicas, era una auténtica tortura… y todo por no saber mantener la boca cerrada. Quizás era una buena idea comenzar a tener en cuenta lo que Snape le decía todos los años: «aprender a cerrar la boca».

Pese a las quejas de Hermione, las sesiones nocturnas de Quidditch continuaron ininterrumpidamente. Ni siquiera la celebración del cumpleaños de Harry, que consistió en una humilde pero deliciosa cena familiar, le sirvió como excusa para tener una noche libre.

Sin embargo, una de ellas fue distinta: finalmente, después de mucho sufrimiento, la chica logró mantenerse en el aire y apoderarse de todos los balones que Ginny le lanzó. Hermione sabía que no lo hacía tan bien como ella, pero había sido toda una hazaña… y se sentía extraordinariamente bien.

—¡Genial!— gritó feliz Ginny, dando un puñetazo al aire—. ¿Ves? Te dije que podías hacerlo. Ahora vamos a ponerle más dificultad al asunto.

" _¿Más dificultad? ¿Es que puede ser más difícil?_ ", se preguntó Hermione, horrorizada.

—Espera, necesito descansar un momento— dijo, descendiendo mucho más pulcramente que antes. Ginny llegó a su lado, pero no bajó de su escoba.

—Hermione, falta menos de un mes para regresar a Hogwarts, estamos contra el tiempo— manifestó la muchacha.

—Sí, pero el descanso también es bueno, todos los deportistas lo dicen— replicó Hermione.

—Patrañas— escupió Ginny, volando alrededor de Hermione—. Lo único que te convertirá en una "deportista", como dices, es el entrenamiento, y mucho más ahora, que estás comenzando. Así que, sigamos. — La castaña hizo una mueca, luego se montó en la escoba prestada y se elevó hasta quedar a la altura de su "entrenadora".

—Está bien, pero, por favor, ten piedad. —Ginny rió por lo bajo.

El siguiente lanzamiento estuvo lejos de ser piadoso, ya que la joven Weasley arrojó el balón con todas sus fuerzas para que Hermione tuviera que volar lo más rápido que pudiera y darle alcance… cosa que no sucedió. La chica se rindió a medio camino cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría alcanzar la pelota, y se quedó quieta, observando cómo ésta se perdía en la oscuridad.

—¿A eso le llamas piedad?— le gritó a Ginny, quien le sonreía de forma maliciosa.

—Esto es lo más amable que podrás ver en un partido real— contestó, agitando su varita y recuperando el balón—. Ya, cálmate, estaba jugando— añadió, aproximándose a Hermione—. Te haré una confidencia— murmuró, logrando capturar el interés de la otra bruja—, en los vestidores se habla mucho de una… táctica, por decirle de alguna forma, para jugar mejor. Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, nadie lo asume como una, es un poco vergonzoso, de modo que lo hacen pasar como conversaciones triviales para alivianar la tensión previa a un partido.

—¿Sí? ¿Funciona bien?— preguntó Hermione atropelladamente.

—Depende de la capacidad de concentración del jugador. A algunos nos funciona bastante bien, pero a otros, como Ron, sólo les sirve para humillarse.

—¿Cuál es?

—Vas a pensar que es una estupidez…

—¡No!— la interrumpió Hermione—. Haré cualquier cosa que sea útil, sería más estúpido perder esa ridícula apuesta— manifestó, volando y acercándose más a Ginny. Ésta suspiró, como si no estuviera muy segura de continuar, sin embargo, después de un minuto de silencio, dijo:

—A veces, es una buena motivación tener a alguien que te guste entre los espectadores, y aclaro, tiene que ser espectador, no sirve si juegas con o contra él. — Hermione se quedó de piedra.

¿Esa era la gran táctica secreta? ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? Tenía que ser un chiste. Pasado el instante de perplejidad, Hermione sonrió incrédula, mientras que Ginny la observaba con expresión mortalmente seria. Que las hormonas alborotadas de la adolescencia fueran el último recurso se le antojaba de lo más infantil. Hermione no comprendía cómo eso iba a servirle.

—¿Ves? Piensas que es estúpido— masculló Ginny, aunque su rostro no reflejaba vergüenza, sino que se mostraba tranquila y segura—. Pero funciona, te lo doy por hecho.

—¿Tú lo has intentado?— inquirió Hermione, todavía sin convencerse del todo.

—Ya te dije que sí, y aunque creas que no es más que una tontería, vamos a intentarlo ahora.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Cómo?— saltó la castaña, confundida—. ¿Pretendes traer a alguien que me guste acá en este momento?— Ginny bufó exasperada.

—Desde luego que no. Vas a tener que imaginártelo— dijo, y ante la indeterminación de Hermione, añadió: —. Imagínate que el chico que te gusta está aquí, observándonos. — Hizo una pausa reflexiva—. A propósito… ¿quién te gusta?

—Nadie— respondió Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No te gustará Ron, ¿verdad?

—¡No! No, gracias a Dios, no— espetó la joven.

—Hmmp… entonces, piensa en Viktor Krum— resolvió.

—Ginny, lo de Viktor fue hace tiempo…

—¡Da igual!—exclamó Ginny—. Te gustó, así que servirá. Veamos… ponte en el siguiente escenario— comenzó, con el ceño fruncido y sumamente concentrada—: es el primer partido de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, estamos entrando al campo, nadie puede creer que la pesada y mandona sabelotodo de Gryffindor esté en el equipo. — Hermione abrió la boca, indignada, pero Ginny no le hizo caso—. Todos piensan que es porque eres la mejor amiga de Harry, quien ahora es capitán; esperan que lo hagas pésimo, nadie te tiene fe…

—Ginny, esto no está ayudando mucho…

—Nadie, excepto una persona— prosiguió la pelirroja, como si no la hubiera escuchado—. Viktor Krum, el mejor Buscador del mundo, sentado solo en una tribuna para que no lo acosen, no deja de mirarte. Empieza el partido, la Quaffle llega a tus manos, comienzas una alocada carrera, esquivando Bludgers, jugadores e intentando no escuchar los abucheos del público. Llegas frente al Guardián de Slytherin. Krum se pone de pie, te observa con esos ojitos suyos, que brillan ilusionados. Él confía en ti, y tú sabes que está atento a tus movimientos… ¿me sigues?— cuestionó, y Hermione asintió vagamente—. ¿Cómo te sentirías? ¿Puedes imaginarlo?

Hermione cerró los ojos y guardó silencio un momento, tratando de ponerse en los zapatos de "la otra Hermione". ¿Cómo se sentiría si Viktor estuviera viéndola en un partido? Bueno, debía admitir que se pondría nerviosa, no veía al sujeto desde el torneo de los tres magos, pero si le gustó, quizá todavía le gustaba, pensó. No era lo que se dice apuesto, y cuando hablaba era peor, pero tenía lo suyo… un encanto que iba más allá de su fama y talento para el Quidditch.

En definitiva, le gustaría mucho que la viera haciendo una buena actuación, que estuviera admirado.

—Sí… intentémoslo— murmuró. Ginny esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se alejó volando.

—¿Lista? ¡Ahí va!— exclamó la pelirroja, y arrojó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas.

Más tarde, mientras estaba acostada mirando el techo, tratando en vano de dormir, Hermione se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez en su vida, la irracionalidad de los sentimientos (que tantas veces menospreció por su obvia inutilidad) le iba a servir para conseguir algo que nada tenía que ver con ellos.

Era una real tontería creer que Krum vería un partido en Hogwarts, pero imaginarlo ayudaba, y mucho. El entrenamiento de esa noche fue considerablemente mejor que los anteriores, y por fin, Hermione tenía la seguridad, aunque pequeña, de que ganaría la apuesta. Los galeones le daban exactamente igual, era su orgullo el que estaba en juego.

Sólo quedaba un asunto más que resolver: comprar una escoba.

Le expresó esa inquietud a Ginny el día siguiente, y estuvieron toda la mañana encerradas en su cuarto hojeando un catálogo de escobas voladoras. Hermione no podía costearse una Saeta de Fuego, aunque de todas formas, era demasiado veloz para ella; y no se fiaba de las más baratas.

—¿Y qué tal una Nimbus 2000?— dijo Ginny.

—¿No son muy costosas?— preguntó Hermione, inclinándose para ver el precio.

—No tanto, su precio bajó desde la aparición de la Nimbus 2001 y la Saeta de Fuego, y ya casi no la usan los equipos profesionales— replicó Ginny—. Es una muy buena escoba. — Se aclaró la garganta y leyó la descripción: —. Alcanza velocidades superiores a los ciento sesenta kilómetros por hora, es capaz de girar 360 grados sobre sí misma en el aire y combina la seguridad de la antigua Oakshaft 79 con la facilidad de manejo de las mejores Barredoras*. — Hermione, insegura, la miró.

—¿Eso es bueno?— inquirió en susurros.

—Es sensacional— replicó Ginny, con los ojos clavados en la revista—. Harry me prestó la suya un par de veces y tenía una maniobrabilidad espectacular. No te será muy difícil acostumbrarte a ella, te la recomiendo.

Hermione observó la fotografía de la Nimbus por unos segundos. Tenía una buena cantidad de dinero en Gringotts, de modo que podía comprarse una, aunque tenía planeado guardarlo por si surgía alguna emergencia… ¿y acaso podía llamar su situación una emergencia?

Suspiró, con esa disyuntiva en mente.

—¿Y?— preguntó Ginny—. ¿La compras?— La castaña reflexionó un poco más.

—Sí.

—¡Genial!— Ginny cerró el catálogo de un manotazo, al tiempo que se ponía de pie enérgicamente.

—¿Qué haces?— quiso saber Hermione.

—Tenemos que ir al callejón Diagon, ¿no? Si la pides por correo, se demorará mucho en llegar… si es que llega, así que es mejor tenerla de una vez.

—Pero no nos dejan ir al callejón Diagon, ¿recuerdas? Tu madre nos lo dejó muy en claro— manifestó, inquieta. Sin embargo, Ginny hizo un gesto confiado.

—Vamos a comprarla y volvemos, no nos demoraremos ni diez minutos— sentenció, y salió del dormitorio sin esperarla.

* * *

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Creí habérselos dejado claro!— exclamó la señora Weasley cuando le pidieron permiso para salir. Hermione miró a Ginny alzando las cejas, como diciéndole «te lo dije»—. Pídanla por correo.

—Ay, mamá, esas lechuzas son terribles, siempre se retrasan o pierden los encargos, será una visita corta— insistió Ginny, tomándole las manos a su madre—. Mira, si quieres estar más tranquila, acompáñanos. — La señora Weasley entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba a las chicas alternadamente, como si estuviera considerándolo. Después de un momento de expectación, bufó resignada y asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, pero no habrá distracciones— dictaminó, y Hermione y Ginny sonrieron—. Tu padre se va a asustar si llega y no nos encuentra. Iré a avisarles a Ron y Harry para que no se preocupen.

—¡Pero no les digas qué es lo que vamos a comprar!— exclamó Ginny. Su madre hizo un ademán con la mano mientras iba en busca de los chicos.

* * *

El Callejón Diagon hubiera lucido igual que años anteriores de no ser por la escasez de gente; era muy inusual que estuviera así de vacío, con Hogwarts pronto a volver a abrir sus puertas. Pocos magos y brujas circulaban a esa hora, parecían nerviosos y apresurados, y no había ningún niño a la vista. A pesar de que todos los negocios estuvieran atendiendo, las puertas se mantenían cerradas y ya no había aglomeraciones de personas.

Hermione, Ginny y la señora Weasley salían de Gringotts, la primera con una bolsa repleta de monedas de oro.

—Si te alcanza, ¿podrías comprar abrillantador?— le preguntó Ginny a Hermione.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que ya se me acabó.

—Ginny, dije que nada de distracciones— señaló la señora Weasley, sumamente tensa, mirando en todas direcciones mientras tomaban el camino a la tienda de Quidditch.

—No es una distracción, mamá, se compra allá mismo. — La mujer chascó la lengua, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para que apretaran el paso.

Hermione comprendió la razón de su nerviosismo cuando vio que estaban llegando al cruce con el callejón Knockturn. Era, quizá, más peligroso que nunca acercarse a ese lugar, lo sabía. Aun así, le resultó imposible no deslizar los ojos hacia el oscuro callejón una vez que pasaron por delante. Inmediatamente supo que hubiese sido mejor no hacerlo: a escasos metros de distancia, un hombre conocido estaba de pie, solo, aunque daba la impresión de estar esperando a alguien.

Fue solamente un segundo el que lo miró, el breve instante en que pasaron frente a él, sin embargo, el profesor Snape, atento como siempre a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, clavó sus ojos negros en los de Hermione. Ella no supo si la miró por un simple acto reflejo, pero pudo distinguir reconocimiento en esa mirada, algo así como «ahí está la mocosa insoportable». Porque se fijó únicamente en ella antes de apartar la vista y adentrarse en la oscuridad.

El corazón de Hermione palpitaba rápidamente. El Snape de su mente era decididamente distinto al hombre de carne y hueso. Ella se empeñaba tanto en convencerse de que el profesor no era tan malo como parecía que a veces olvidaba la frialdad de su expresión y lo intimidante de su presencia. Y la realidad la abofeteó cuando lo vio perderse de vista en el callejón Knockturn. Ya no tenía muchas ganas de confiar ciegamente en él.

—Oigan… ¿ese de ahí no era Snape?— preguntó Ginny por lo bajo. La señora Weasley, demasiado ocupada en otras cosas, no la escuchó.

—Parece que sí— murmuró Hermione, con la mirada perdida. Aquel ínfimo contacto visual con Snape la dejó más pensativa de lo que podía aceptar.

¿Qué hacía en el callejón Knockturn? ¿Por qué se fue cuando las vio? ¿Estaba espiándolas o fue mera casualidad? ¿Alguien de la Orden sabía que ellas estarían por ahí y lo mandaron a hacer guardia? ¿Iría a reunirse con algún Mortífago?

No tenía respuestas para ninguna de esas preguntas y, por cierto, lo mejor era no comentarle nada a nadie, pues aunque no pudieran asistir a las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix, de vez en cuando se les escapaba algo, y mucho de eso era el recelo que les producía Snape. Hermione no los culpaba, ya que ella también tenía sus dudas.

Sin embargo, todo pensamiento negativo abandonó su cabeza – al menos por unos minutos— una vez que ingresaron en la tienda para comprar su nueva escoba. Le hubiera gustado echarle un vistazo al negocio de Fred y George, pero les fue imposible convencer a la señora Weasley, por lo que, como habían acordado, compraron y regresaron.

* * *

Los días se hacían más cortos, el viento más frío y las hojas de los árboles se teñían de rojo, marrón y amarillo a medida que se aproximaba el otoño. Los entrenamientos de Quidditch iban cada día mejor; Hermione se acostumbró rápidamente a su Nimbus 2000, la cual respondía de forma maravillosa, como si su cerebro estuviera conectado a la escoba. Ginny casi no se enfadaba ya, sino todo lo contrario, parecía más que satisfecha.

No obstante, pese a los buenos resultados que las muchachas obtenían en sus sesiones nocturnas, el ambiente en La Madriguera era denso. Nada se sabía de los planes de los Mortífagos. Ni siquiera Snape, quien era el único que tenía contacto directo con ellos, parecía estar recibiendo información importante (o por lo menos, no la compartía). Esta situación los tenía a todos inquietos y asustados. Eran pocos los magos que eran atacados, en contraste con los _muggles_ , quienes diariamente desaparecían, o morían en sospechosos accidentes caseros. Por esta razón, Hermione adoptó la costumbre de enviarles una carta a sus padres todos los días. La respuesta de ellos era siempre la misma: estaban bien, no habían visto nada extraño y que, por favor, se cuidara.

Una semana antes de que se iniciaran las clases, los señores Weasley comenzaron con los preparativos para trasladarse a la estación de King's Cross. Resolvieron que, al igual que el año anterior, utilizarían un par de coches del ministerio para mayor seguridad. La señora Weasley lo comentó una noche mientras cenaban. Nadie puso objeción alguna, y dado que los gemelos ya no asistían al colegio, el viaje resultaría mucho más cómodo.

Hermione se encontraba pensando en eso cuando un estallido atronador hizo que todos dieran un salto en sus asientos. Fred y George, con las mandíbulas desencajadas, cruzaron una mirada y, sin dar explicaciones, salieron corriendo escaleras arriba. Los demás se quedaron quietos como estatuas, mirándose unos a otros sin saber qué decir, hasta que la señora Weasley palmeó la mesa con fuerza, murmuró «estos dos», se levantó y siguió a sus hijos; el resto no dudó en subir también.

Cuando, a los tropezones, llegaron todos a la habitación de los gemelos Weasley, la escena era confusa, irreal y absurda al mismo tiempo. En un principio, lo único que Hermione pudo distinguir fue una masa gigantesca cubierta por plumas grises. Luego vio que esa cosa tenía alas, las que movía desesperadamente, como si quisiera escapar, y por último, se escuchó un graznido horrible que casi les perforó los tímpanos.

—¡Por amor a Merlín! ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!— chilló la señora Weasley, al tiempo que se cubría la cabeza, ya que lo que parecía ser un ave enorme comenzó a retorcerse y dar picotazos en todas direcciones.

—¡Salgan, salgan!— exclamó Fred, empujándolos para huir.

Pronto estuvieron fuera del dormitorio, apretujados en la estrecha escalera.

—¡¿Qué mierda era eso?!— espetó Ginny, que llevaba una expresión de absoluto espanto en el rostro.

—Cuida esa boca, hija— advirtió el señor Weasley, sin poder evitar que una ligera sonrisa asomara en sus labios.

—Se salió de control— le susurró George a Fred, éste estaba pálido pero sonriente.

—Esa "mierda", Ginny…

—¡Fred!— saltó la señora Weasley.

—Es (o era) Errol— terminó el muchacho, Hermione tuvo la ligera impresión de que estaba aguantándose las ganas de reír.

—¿Errol?— preguntaron Harry y Ron a la vez.

—Sí— aseveró George.

—Hicimos unos pequeños experimentos con él…— dijo Fred.

—Les juramos que eran pequeñitos e inofensivos experimentos…

—Pero parece que algo salió mal— concluyó.

—¿"Parece"?— vociferó la señora Weasley, con una voz tan aguda como los graznidos que acababa de emitir Errol—. ¿"Pequeños experimentos"? ¡Es tan sólo una pobre lechuza, aunque, al parecer, los animales aquí son ustedes!

—Mamá, lo único que queríamos era… revitalizarlo… como te la pasabas quejándote de él…— manifestó George.

—¡No, no, eso sí que no! No me vas a echar a mí la culpa de esto. ¡Es nuestra mascota, George, es parte de la familia!— Ron soltó una carcajada, pero, por suerte para él, su madre estaba muy ofuscada como para prestarle atención.

—Mira, hagamos algo…— dijo Fred, tratando de tranquilizar a su madre, pero sin buenos resultados.

—Lo que tienen que hacer es regresar a Errol a la normalidad.

—Querrás decir a la desgracia de su existencia— rió Ron.

—Tú no te metas, o te va a ir peor— replicó la señora Weasley, apuntándolo con un dedo. Ron se encogió en su lugar, temeroso.

—Muchachos, está bien que quieran que su negocio prospere— terció el señor Weasley, y ante el gesto colérico y admonitorio de su esposa, se apresuró a añadir: —, pero experimentar con animales, es llevar las cosas demasiado lejos. Más aún si se trata de la mascota de la familia. No quiero que esto se repita, ¿entendido?— dijo con gravedad.

—Sí, papá- respondieron los gemelos, con las cabezas gachas, al unísono.

Harry, Ron y Ginny volvieron a la cocina entre risas y bromas, pero Hermione no encontraba el chiste. No quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiese sucedido si hubieran utilizado a Crookshanks como su sujeto de experimentos. No quiso decirlo en voz alta, pues sabía que Ron diría: «no existe forma en este mundo de arreglarle la cara a ese gato horrible», o algo parecido.

Olvidado el incidente, y con Fred y George encerrados bajo llave en su dormitorio hasta que lograran revertir la condición de Errol, Ginny y Hermione nuevamente salieron a hurtadillas de la casa a medianoche.

" _Una semana… una semana para volver a Hogwarts…_ ", se repetía la castaña sin cesar. No podía creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Sentía como si el episodio del Ministerio hubiera ocurrido hace años, cuando, en realidad, fue hace tan sólo unos meses.

A voz en grito, Ginny la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, y Hermione montó en su Nimbus mientras visualizaba en su mente el escenario de siempre: Gryffindor contra Slytherin, el estadio en pleno abucheándola y Viktor mirando.

Comenzaron con el entrenamiento. Esa noche, Ginny decidió probar un puesto más activo, de modo que ella y Hermione volaban a la par, lanzándose el balón mutuamente. Los primeros diez minutos fueron un fiasco, pero después, Hermione agarró más confianza y lograron hacer un recorrido de ida y vuelta sin fallar ni un solo pase.

Incrementaron la velocidad, tanto de las escobas como de los tiros. Todo iba bien, Hermione estaba pasmada ante sus propios reflejos y su falta de inseguridad.

—Fantástico— exclamó Ginny luego de otra ronda exitosa—. Has mejorado muchísimo, Hermione. — La castaña, a pesar de tener la cara entumecida por el aire frío y los músculos agarrotados, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Tal vez sí tenga alguna oportunidad de entrar al equipo— declaró con optimismo.

—Yo creo que sí, pero no por eso vas a confiarte, ¿eh?— dijo la otra bruja—. Hay que continuar.

Y así lo hicieron durante un buen rato. Hermione imaginaba que los árboles que las ocultaban de ojos indiscretos eran las gradas, que las hojas oscilantes eran el público, y que el susurro del viento eran vítores. Se imaginaba la sonrisa y los ojos de Viktor, podía vislumbrarlo muy claramente en su cabeza. Su postura algo desgarbada, sus cejas gruesas, su nariz grande y curva, su piel cetrina y sus ojos oscuros.

" _Nariz ganchuda… piel cetrina…_ ", pensó Hermione, mientras volaba a toda velocidad y le arrojaba la pelota a Ginny. " _Recuerdo sus ojos… no eran completamente negros…_ ". Miró hacia un costado del improvisado campo de Quidditch, esforzándose por evocar en detalle los rasgos de Krum. Algo hacía interferencia, como si una imagen mental estuviera intentando superponerse. Era otra la nariz ganchuda, la piel cetrina y los ojos oscuros los que la veían en la penumbra. Porque esos ojos que la miraban no lo hacían con fascinación… lo hacían con indiferencia, con cierto desprecio e incredulidad. Viktor nunca la había mirado así, al menos no que pudiera recordar. ¿Quién sí, entonces?

Y, de pronto, supo de quién eran esos ojos negros, tan oscuros como el cielo de esa noche. Abismales y abandonados de luz.

—¿Snape?— susurró la chica al viento, sin percatarse de que Ginny volvía a tirarle la pelota, la que acabó por darle en la cabeza.

* * *

* **La descripción de la Nimbus 2000 la saqué textual de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos".**

** **La descripción física de Viktor Krum es la entregada por J.K. Rowling en los libros, no la del actor. Por si no lo sabían, sí, así es él en realidad, además bastante torpe cuando no está arriba de una escoba.**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.**

 **La imaginación de Hermione está un poquito descontrolada, y tal vez le traiga más de alguna consecuencia.**

 **Intentaré actualizar la próxima semana, pero mi computador se echó a perder, así que no es seguro. Lo bueno es que como soy una mujer precavida, tenía respaldados los capítulos, porque si no... ya no estaría en este mundo xD**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **RECUERDEN: espero con ansias sus reviews para saber qué les parece la historia hasta ahora. Y gracias a:** Aigo Snape y yetsave.

 **¡Besos!**

Vrunetti.


	5. Un regreso con sorpresas

**Los Sonidos del Silencio**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Un regreso con sorpresas**

Era la última noche en La Madriguera. Los señores Weasley habían salido a una reunión de la Orden; Fred y George, quienes consiguieron hacer que Errol volviera a ser el de antes («un desastre», como decían), aún no volvían de Sortilegios Weasley; Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se encontraban en la cocina, comiendo el estofado de cerdo que la señora Weasley dejó preparado en la tarde.

La atmósfera era más alegre de lo que había sido durante todo el verano. Hermione lo atribuía a la emoción por regresar a Hogwarts. Sabía mejor que nadie lo que el castillo significaba para Harry: su verdadero hogar, más que La Madriguera, más que Grimmauld Place. El único lugar en el mundo en el que no se sentía como un intruso. Para ella era más o menos lo mismo, pero nunca sería igual. En Hogwarts la señalaban por venir de una familia _muggle_ , y en el mundo _muggle_ no podía saberse que era una bruja. Era difícil, debía reconocerlo, pero tenía la fuerza suficiente como para afrontarlo.

—¿Quién será el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año?— preguntó Ginny, llevándose una generosa cucharada de estofado a la boca.

—Ni idea— respondió Harry—. Pero espero que sea Snape. — Hermione alzó los ojos hacia el muchacho, poniendo atención, pero sin el verdadero deseo de sumarse a la charla.

—¿Por qué Snape? ¿No te parece suficiente tener que soportarlo en Pociones?— inquirió Ron.

—El puesto está maldito— replicó Harry con un encogimiento de hombros—. Con algo de suerte, estará muerto para el final del curso. — Ron y Ginny rieron suavemente, pero Hermione, en cambio, se atragantó con la comida.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, cada uno prestando atención a su propio plato y a sus pensamientos. No lo decían en voz alta, pero aguzaban el oído al máximo, por si se oía algún ruido sospechoso en los alrededores. Les resultaba algo incómodo estar sólo los cuatro sentados alrededor de la mesa, y no por la compañía, sino porque estaban acostumbrados a que la casa estuviera llena de gente.

—¿Creen que el Innombrable haya regresado ya?— preguntó Ron en voz baja, como si temiera que Voldemort estuviera escuchando tras la puerta.

—No. Lo sentiría, estoy seguro— respondió Harry, pensativo, frotándose de manera distraída la cicatriz de la frente.

—Y como a Fudge le encanta que la gente no se entere de nada, les asegura que el Innombrable fue derrotado para siempre… aunque ya nadie le cree— señaló Ginny con gesto aburrido—. Para él es más fácil hacerle creer a la comunidad mágica que vivimos en el paraíso, no sé cómo es que sigue siendo ministro.

—A las personas les gusta que les mientan— dijo sombríamente Harry—. Aunque lo niegan cuando descubren la verdad.

—Papá dice que Fudge no durará mucho más— comentó Ron—. Al parecer, todo este asunto lo sobrepasa. Dice que en el ministerio corre el rumor de que renunciará muy pronto, y que suena fuerte el nombre de Rufus Scrimgeour para reemplazarlo.

—¿Scrimgeour? ¿Qué cargo ocupa?— preguntó Hermione.

—Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores— contestó el pelirrojo—. Se ha dedicado toda la vida a combatir magos oscuros. A mí me suena bastante bien… mejor que Percy, en todo caso.

—¡Percy!— bufó Ginny, desdeñosa—. Percy es el lamebotas de Fudge, no se atrevería a hacer nada sin su bendición…— Ron asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Harry y Hermione se removieron incómodos en sus asientos, nunca habían sabido muy bien cómo comportarse cuando salía el tema de Percy.

—Yo pienso que mientras más rápido saquen a Fudge del camino, mejor— continuó Ginny—. Si vamos a tener un mentiroso a cargo, que sea un mentiroso valiente.

—Cierto— convino Harry—. O, por lo menos, que mantenga alerta a la población, no que les dé consejos estúpidos en _El Profeta_.

—Harry… recuerdo que una vez nos dijiste que Voldemort podía recuperar sus poderes utilizando la sangre de cualquier mago o bruja, pero que él te quería a ti exclusivamente— dijo Hermione, sintiendo, repentinamente, las ansias de aclarar unas cuantas dudas que hacía tiempo revoloteaban en su cabeza. El chico clavó sus ojos en ella—. Eso significa que… no te necesita a ti para volver. Que puede usar a cualquiera, ¿no? ¿Crees que recurrirá a eso o que todavía te quiere a ti?

Ron y Ginny voltearon a ver a Harry, que lucía absorto, pero pasados unos segundos, tragó saliva dificultosamente y habló:

—No lo sé. — Levantó la mirada, sus ojos verdes centelleaban—. Aunque supongo que si no puede tener mi sangre, tomará la de otro, tienes razón. La cuestión es a quién elegirá— declaró con aire compungido—. Dudo que sea uno de nosotros… pero no podemos estar seguros.

—También dijiste que Colagusano se… cortó una mano— añadió Hermione, al tiempo que un estremecimiento recorría su espina dorsal—. ¿No crees que esta vez querrá la ofrenda de otro Mortífago, uno más… competente?

—No sé si eso afecta el resultado final… es posible, sí… no lo había pensado.

—¿Quieren decir que el Innombrable puede regresar más fuerte aún? No quiero ni imaginarlo— masculló Ginny, que se había puesto pálida.

—Lo único que podemos saber con certeza es que regresará… tarde o temprano— expresó Harry firmemente.

La temperatura en la cocina pareció descender un par de grados con esas palabras, congelando la poca tranquilidad que se respiraba minutos antes. Terminaron de cenar en completo silencio.

Hermione se preguntaba cuántas cosas estarían sucediendo allá afuera en ese preciso momento. Cuántas personas estarían siendo atacadas, torturadas, secuestradas y asesinadas. Cuántas familias estarían siendo destrozadas. El corazón se le encogía, al mismo tiempo que un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. Le hubiese gustado poder hacer algo útil o, al menos, sentir que hacía algo útil, no quedarse esperando una orden para actuar. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Ella no era nada más que otro peón en ese juego de fuerzas que escapaban a su imaginación.

Sigilosamente, giró sus ojos hacia Harry, que mantenía los dientes apretados con fuerza y la mirada perdida. Él era la pieza clave en esa maldita guerra. Y era tan joven como para cargar un peso tan grande sobre sus hombros. Hermione sintió cómo la tristeza tomaba lugar en su pecho, aplastándoselo dolorosamente. ¿Cómo podía ayudar a Harry? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para ayudarlo a lidiar con tanta responsabilidad? Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario… el problema era que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Las palabras de aliento no parecían ser suficientes, y por el momento, era lo único que tenía para ofrecerle, además de su férrea amistad. Ella era consciente de que no importaba cuántas personas le brindaran su apoyo al muchacho, él siempre sentiría que tendría que recorrer en solitario el camino más difícil. La profecía lo había dicho: «El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca…».

" _El único_ ", se repitió mentalmente, afligida.

Después de limpiar los platos sucios y ordenar la cocina, se dieron las buenas noches y subieron a sus dormitorios a terminar de preparar las cosas para el día siguiente.

Esa noche no hubo entrenamiento de Quidditch, cosa que Hermione agradeció infinitamente, pero que no expresó. Guardó su Nimbus 2000 (que nadie a excepción de Ginny y la señora Weasley sabían que tenía) en el baúl, junto con todas las cosas que ya tenía perfectamente organizadas. Repasó una vez más el contenido, y sólo cuando se cercioró de que estaba todo en su lugar, lo cerró con un pequeño candado de hierro y se tiró en el catre al lado de la cama de Ginny.

—Deberían estar aquí— masculló la pelirroja, mientras observaba por la pequeña ventana del dormitorio, a pesar de que desde allí no se podía apreciar si alguien llegaba.

—Tranquila, llegarán pronto— la calmó Hermione. Ginny, inquieta, se mordía las uñas.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho más hasta que oyeron movimiento en el primer piso, seguido por las voces inconfundibles del señor y la señora Weasley. Minutos después, llegaron Fred y George, quienes subieron en silencio a su habitación. Entonces Ginny pudo volver a respirar con normalidad y tenderse en la cama, quedándose dormida casi al instante.

Por su parte, Hermione sentía una rabia inusitada que no la dejaba conciliar el sueño. Odiaba el miedo que le estrangulaba las entrañas cada vez que esperaban que algún miembro de la familia volviera a casa; cada vez que una carta de sus padres se tardaba un poco más de lo habitual en llegar. No quería seguir teniendo miedo, por eso era que la rabia, poco a poco, comenzaba a encontrar su sitio dentro de ella. Conforme pasaban los días, empeoraba, el miedo y la rabia competían para ganar terreno… y ella no sabía cuál era peor.

* * *

Los últimos hechizos protectores fueron puestos en La Madriguera, antes de partir a la estación. Hermione, con Crookshanks en brazos, iba sentada en la parte de atrás del coche del ministerio, junto con Harry, Ron y Ginny; los señores Weasley se ubicaron en el asiento del copiloto, considerablemente más amplio que el de un automóvil _muggle_.

El trayecto resultó más expedito que el año anterior. De todas formas, se apresuraron en llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos y abordar el expreso de Hogwarts. En la plataforma, las despedidas eran rápidas y nerviosas, nadie se entretenía demasiado, algunos Aurores patrullaban y daban órdenes tanto a alumnos como a adultos.

Los señores Weasley se despidieron de ellos con rapidez, empujándolos al interior del tren. Hermione se fue con Ron al compartimento de los prefectos, mientras que Harry y Ginny buscaban otro. Casi todos los estudiantes estaban sentados ya, de modo que no les resultó difícil trasladarse a lo largo del vagón y encontrar sus lugares.

Una vez que instalaron sus baúles en el portaequipajes y se pusieron las túnicas, uno de los dos Premios Anuales de ese año, un chico de Hufflepuff muy educado, les indicó que recorrieran el tren para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Ellos, sin muchas ganas, obedecieron.

—¿No te parece que esto está muy raro?— inquirió Ron en susurros, mientras caminaban lentamente, inspeccionando el interior de los compartimentos.

—Sí, las cosas no andan nada bien— murmuró Hermione, atenta a unos alumnos que corrían a sentarse—. Los Aurores en la plataforma no me dieron buena espina. — Terminó de decirlo y se paró en seco al ver quién avanzaba en su dirección.

Draco Malfoy, más alto, delgado y pálido de lo que Hermione recordara haberlo visto jamás, también se detuvo. Se quedaron mirando a la distancia. Malfoy, notó la chica, tenía una expresión muy extraña en sus facciones siempre presumidas y desdeñosas. Fue casi como si su presencia lo hubiera asustado. Sin embargo, pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, puesto que el muchacho recobró el gesto habitual rápidamente y comenzó a caminar. Cuando estuvo frente a ellos, volvió a detenerse.

—Apártense— siseó en voz baja, sin mirarlos a los ojos.

—Apártate tú— replicó Ron. Hermione, pese a que no quería iniciar una discusión con Malfoy tan pronto, se quedó quieta.

—Cuidado— murmuró Draco, esta vez dirigiendo la vista a Hermione, que se la devolvió de forma casi desafiante—. No se quieran pasar de listos.

—¿Nos estás amenazando? — inquirió el pelirrojo, sus puños estaban apretados, listos para lo que fuera.

—Sí, ¿algún problema? — Antes de que Ron contestara, Hermione se hizo a un lado. Detestaba que Malfoy se creyera el rey de Hogwarts (y del mundo), pero su deber como prefecta estaba primero, y no permitiría que las cosas se salieran de control, menos si había tantos alumnos mirándolos en el tren—. Vaya, la sangre sucia tiene mejores modales que tú, Weasley, pensaba que era lo único que tu madre podía darte, pero parece que me equivoqué.

—No hables de mi madre…

—Hablo de quien quiero.

—Vámonos— dijo la joven, agarrando a Ron de la manga de la túnica y tirando de él.

—Así me gusta, Granger, que me respetes— manifestó Draco.

—Nunca podría— masculló Hermione, y se alejó, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

—Es ridículo que sea prefecto…— rezongó Ron, malhumorado, cuando estuvieron lejos de Malfoy; ella rodó los ojos.

El resto de su ronda por los vagones, Hermione prefirió ignorar las quejas de su amigo. Había algo que no le cuadraba, y eso era la cara que puso Malfoy antes de adoptar su actitud normal. ¿Por qué se puso así? ¿Eso que vio en él fue sorpresa, miedo? ¿Y por qué tenía tan mal semblante? ¿En qué estaba metido?

—Por fin llegaron— espetó Ginny en cuanto Ron y Hermione abrieron la puerta de su compartimento—. ¿Vieron a Malfoy? Pasó por aquí y creo que intentó mirarnos con cara de malo, pero no se atrevió a entrar.

—Sí lo vimos, y el muy imbécil nos amenazó— dijo Ron, al tiempo que se sentaba entre Harry y Neville, quien parecía más introspectivo que de costumbre.

—No fue una amenaza— señaló ella, tomando asiento al lado de Ginny—. Malfoy nos odia, siempre nos ha dicho cosas así, pero nunca actúa.

—¿Qué les dijo? — inquirió Harry, lucía serio.

—Nada… que tuviéramos cuidado. Ya saben cómo es…— respondió Hermione.

—Yo no me lo tomaría tan a la ligera— dijo Harry—. Su padre no pudo conseguir la profecía, me imagino que él y los demás Mortífagos están furiosos y harán cualquier cosa para vengarse. ¿Cómo sabemos que Malfoy no es uno de ellos ahora? — Los demás se miraron sin saber qué decir.

—Es menor de edad…— farfulló Ron.

—¿Crees que a ellos les importa?

—Entonces, según tú, ¿debemos ser cautelosos con Malfoy? — preguntó Ginny, escéptica.

—Sí— sentenció el muchacho, sacando a relucir su faceta más obstinada.

—Pero si tú eres el que más se pelea con él— dijo Hermione, no podía creer que hubiera detectado temor en las palabras y el gesto de su amigo.

—Eso era antes… ahora prefiero no arriesgarme… ni arriesgarlos a ustedes.

" _Así que se trata de eso…_ ", se dijo Hermione. Harry tenía miedo de que le pudiera ocurrir algo malo a ellos… y era lógico que actuara de esa forma, después de la muerte de su padrino. Esa era una demostración de madurez pocas veces vista en él, ya que solía ser un muchacho muy impulsivo.

Durante un buen rato, en el que imperó el silencio, Hermione se dedicó a mirar disimuladamente a Harry, que, por fortuna, estaba distraído mirando el paisaje agreste. Estaba sumamente serio, aunque eso no fue lo que le extrañó. Su cara había dejado atrás todo rastro de niñez. Una sutil sombra de barba le oscurecía la cuadrada mandíbula. Las mejillas las tenía hundidas, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para enmarcar un rostro varonil. El pelo… era el de siempre, desordenado. La nariz era un poco más larga y tosca, sin delicados rasgos infantiles. Y los ojos, verdes, brillantes… pero un poco oscurecidos. El ceño fruncido acentuaba una expresión adulta.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione fue plenamente consciente de que Harry era un hombre. Siempre lo había visto como a un amigo, casi un hermano, un chiquillo al que tenía que cuidar constantemente. Pero ya no.

Luego se fijó en su contextura general. Además de estar más alto, estaba más ancho, aunque seguía siendo delgado. Sus hombros eran la diferencia de años anteriores. Lucía más fuerte, más macizo, no tan frágil.

" _Ya es un hombre_ ", pensó orgullosa. Y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era un hombre atractivo.

En cambio, Ron… no parecía tan crecido. Quizá era por su actitud, pero seguía viéndose como un adolescente. Harry era el que había tenido que crecer a la fuerza.

¿Y por qué pensaba esas cosas? ¿Por qué de pronto comenzaba a ver de esa manera a su amigo? Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que también se asombró por el cambio de Draco. ¿O es que acaso, por fin, los chicos de Hogwarts le estaban llamando la atención?

" _¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?_ ". Sacudió la cabeza, suspiró y decidió distraerse mirando por la ventanilla. Era culpa de Ginny, ella fue la que la instigó durante semanas a pensar tonterías, con todo eso de la «táctica secreta».

Sus entrañas dieron un brinco en su interior y su corazón se aceleró de tal forma que sintió que le subía hasta la garganta. Se acababa de dar cuenta de algo absurdo y retorcido. Se suponía que debía imaginarse "al chico que le gustaba" durante sus entrenamientos furtivos de Quidditch, y Viktor era el único por el que había tenido esa clase de sentimientos… pero no era eso lo que la sobresaltó, sino que no había estado imaginándoselo a él para ser precisa. Al menos, no las últimas semanas. Podía recordar el momento en que la imaginación había mutado, cambiando, a su antojo, a Krum por Snape. Sí, había estado pensando que elprofesor Snape la miraba. ¿Qué clase de ideas enfermas se habían apoderado de su cerebro? ¿Cómo lo había dejado pasar así como así, como si no fuera signo de una evidente enfermedad mental? Porque ¿a quién en su sano juicio podría gustarle Snape?

Para tranquilizarse, pensó que fue por haberlo visto de improviso en el callejón Diagon. Si no, ¿por qué otra cosa sería? Ella había querido ganarse la aprobación del profesor durante cinco años, y él se la negaba en cada clase, con comentarios hirientes, descuento de puntos, desprecio e indiferencia.

" _Sí, eso es… Inconscientemente, quiero demostrarle que soy capaz de hacer algo más que devorar libros_ ".

* * *

Ron y Hermione tuvieron que dejar a sus amigos para volver a patrullar por los vagones, ya que había oscurecido y no quedaba mucho para llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade. No volvieron a toparse con Malfoy, quien, aparentemente, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que cumplir con sus responsabilidades como prefecto (cosa por la que Hermione no se quejaba en absoluto).

Hagrid los esperaba en la plataforma. Los alumnos de primer año, con ayuda de los prefectos, se reunieron con él y partieron rumbo a los botes. Hermione y los demás no recibieron el habitual saludo a gritos del guardabosque.

También había Aurores allí, los apresuraron para descender, y subieron al tren, donde comenzaron a inspeccionar cada uno de los compartimentos.

Hermione arrimó a Crookshanks contra su pecho, agarró con fuerza su baúl, observando de reojo a los Aurores, y partió a los carruajes. Sus amigos no hablaron hasta que estuvieron lejos de la estación. Era irónico que tanta seguridad los hiciera sentir más inseguros que nunca.

—¿Qué estarán buscando?— inquirió Ron en voz baja.

—No lo sé…— respondió Harry, pensativo.

—¡Hola, chicos!— saludó Luna, sonriendo contenta—. ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?

—De fábula— dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

—Yo fui con mi padre a Egipto, supe que tú también has ido— le dijo la Ravenclaw a Ron, que miró a otro lado para evitar entrar en la conversación. Sin embargo, fue inútil, ya que la muchacha empezó a hablarle sin parar.

Hermione se fijó en que Neville no había abierto la boca en ningún momento y permanecía con los ojos clavados en el piso. Se acercó a él.

—Neville, ¿te sientes bien?— le preguntó al oído. La espalda del chico se tensó, y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, sin alzarla—. ¿Estás seguro?— Volvió a asentir.

—Mi abuela está un poco enferma— confesó Neville en un susurro.

—Vaya…— Hermione se inclinó un poco más—. ¿Puedo ayudarte?— Esta vez, él le devolvió la mirada e hizo un pobre intento de sonrisa, que la chica no se creyó ni por un segundo.

—Estará bien, gracias. — Ante el conocimiento de que no lograría nada con insistir, Hermione desistió.

Luna continuaba con su monólogo acerca de sus aventuras en Egipto, cuando una carroza tirada por un thestral llegó frente a ellos. Era la primera vez que los muchachos –salvo Harry y Luna- veían a uno, por lo que no pudieron evitar demostrar su asombro con gritos ahogados.

Lo primero que Hermione sintió al ver a esa criatura fue lástima, puesto que estaba en los huesos. Lo quedó mirando un momento, mientras que el resto prefirió hacer como que no lo habían visto, como si fuera una aberración, y se subieron al carruaje. La lástima dio paso a la empatía. Tuvo el impulso de acercarse y acariciarlo, pero se contuvo; no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría el animal (si podía catalogarlo como uno) ante el contacto humano. De modo que afirmó mejor a Crookshanks, que bufaba en sus brazos, y se subió. La imagen del thestral quedó grabada en su retina. Ahora comprendía por qué Harry se había impresionado tanto el año anterior.

Al atravesar las verjas del terreno, Hermione vio a lo lejos el castillo, con sus numerosas ventanas como pequeñas luces encendidas. Una profunda sensación de paz invadió sus sentidos, y supo que a los demás les pasó lo mismo, ya que dejaron de hablar de lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando (no les estaba prestando atención) y miraban en la misma dirección.

Hermione no pudo dejar de preguntarse si Snape estaría adentro, sentado en la mesa de los profesores.

¿Qué manía le había dado con él?

El carruaje se detuvo frente a las escaleras principales, los amigos descendieron y descargaron sus pertenencias. La mayoría de los alumnos conversaba animadamente, pero algunos lo hacían en murmullos, con las cabezas juntas.

Se produjo una gran aglomeración en las puertas de entrada, puesto que Filch, pergamino en mano, le preguntaba el nombre a cada estudiante, lo observaba minuciosamente, luego lo tachaba de su lista, le pedía que dejara su equipaje en una esquina y lo dejaba entrar.

Hermione intentaba en vano mantener la calma en la fila, pero resultaba imposible; todos estaban demasiado hambrientos, cansados y exaltados, incluida ella. Malfoy armó un gran escándalo cuando le tocó su turno, sin embargo, Filch no lo dejó pasar hasta que el muchacho, a regañadientes, le dio su nombre.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó cuando por fin pudieron entrar al Gran Comedor y tomar asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—No sé qué es lo que pretende Filch— se quejó Ron, mientras veía de reojo a Ginny sentarse junto a Dean Thomas.

—Es lógico que las medidas de seguridad sean más duras este año, Ron— replicó Hermione. Él bufó y volvió a mirar poco disimuladamente a su hermana menor, que ahora, sin pudor, se abrazaba y besuqueaba con su novio.

La muchacha se fijó en que Harry veía con mucho interés la mesa de los profesores, y entonces sintió que, una vez más ese día, su corazón se aceleraba repentinamente. Miró hacia allá también. La primera persona a la que pudo distinguir fue a Hagrid, dado el gran tamaño de su cuerpo. Lo saludó con la mano; él respondió el saludo con una sonrisa. Continuó paseando la vista por la larga mesa, hasta que vio a Dumbledore y a Snape, de pie, intercambiando palabras.

—Sigue aquí. — Le escuchó murmurar a Harry.

La joven Gryffindor, en vez de hablar del tema de Snape otra vez (siempre terminaban discutiendo), se mordió la lengua y observó a su profesor. Estaba muy lejos como para poder apreciar algún cambio él, pero lo veía igual de alto, delgado y pálido. Se preguntó qué tan difícil sería llevar una vida como la de ese hombre; ser espía tanto de Dumbledore como de Voldemort, tener que demostrar obediencia a este último, vivir siempre con el temor de cometer un error que le costara la vida, y además de todo, ser profesor, con todo lo que eso implicaba. No había forma posible, pensó. ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía?

—¿Esa no es Tonks? — preguntó Ron, incrédulo. La atención de Hermione se desvió rápidamente de Snape a la joven bruja que estaba sentada al lado de la profesora Sprout, su antigua jefa de casa. En efecto, era Tonks.

—Sí… ¿qué hará acá?

—Es Auror, a lo mejor vino con los demás— sugirió Harry, igual de sorprendido que sus amigos.

—De ser así, debería estar afuera, ¿no? O patrullando por los corredores, no sentada en la mesa de los maestros— dijo Hermione. Tonks lucía más seria de lo normal, llevaba el pelo de color castaño oscuro y ropa muy sobria, en contraste a las habituales playeras de grupos musicales. Lucía un poco nerviosa, pero también se notaba segura.

No pudo seguir pensando, ya que Dumbledore se había instalado en su lugar y pidió silencio, el cual se produjo de inmediato. Hermione se enderezó en su asiento, esperando por las palabras del director.

—Alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts— dijo Dumbledore, extendiendo los brazos, como si quisiera darles un gran abrazo grupal—. ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar! Espero que este año sea provechoso, que aprendan mucho y olviden poco. — Hubo una ligera risa generalizada—. Antes de disfrutar del suculento banquete, démosle un caluroso aplauso a nuestros nuevos miembros.

Las puertas de roble se abrieron de par en par. La profesora McGonagall entró, caminando a paso rápido, seguida por los asustados niños de primer año. Todos en el Gran Comedor, en un intento de aplacar los nervios de los novatos, aplaudieron, pero no sirvió de mucho.

La profesora hizo aparecer frente a la mesa de los maestros un taburete, y encima de éste colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador, puntiagudo, viejo y sucio como siempre. Tanto alumnos como profesores esperaban a que diera inicio a una de sus típicas canciones. Hermione recordó que casi le dio un infarto la primera vez que vio a ese sombrero rasgarse, abrir lo que parecía ser una boca torcida y comenzar a cantar.

Pero los segundos pasaban y no sucedía absolutamente nada. Hasta los fantasmas estaban perplejos.

—¿Se habrá muerto?— susurró Neville, un poco asustado.

—¿Puede morirse un sombrero?— preguntó Ron.

—Si estuvo vivo, sí, creo— dijo Seamus, estirando el cuello para ver mejor. Parvati y Lavender se tomaron del brazo mientras soltaban un gritito ahogado; Harry tenía el ceño fruncido y no pestañeaba.

Hermione resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. Sin embargo, también estaba preocupada, aunque no tanto como para perder la cabeza por un supuesto sombrero muerto.

Deslizó los ojos hacia Dumbledore, que permanecía de pie con una sonrisa afable adornando sus labios. Si él estaba tranquilo, no había por qué alarmarse… ¿o sí?

La profesora McGonagall, entendiendo que no valía la pena esperar más, se aclaró la garganta.

—Cuando diga sus nombres, siéntense aquí y pónganse el sombrero para ser seleccionados— anunció la bruja. Los alumnos nuevos se miraron entre ellos con evidente agitación.

Fueron muy pocos los que estuvieron atentos a la selección. Los aplausos y chiflidos escasearon, pues el silencio del sombrero era muy intrigante. Por lo tanto, los rumores no tardaron en comenzar a esparcirse. Hermione trataba de escuchar las conversaciones de sus amigos y memorizar los nombres de los nuevos Gryffindor, además de estar concentrada en no mirar a cierto personaje sentado en la mesa del fondo. Y nada de eso le salió bien, especialmente lo último. Fue todo un alivio que Snape estuviera mirando en otra dirección, porque no sabía si quería encontrarse en la vida real los ojos que había estado imaginando hace tan poco tiempo. Se sintió culpable por haber permitido que ocurriera algo tan disparatado y enfermizo… no importaba que sólo hubiera sido en su cabeza. Eso estaba mal en muchos sentidos.

—Muchas gracias, profesora McGonagall— dijo Dumbledore, justo a tiempo para acudir en auxilio de la salud mental de Hermione—. A nuestros nuevos alumnos: siéntanse como en casa, porque eso es lo que significa Hogwarts para todos nosotros. Confío en que sus compañeros y profesores los haremos sentir cómodos. Y para que no se queden dormidos con la cháchara de un viejo aburrido, ¡a comer!— Dio dos palmadas e inmediatamente las mesas se llenaron de comida y bebida.

Prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre la comida. Hermione ya había dado por perdida su batalla por la liberación de los elfos domésticos, así que, con gusto, se sirvió un poco de todo. A fin de cuentas, era la mejor forma de agradecerles su arduo trabajo. Las calcetas y gorros de lana quedarían en el olvido.

Un poco antes de terminar el postre, cuando todos los allí presentes estaban aletargados de tanto comer, Dumbledore volvió a ponerse de pie.

—Espero que esta maravillosa comida no los haya dejado demasiado aturdidos, pues tengo que darles unos últimos avisos. — Muchos, derrotados, habían dejado sus tenedores y cucharas encima de las mesas, bostezaban y se sobaban el estómago—. Aunque la mayoría lo sabe, el bosque prohibido está… prohibido para todos los estudiantes, incumplir esta regla significará un castigo, el cual les será asignado por su jefe de casa— indicó el director, sonriente—. Las visitas al pueblo de Hogsmeade están suspendidas indefinidamente, y será requisado cualquier artículo proveniente de la tienda Sortilegios Weasley.

Las quejas y abucheos no se hicieron esperar. Los viajes a Hogsmeade eran una de las pocas instancias en que podían distraerse de los estudios, y a todos, sin excepción, les encantaba la tienda de Fred y George.

Dumbledore esperó pacientemente a que los ánimos se calmaran para proseguir:

—Su seguridad es lo más importante para mí y para sus profesores— sentenció, de manera tan categórica que los reclamos se apagaron por completo—. Por otro lado, tengo el agrado de presentarles a su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la profesora Nymphadora Tonks— anunció, volteándose y señalando a la joven bruja. El cabello de Tonks estaba mitad rojo y mitad castaño oscuro cuando se levantó de su asiento y saludó con la mano—. Mis mejores deseos, profesora.

Hermione y sus amigos no cabían en sí mismos de asombro y felicidad. Fueron los que aplaudieron más fuerte; Snape, en cambio, sólo lo hizo una vez, con un desgano que rayaba en la descortesía. A Harry eso le hizo muchísima gracia.

—Y tenemos, también, un invitado— vociferó Dumbledore—. Aunque, más que invitado, yo diría que es un viejo amigo. Mundialmente reconocido en el mundo del Quidditch, participante del torneo de los tres magos… — A Hermione, que no había mostrado mayor interés hasta ese momento, se le heló la sangre y el aire de los pulmones. Agachó la cabeza para no caer en la tentación de voltear—. En fin, supongo que no necesita mayor presentación. Acojamos, como bien sabemos hacerlo en Hogwarts, al señor Viktor Krum. — El anciano mago indicó con su dedo hacia la mesa de los Slytherin, quienes se mostraban ufanos.

El griterío fue espléndido. Gran parte del salón se levantó para ver a Krum; él simplemente agradeció las palabras del director con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, ignorando las miradas y las exclamaciones.

Ginny se había encaramado en la mesa para mirar a Hermione, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. La castaña se tapaba la cara con una mano. Era más que consciente de que la atención de todos estaba puesta en Viktor y en ella (y «todos» abarcaba al profesor Snape).

Pensó que esos eternos segundos cubrían, fácilmente, la vergüenza de toda una vida.

* * *

 **¡Hola! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **De verdad lamento mucho la tardanza. Pasa que mi computador todavía está malo, y tuve que conseguirme otro para poder terminar con algunos detalles del capítulo. Lo bueno es que aquí está.**

 **Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios para saber qué les parece la historia hasta ahora :) Y también recuerden que con eso me dan felicidad y más ánimos para seguir escribiendo!**

 **Ah, otra cosa. Estos últimos días se me metió a la cabeza una idea para otro fic. Se me ocurrió que será corto, con mucho romance directo al hueso y no tanto drama (porque ¿qué sería de la vida sin un poco de drama, no?). Así que probablemente se encontrarán pronto con otra loca historia mía.**

 **Eso...**

 **Espero que les guste y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. Agradezco también a quienes me han dejado su lindo review, los llevo en mi corazoncito de hielo.**

 **¡Besos!**

Vrunetti.


	6. No hay calma antes de la tormenta

**Los Sonidos del Silencio**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **No hay calma antes de la tormenta**

—Calma, muchachos— pidió divertido Dumbledore a los estudiantes (chicas más que nada) que se habían reunido alrededor de Krum para pedirle autógrafos o sencillamente mirarlo—. Después tendrán tiempo para hablar con el señor Krum, pero este no es el momento. Por favor. — Luego de unos minutos, y con cierta ayuda de los jefes de casa, se logró una relativa tranquilidad en el Gran Comedor.

La sangre, que antes parecía estar congelada en sus venas, ahora hacía ebullición dentro de éstas. Hermione tenía la cara cubierta por un rubor nada atractivo, mientras posaba su vista (o fingía hacerlo) en el director, intentando actuar con normalidad. Escuchó cómo, frente a ella, los nudillos de Ron crujían. No le costó percatarse del odio que desprendía el pelirrojo.

Los Gryffindor le hacían toda clase de preguntas en voz baja. « ¿Sabías que vendría? », « ¿Te estuvo escribiendo? », « ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? », « ¿Son novios? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo? ». Hermione tenía que usar toda su paciencia para hacer como que no los oía, pero era algo realmente complicado.

—No son fáciles los tiempos actuales— continuó Dumbledore, logrando que los susurros en torno a la castaña cesaran—. Deben, hoy más que nunca, mantenerse fuertes, unidos y leales. Fortalezcan sus lazos de amistad, cultiven el amor entre ustedes, pues el amor es primordial para el triunfo del bien. Alejen de sus corazones el rencor y las viejas rencillas. Hoy es cuando debemos demostrar que sí queda bondad en este mundo tan dañado. — Harry y Hermione se miraron brevemente. Esas palabras eran muy parecidas a las que la chica había pronunciado el día que llegó a La Madriguera—. Valen la pena las heridas cuando se tiene algo y alguien por qué luchar. — El estremecimiento fue colectivo. Algunos de los presentes no entendían el verdadero significado del discurso, pero el resto sí. De modo que todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y aplaudieron con fuerza. Hermione vio que los ojos del profesor Dumbledore se humedecían antes de carraspear y sonreír nuevamente—. Y ahora, a la cama. ¡Buenas noches!

—¡Gryffindor, por aquí! ¡Los de primer año conmigo!— exclamó Ron con voz potente. Hermione lo miró sorprendida por aquella iniciativa… aquella inusual iniciativa. El año anterior, Ron se mostró reacio a asumir su papel como prefecto, prefería que ella hiciera todo el trabajo, pero esta vez guiaba a los nuevos Gryffindor con un liderazgo y energía nunca antes vistos.

Hermione se quedó observando cómo el pelirrojo reunía a los alumnos en una fila ordenada, cuando, de pronto, un cosquilleo en la nuca la hizo girarse: entre la marea de cabezas, Krum se estiraba mirando en su dirección. Obviamente, la estaba buscando.

Con el rostro colorado, la joven Gryffindor se apresuró a llegar junto a Ron. Harry y los demás la miraron una última vez antes de encaminarse a la mesa de los maestros para saludar a Tonks.

—¡Síganme y no se separen!— espetó él, sus ojos azules se posaron con seriedad en los de Hermione, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Llegaron a la torre Gryffindor en tiempo récord. Hermione jadeaba por la rapidez con que subieron las innumerables escaleras. Y si ella, que ya se había acostumbrado al trayecto hacia la torre, estaba así de cansada, no se imaginaba cómo se encontraban los de primer año. Respiraban con mucha dificultad, doblados por la cintura y agarrándose las costillas. Ron, en cambio, estaba fresco como lechuga.

—Esta escalera conduce a sus habitaciones— manifestó el pelirrojo—. Por acá están las de los chicos, y acá las de las chicas. Sus pertenencias ya están arriba. Vayan a acostarse— ordenó. Los alumnos asintieron débilmente y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Habían llegado tan pronto que sólo quedaron ellos dos en la sala común, y por la expresión que llevaba Ron, Hermione supo enseguida que no estaba contento.

—Buen trabajo— murmuró ella para tratar de animarlo aunque fuese un poco—. Lo hiciste muy bien.

—¿Qué esperabas?— cuestionó Ron, al tiempo que se dejaba caer en un sofá frente a la chimenea encendida—. Es un insulto que te sorprendas.

—No me sorprende, Ron, solamente dije que lo hiciste bien. — Él resopló, manteniendo la mirada clavada en el fuego—. Buenas noches— dijo entonces Hermione. No le hacía ni una pizca de gracia tener que quedarse a solas con Ron en ese estado. A veces podía ser un auténtico imbécil, y ella no tenía por qué soportarlo.

Subió a su dormitorio, en donde encontró a Crookshanks cómodamente acurrucado en una cama junto a la ventana, esperándola.

—Hola— murmuró Hermione mientras acariciaba la cabeza del gato, que respondió con un ronroneo—. Ni se te ocurra bajar, no quiero que te ganes una patada gratis. — Crookshanks la miró a los ojos, como si estuviera desafiándola. Ella sonrió. Ese animal era demasiado inteligente, estaba segura de que si lo mandaba a morder a Ron, lo haría gustoso… pero no, no le daría más razones para odiar a su mascota—. Vamos a dormir, estoy exhausta.

Se quedó dormida mucho antes de que llegaran sus compañeras. La verdad era que no quería que la encontraran despierta, pues le harían muchas preguntas incómodas acerca de la sorpresiva llegada de Krum, y ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche.

* * *

Fue la primera en despertar al día siguiente. Esperaba a sus amigos sentada en una butaca junto a la ventana, mirando los jardines del colegio. Vio a Hagrid caminar con dos grandes cajas en sus brazos. Sintió lástima por el semigigante, ya que no cursarían su asignatura ese año, pero sentía más lástima por los pobres alumnos que tendrían que cuidar a los escregutos de cola explosiva.

—Buenos días. — Hermione volteó. Harry bajaba las escaleras y le sonreía.

—Buenos días, Harry— dijo ella.

—Te fuiste temprano a la cama anoche— expresó el muchacho, tomando asiento frente a ella—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí— respondió—. Ron estaba un poco pesado. — Deslizó sus ojos hacia la escalera de caracol, por si el pelirrojo venía por ahí. Harry arqueó las cejas.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—¿Lo dices por Krum? — inquirió la chica. Él asintió con la cabeza—. Eso es una estupidez.

—Ya conoces a Ron— replicó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, pero se suponía que lo había superado— manifestó, bajando el tono de voz, ya que los Gryffindor comenzaron a llenar la sala común y los observaban de reojo.

—Pues, parece que no. — Hermione bufó, un poco irritada.

—Mira, yo no tenía la menor idea de que Viktor iba a venir, no sé por qué se pone celoso si…— Se cortó en seco al ver que Harry le hacía un gesto urgente y miraba la escalera.

Ron llegó bostezando y con el uniforme desordenado, como si se lo hubiera puesto mientras dormía. Al parecer, el sueño le había hecho olvidar su enfado, pues los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y fue hacia ellos.

—Nunca me voy a acostumbrar a despertar temprano— gruñó, y los tres se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

Por suerte para Hermione, Krum no se presentó al desayuno, hecho que le quitó kilos y kilos de nerviosismo de encima; y Ron, que también se había dado cuenta de ello, se mostraba de mejor humor que la noche anterior.

—Aquí están sus horarios— comunicó la profesora McGonagall unos minutos antes de terminar la comida.

—Yo los reparto, profesora— dijo solícitamente Ron. La bruja, perpleja, abrió mucho los ojos, pero aceptó su ofrecimiento, entregándole los pergaminos al chico.

—Muy amable, señor Weasley. — Él, ante el desconcierto de los de sexto año, sonrió y comenzó a entregárselos uno por uno—. Señor Potter— habló McGonagall. Harry tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para salir del asombro—. Comuníqueme cuando decida iniciar con los entrenamientos de selección para el equipo de Quidditch, hay que programarlo con anticipación. — Hermione se paralizó al oír a la profesora. Con todo lo sucedido, había olvidado por completo el Quidditch. Se le revolvió el estómago.

—Eh… sí, sí, por supuesto— farfulló el muchacho.

—Confío plenamente en usted para volver a ganar esa copa— susurró McGonagall, y fue con los de séptimo. Hermione no fue capaz de terminar de comer.

—Así que, Hermione, ¿te vas a presentar al entrenamiento?— preguntó Ron, que se estaba regodeando con la cara de pánico de la chica.

—Sí, sí va a ir. — Ginny fue la que, detrás de su hermano, contestó.

—¿Te cambiaste el nombre?—cuestionó él. La joven Weasley prácticamente lo asesinó con la mirada.

—No. Simplemente respondía a tu estúpida pregunta.

—Y si es tan estúpida, ¿para qué te metes? — Harry estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero una voz lo detuvo.

—Sí, Ron, iré— sentenció Hermione—. Y quedaré en el equipo. — Ron soltó una risotada.

—Eso quiero verlo.

—Lo verás. — Ron había abierto la boca para decir algo, sin embargo, la campana sonó en ese preciso momento, dando por acaba la discusión. Sólo entonces, Hermione se percató de que no había recibido su horario—. Dame mi horario— exigió gravemente.

—Después— dijo él, guardando el suyo y el de la chica en un bolsillo de su túnica.

—Dámelo ahora. — La voz de la castaña era pausada y amenazante.

—O si no, ¿qué?

—Ron— advirtió Hermione, apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

—Ron, por favor, dáselo— masculló Harry, que veía venir el peligro. Siempre había sido mejor no meterse con ella cuando de sus asuntos académicos se trataba—. Vamos a llegar tarde.

—Ahora tenemos Transformaciones y luego descanso, ¿satisfecha?— expresó Ron, pero Hermione no estaba para nada satisfecha.

—No. Es mío, y más te vale entregármelo ahora.

—No quiero— dictaminó, y salió corriendo hacia las puertas del salón.

—¡Maldito idiota!— exclamó Hermione, mientras se levantaba de su asiento en un santiamén.

—¡Hermione!— gritó Harry, antes de seguirla a la carrera.

Atravesó las puertas del Gran Comedor como un rayo, empujando sin miramientos a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino. Paró por un segundo en el abarrotado vestíbulo y vio a Ron doblando una esquina.

—¿Es que tienes cinco años o qué?— refunfuñó Hermione y retomó la persecución, ignorando la voz desesperada de Harry a sus espaldas.

Ese pasillo estaba más despejado, de forma que no le costó divisar a Ron, que le sacaba varios metros de distancia y giraba el cuello para ver si ella lo seguía. Si ese idiota seguía corriendo así, jamás lo iba a alcanzar; las piernas de él eran más largas, por lo que iba muchísimo más rápido.

—¡Accio horario!— musitó entre jadeos, agitando violentamente la varita—. ¡Accio horario!— repitió con ímpetu, pero el papel no llegaba a ella. Supuso que Ron debía tenerlo bien sujeto entre sus asquerosas manos.

Él se volvió a perder tras una esquina, y Hermione, furiosa, incrementó la velocidad.

—¡Ya estuvo bueno! ¡VEN ACÁ!— gritó a todo pulmón cuando torcía por el pasillo.

Sin embargo, algo le cortó el paso. O más bien, se dio de bruces contra una persona, y ella estaba demasiado alterada como para preocuparse por averiguar su identidad, sólo tenía ojos para la nuca pelirroja que se iba alejando más y más.

—Con permiso, muévete— dijo de forma irrespetuosa, apartando de un manotazo a quien fuera que le estuviera estorbando—. ¡RON!— exclamó, para luego comenzar a correr otra vez.

Harry se detuvo en el acto cuando vio a Snape dirigiendo una profunda mirada de odio a Hermione.

—¡Señorita Granger! ¡¿Qué cree que hace?!— espetó el profesor, pero la chica ya estaba muy lejos como para oírlo. Con el ceño fruncido al máximo, se giró con lentitud hacia la única presa que le quedaba—. Potter— masculló en voz baja, la mandíbula le crujía. Harry estaba de espaldas a él, en plena retirada, y se quedó quieto como estatua cuando el profesor habló—. Diles a Weasley y a Granger que están castigados. — El muchacho asintió una vez con la cabeza—. Y tú también— añadió con saña. Harry dio media vuelta bruscamente.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?— cuestionó.

—Porque sí.

—Pero…

—Cállate— lo interrumpió Snape. Harry lo miró con rabia—. El viernes en mi oficina después de la cena, los tres. — Sin decir más, se fue.

—Genial— murmuró Harry, indignado.

* * *

Diez minutos después, los tres amigos se hallaban afuera del aula de Transformaciones, junto con los demás alumnos que asistían al curso de EXTASIS. Completamente despeinada y con su horario de clase arrugado y rasgado en una mano, Hermione miraba fijamente la puerta del salón; Ron mantenía los labios apretados para contener la risa, y Harry le pegaba codazos de vez en cuando para que borrara esa expresión de su rostro.

" _Castigada la primera semana por culpa de ese… de ese imbécil… ¡Soy prefecta, maldita sea!_ ", pensaba la joven Gryffindor, en un estado de cólera casi inaguantable. No solía pensar así de sus amigos, ni mucho menos maldecir, pero Ron lograba hacerle perder el temperamento como nadie más.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y reveló a la profesora McGonagall, que, por cierto, no se veía nada feliz.

—Adentro— demandó la bruja, apartándose para dejarlos pasar. Hermione entró con la cabeza agachada. Sentía cómo la mirada de McGonagall presionaba su nuca, sin embargo, no les dijo nada. Quizá Snape todavía no hablaba con ella, pensó esperanzada.

Se sentó lejos de sus amigos, y fue la única de la clase que pudo cambiarse el color del cabello. Pero eso no sirvió para ablandar el gesto duro de la profesora. Ni siquiera le dio puntos a Gryffindor.

—Para la próxima clase, quiero que me traigan un pergamino de sesenta centímetros en el que expliquen, con sus propias palabras, los principios fundamentales de la transfiguración humana— dijo McGonagall cuando sonó la campana. Los alumnos asintieron y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. Hermione ya estaba segura de que, por el momento, iban a librarse de la reprimenda, cuando la profesora volvió a hablar—. Potter, Weasley, Granger, quédense. — La chica cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se aproximaron al escritorio de la profesora McGonagall, que esperó a que los demás alumnos abandonaran el salón para dirigirles la palabra.

—Estoy muy decepcionada— manifestó entonces, atravesándolos con la mirada—. No puede ser posible que hayan castigado a mis prefectos y mi capitán de Quidditch la primera semana de clases. Están en sexto año, son casi unos adultos, es inconcebible que se comporten de una manera tan imprudente.

—Lo siento— susurró Hermione, mirándose los zapatos. No tenía palabras para explicar cuánta era su vergüenza.

—Sí, pero nada logra lamentándolo ahora, la falta ya fue cometida— replicó McGonagall, inflexible—. Se le descontará cinco puntos a cada uno. — Los muchachos aceptaron silenciosamente—. No quiero que sea así, pero si esto vuelve a pasar…— continuó, levantando el dedo índice en advertencia—. Olvídense de ser prefectos o capitán. Son ustedes los que deben dar el ejemplo. Pueden retirarse.

Abandonaron la sala con un sentimiento de derrota y resignación.

—¿Ves lo que haces, Ron?— dijo Hermione, una vez que estuvieron en el corredor.

—No tenías por qué perseguirme ni gritar— refutó él, como si no fuera la gran cosa. Ella rechinó los dientes y lo miró con fiereza.

—¿Sabes qué? Vete a la mierda— escupió la castaña, se colgó la mochila al hombro y partió rumbo a la sala común en busca de sus libros para las clases siguientes. Harry y Ron se miraron estupefactos y con los ojos muy abiertos: ¿Hermione soltando palabrotas? Eso era algo más digno de un Weasley.

* * *

Hermione se sentó sola en el almuerzo, no quería escuchar la voz de cierto pelirrojo por lo que quedaba de día. En realidad, no quería que nadie le hablara durante un buen rato, y la agresividad con la que utilizaba los cubiertos era una muestra fehaciente de ello.

Dejó la comida a medio terminar en el plato y revisó su horario: le tocaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con los Slytherin. Estaba tan enojada que había olvidado que esa clase la impartía Tonks; eso la ayudó un poco a subirle el ánimo. Tonks le caía bien, podía ser torpe algunas veces, pero era una bruja muy capaz, valiente, leal y sincera, como todo buen Hufflepuff. Y aunque ya se imaginaba el tipo de comentarios que soltaría Malfoy, Hermione tenía la certeza de que Tonks sabría ponerlo en su lugar. No por nada era la protegida de Moody, que por más que lo tomaran por loco, era un excelente Auror, al igual que ella.

Fue la primera en ingresar al salón, donde encontró a Tonks organizando unos pergaminos en su escritorio.

—¡Hola, Hermione! — saludó alegremente la nueva profesora.

—Hola… profesora— respondió Hermione, un tanto dubitativa, mientras dejaba su mochila en el primer pupitre y se aproximaba a ella. Tonks sonrió al escuchar el apelativo salir de los labios de la joven—. ¿Qué tal el primer día?

—Bien, bastante bien— dijo Tonks, con una mueca de conformidad en el rostro—. Mejor que el tuyo, supongo. — Hermione suspiró y negó con la cabeza. La bruja mayor hizo un gesto desinteresado con la mano—. Tranquila, no eres la única a la que Snape ha obsequiado tan grata bienvenida.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo? — inquirió la castaña.

—Nada más que poner en duda a cada segundo mis facultades como educadora, porque, según él, soy muy joven, torpe y me gané el puesto porque le caigo bien a Dumbledore— citó Tonks, imitando el tono mordaz y el gesto antipático de Snape.

—¿De verdad dijo eso? No lo puedo creer… — murmuró Hermione, aunque no estaba tan asombrada como quería aparentar, puesto que no le era difícil imaginarlo.

—Sí, pero me da igual— dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo que me importa es que ustedes aprendan y que les vaya bien. Si Snape no está de acuerdo con la decisión del director… pues que hable con él, ese ya no es mi problema. — La joven Gryffindor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Creía conocer a Tonks lo suficiente como para saber que si Snape no fuera su nuevo colega, con gusto hubiera dicho algo un poco menos amable.

Ambas brujas dieron por terminada la conversación en cuanto los alumnos comenzaron a llenar el aula. Tonks los miraba uno por uno, sonriente, sin embargo, los chicos sólo respondían a su sonrisa con miradas curiosas. Harry, para evitar una inminente discusión, se sentó entre Ron y Hermione; ella mantenía la barbilla alta y la vista fija al frente.

—Buenas tardes— dijo Tonks cuando se hizo el silencio—. Por si lo olvidaron, mi nombre es Nymphadora Tonks, profesora Tonks para ustedes.

—¿Nymphadora? ¿Es en serio?— saltó Malfoy, una irónica media sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

—Sí, es en serio, señor… Draco Malfoy— replicó la bruja. Y a pesar de que la burla estuvo muy bien disfrazada en un tono de voz respetuoso, gran parte de la clase dejó escapar una corta risa. Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula—. Bien, como iba diciendo, este año seré la encargada de impartir la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por lo que tengo entendido…

—¿No es muy joven para ser profesora?— preguntó esta vez Pansy Parkinson en voz alta.

—No para el director, quien fue el que me contrató— dijo Tonks calmadamente—. Y las preguntas las pueden hacer una vez que termine de hablar, ¿entendido?— Pansy la miró con odio, pero no dijo más—. Por lo que tengo entendido— prosiguió la profesora—, no tienen una muy buena base en esta asignatura, pero yo me encargaré de que eso cambie… y para lograrlo, comenzaremos con un pequeño examen. — Las quejas no se hicieron esperar, no obstante, Tonks levantó las manos para tranquilizar a los alumnos—. Chicos, chicos, no se desesperen, no es con calificación. Es un examen sencillo, que me permitirá identificar sus fortalezas y debilidades, no les llevará más de media hora realizarlo. Saquen sus plumas.

Y efectivamente, el examen resultó ser fácil, o al menos lo fue para todos los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore. Luego de eso, Tonks los puso a practicar en pareja los encantamientos de escudo y de desarme. En opinión de Hermione y sus amigos, la profesora hizo un gran trabajo, pero los Slytherin no pensaban lo mismo, ya que la gran mayoría respetaba y estimaba a Snape, y no estaban dispuestos a recibir de buena forma a quien le había quitado la posibilidad –una vez más- de ser el maestro de esa clase.

La hora terminó y los chicos se despidieron de Tonks, que ya estaba bastante atareada con los deberes del día.

* * *

Sin contar el suceso de la mañana, había sido una jornada normal y tranquila. O eso estaba pensando Hermione de camino al Gran Comedor para cenar, cuando sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro. Giró la cabeza y le fue imposible mantener el control de su mandíbula al encontrarse directamente con los ojos oscuros de Viktor Krum.

—Hola, Hermione— saludó el joven cortésmente. Hermione vio de refilón a Harry y Ron caminar a su lado y alejarse hacia las puertas del comedor. Después de unos incómodos segundos, logró cerrar su boca, pero solamente para volver a abrirla y cerrarla sin que las palabras atinaran a salir. La discreta alegría en la expresión de Krum se iba borrando de a poco.

—Hola, Viktor— masculló Hermione al fin.

—¿Cómo has estado?— preguntó él, sin embargo, no esperó su respuesta—. Ayer no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar. — Hermione notó que su acento había mejorado considerablemente desde la última vez que hablaron, aunque aquel descubrimiento no fue útil para que sus neuronas volvieran a conectarse.

—Bueno… sí, es que… Verás, soy prefecta, así que…— balbuceó, mientras se encogía de hombros y sonreía con torpeza—. No tuve tiempo.

—Ya veo— dijo Krum, contemplando la insignia que relucía en la túnica de la muchacha. Ella se sonrojó.

Alumnos de todas las casas se detenían al pasar cerca de la pareja, conversando entre ellos, tal vez preguntándose si sería prudente pedirle un autógrafo al jugador de Quidditch, o si él y Hermione de verdad estaban saliendo. A la joven Gryffindor no le importaba realmente qué diablos estuvieran cuchicheando, sólo pedía que siguieran su camino y los dejaran en paz. Pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas: pronto se generó un tumulto en el pasillo.

—Después hablamos— susurró Hermione, y Viktor asintió con la cabeza brevemente. Ella giró sobre sus talones, entonces el alumnado que los rodeaba aprovechó para lanzarse sobre Krum.

Aquello había sido tan intenso que se le quitaron las ganas de comer. Hermione no podía comprender por qué ese corto intercambio de palabras logró alterarla de esa forma. ¿Todavía sentía algo por Viktor? O tal vez era la misma vergüenza que sintió cuando volvió a ver a Snape. Habérselos imaginado durante esos extenuantes entrenamientos de Quidditch con Ginny fue una muy mala idea. Aunque la pelirroja no tenía la culpa de que su maldito cerebro fuese a jugarle una broma tan pesada.

Y en el ahora desdichado caso de que quedara seleccionada en el equipo, ¿qué iba a hacer si tanto Viktor como Snape vieran su primer partido? No sería algo así como una "doble motivación", porque, para empezar, Snape no le gustaba. No, no y no. Eso era imposible. Asqueroso e imposible.

Por el bien de la poca salud mental que le iba quedando, no fue a cenar esa noche, sino que dirigió sus pasos hacia la biblioteca, para empezar a trabajar en los primeros deberes del curso. Luego, cuando todos hubieran ido a sus salas comunes, podría hacer una pequeña ronda por el castillo, y así despejar la mente. Y una ducha caliente en el baño de prefectos no le vendría nada mal, pensó un poco más animada.

* * *

La última clase del día siguiente era doble hora de Pociones, Gryffindor con Slytherin. No fueron muchos los que aprobaron sus TIMOS de esa asignatura, pero debido a que Snape accedió sorpresivamente –nadie sabía por qué- a aceptar también a quienes obtuvieron un Supera las expectativas, había más alumnos de los esperados.

Los muchachos aguardaban afuera del salón, en las mazmorras. Los años de convivencia no habían hecho nada más que acrecentar la eterna rivalidad que existía entre ambas casas. Las miradas de odio eran constantes, al igual que los comentarios insidiosos.

—¿Te perdiste, Longbottom?— preguntó Malfoy, burlón. Al final de la fila, Neville se encogió y evitó la mirada altiva del rubio, mientras que los Slytherin se reían a carcajadas—. Este es el salón de Pociones.

—Ya lo sé— respondió en un susurro el chico.

—¿Aprobaste tu examen? Creo que es el fin del mundo— continuó Draco, que nunca dejaría de regodearse ante la vergüenza del otro joven mago.

—Y tú estás aquí sólo porque eres el favorito de Snape— saltó Hermione. Estaba realmente harta de que Malfoy fastidiara tanto.

—Cállate, Granger, no te he permitido que me hables.

—No necesito permiso para hablarle a un tarado— replicó la Gryffindor.

—Ah, eso explica por qué te juntas tanto con Weasley.

La puerta del aula se abrió un segundo antes de que Ron se abalanzara sobre Malfoy. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que Snape se diera cuenta de qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Weasley, cinco puntos menos— manifestó el profesor, muy serio.

—¡¿Por qué?!— exclamó Ron.

—Por pelear. Adentro— ordenó Snape.

—Les dije que no tienen que meterse con Malfoy— musitó Harry cuando se sentaron en sus lugares de siempre.

Snape cerró con un portazo, caminó hasta su escritorio y los miró uno por uno en el más tenso de los silencios. Lucía enfadado, más que de costumbre, observó Hermione, que no encontró el coraje suficiente para mantener el contacto visual cuando la mirada negra del profesor se detuvo un segundo en ella.

La chica tenía los ojos pegados en sus propias manos mientras Snape explicaba las complejidades que les esperaban en su asignatura y lo fastidiado que estaba de haber tenido que aceptar a quienes obtuvieron un Supera las expectativas, por orden del director. Ella obtuvo un Excelente en el examen de Pociones, así que no se sentía culpable por estar allí… aunque algo en la voz del hombre le hizo desear lo contrario.

No podía mentirse a sí misma, estaba muy nerviosa. Si bien Snape siempre lograba ponerles la carne de gallina a todos sus alumnos, Hermione sentía que en cualquier momento le saldrían plumas y se pondría a cacarear. Pero ella era una Gryffindor, no se podía acobardar con tanta facilidad, no le daría ese placer a Snape. Tan sólo debía evitar mirarlo directamente a los ojos. No era difícil.

¿O sí?

El profesor Snape dio la orden para que comenzaran a trabajar. Hermione sacó su libro de Pociones Avanzadas y fue en busca de lo necesario. Cortó los primeros ingredientes y los agregó con cuidado en el caldero. Estaba tan ensimismada leyendo las instrucciones del libro que no se percató cuando Ron se instaló al lado de ella. Lo miró de reojo, el chico tomaba el cuchillo sin decidirse a cortar. Hermione volvió a lo suyo, no lo iba a ayudar.

—Hermione— susurró Ron. Ella lo ignoró—. Hermione— insistió—. ¿Cómo cortaste esto?

Hermione alzó los ojos para cerciorarse de que Snape estuviera lejos de ellos.

—Sigue las instrucciones— dijo ella con seriedad.

—Vamos, qué te cuesta decírmelo. — El pelirrojo le pinchaba el hombro con su dedo índice, pero la atención de Hermione estaba puesta enteramente en su poción—. Mala amiga— murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Qué?— cuestionó Hermione, iracunda—. En realidad eres un idiota… Yo siempre lo decía por decir, pero me doy cuenta que es verdad. — De nada le sirvió haber procurado mantener la voz baja: Snape estaba detrás de ella.

—A pesar de que esté en lo cierto, señorita Granger, no recuerdo que esté permitido conversar durante la clase. Otros cinco puntos de Gryffindor— manifestó el profesor. Hermione cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar la rabia que crecía en su interior—. Aunque si no le importa ganarse otro castigo y dejar a su casa en números negativos, siga hablando.

—Lo siento, señor— masculló la joven Gryffindor.

Cuando Snape se alejó, su capa le rozó la espalda, y el corazón de la chica dio un salto. Tragó saliva, suspiró profundamente y continuó con la tarea. No volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Ron.

* * *

El resto de la semana, Hermione logró volver a su rutina: ganar puntos para su casa, hacer los deberes a tiempo y cumplir como prefecta. No vio a Krum esos días, aunque tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para aguantar las rabietas de Ron y los comentarios cada vez más venenosos de Malfoy.

Creía que los chicos de Hogwarts, mientras más crecían en estatura, más insoportables e infantiles se ponían. Sus padres le dijeron alguna vez que a esa edad los hombres eran un poco torpes, debido a las hormonas, pero ella jamás pensó que llegarían a ese nivel. Nunca los había visto tan babosos por sus compañeras, como si de pronto se hubieran dado cuenta de que todo ese tiempo habían coexistido con seres del sexo opuesto.

 _«Es una etapa, ya se les va a pasar»_ , pensaba cada vez que los veía descontrolarse y gritar por cualquier tontería. Sin embargo, ella también era parte (aunque todavía no de manera oficial) de una de las más grandes "tonterías": el Quidditch.

* * *

Era viernes, habían salido airosos de la clase de Pociones y disfrutaban de una agradable tarde libre en los jardines después del almuerzo. Hermione y Ron, para no arruinar el fin de semana, hicieron las paces a regañadientes. Se encontraban con Harry bajo la sombra de un árbol con vistas al lago negro, cuando Katie Bell, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, los abordó.

—¡Hola!— saludó al muchacha—. Harry, mañana será la selección del equipo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero tú ya estás adentro, no tienes por qué ir— respondió amable Harry.

—Ni hablar, tengo que demostrar mi valía— replicó Katie con gravedad, luego fijó sus ojos en Ron—. ¿Tú también vas a ir, Ron? La temporada pasada estuviste fantástico.

—Eh… desde luego— dijo el pelirrojo, sonrojándose.

—¿A qué hora?— le preguntó nuevamente a Harry.

—Ah… A las nueve de la mañana. Ya reservé el campo.

—¡Genial! Nos vemos entonces. — Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Hermione no llegó a escuchar lo que sus amigos dijeron después, un estremecimiento recorría cada célula de su cuerpo. A pesar de todo, no se sentía tan preparada como había creído. Y para mayor desgracia, esa noche tenían castigo con Snape.

* * *

—Adelante. — Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron al despacho en completo silencio; ella trataba de no prestar atención a los tétricos frascos en las repisas, pero resultaba casi imposible, y se le erizó la piel. El profesor Snape los esperaba sentado tras su escritorio, y se puso de pie cuando los chicos llegaron frente a él. Una maliciosa media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. Ya les hacía falta un poco de disciplina a ustedes tres. Andan por el castillo como si fueran los dueños, sin ningún respeto por las reglas ni por los demás. Espero que sean conscientes de que sólo por el favoritismo del director no han sido expulsados— murmuró el hombre. Hizo una pausa evaluadora y continuó: —. Este año no voy a ser condescendiente con ustedes. — Ron soltó aire por la boca, y Snape lo taladró con la mirada—. Sí, Weasley, lo he sido por más tiempo del que me gustaría. Su terrible falta de criterio ha causado suficientes problemas ya.

—Voldemort está muerto por culpa de nuestro criterio, eso es lo que le molesta— dijo Harry impulsivamente. Hermione y Ron lo miraron pasmados, y el profesor, en tanto, entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia el muchacho.

—Así es, Potter, por una vez en tu vida diste en el clavo. — Aquella declaración fue totalmente sorpresiva para los tres jóvenes—. Por su culpa, los planes han cambiado radicalmente… y eso, a estas alturas, no es una ventaja. — La voz de Snape sonaba tan serena que daba miedo—. Pero están aquí para cumplir un castigo, no para hablar de eso.

—Porque no le conviene, ¿verdad?— atacó Harry nuevamente.

—Te acabas de ganar otra detención— dictaminó Snape—. Ahora, en esas cajas encontrarás expedientes de años anteriores. — Señaló una enorme pila de cajas de cartón en un rincón—. Organízalos por fecha, curso y nombre. Si veo algo fuera de lugar, empezarás de nuevo. — Harry le obsequió una espectacular mirada de odio y fue a cumplir las órdenes—. No confío en ti, Weasley, pero no me queda opción… Te encargarás de deslenguar los gusarapos que se encuentran en esas vasijas, luego deberás estrujarlos y sacarles todo el fluido posible. No son muchos, así que cuando termines, vas a cortar las patas de las crías de acromántula. Una advertencia, su veneno sigue activo incluso después de muertas.

—¿Las… las qué? ¿Acro…mántulas?— farfulló Ron, cuyo rostro había adquirido un tono pálido verdoso.

—Eso dije. ¿Algún problema?— inquirió Snape con falsa amabilidad. El pelirrojo tragó saliva y, temblando de pies a cabeza, se dirigió a la mesa de trabajo donde lo esperaban los gusarapos y las arañas. Hermione sintió pena por él, aun después de las peleas de esa semana.

—En cuanto a usted, Granger. — La chica se puso rígida y lo miró a los ojos. Él la observó un momento, como ideando la mejor forma de hacerla sufrir—. Va a ordenar y limpiar el armario de los ingredientes, reemplace las etiquetas que estén deterioradas, dispóngalo por orden alfabético y después haga lo mismo con los recipientes de las estanterías restantes.

—Sí, señor— murmuró Hermione.

Era evidente que Snape había notado el rechazo que los frascos produjeron en ella cuando ingresó al despacho y por eso la mandó a trabajar con ellos, asimismo como debía estar enterado de la aversión de Ron por las arañas. Pero no podía culparlo, fue ella quien rompió las reglas y se lo tenía bien merecido... o por lo menos intentaba convencerse de eso.

El armario de ingredientes fue tarea fácil, ya que el profesor lo mantenía bastante ordenado, además del trabajo que hacían los elfos domésticos. Lo complicado fue ordenar las otras repisas. Las cosas que había allí eran mucho más repulsivas de lo que se había imaginado, y verlas de cerca era aún peor. Animales muertos y desmembrados por todas partes, disecados, flotando en sustancias extrañas, plantas que se retorcían, bichos que no supo distinguir, algunos con tentáculos podridos… y estuvo segura de ver dedos humanos, pero apartó la vista sin desear averiguar si realmente lo eran.

¿Qué clase de persona guardaba semejantes cosas? Si había algo que conocía de Snape, era que vivía del morbo. Nadie con una mente saludable aguantaría, ni muchos disfrutarían, vivir en un ambiente como ese.

Supo que Ron había acabado con los gusarapos en cuanto escuchó unas arcadas. El muchacho sudaba y parecía enfermo, con las arañas del tamaño de una mano sobre la mesa. Harry, por su parte, tenía un gran número de ficheros apilado a un lado de su escritorio, pero todavía le quedaban demasiados por revisar. Snape leía muy concentrado unos pergaminos que tenía en las manos.

La joven Gryffindor comprobó un par de veces que su trabajo estuviera bien realizado, y una vez que estuvo totalmente segura, se dirigió al escritorio del profesor.

—Ya terminé, señor— susurró.

—Váyase— dijo él sin alzar la vista. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta. Sus amigos la miraban suplicantes, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarlos, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y abandonó el despacho.

Apoyó la espalda en la puerta al cerrar, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones. El castigo había terminado, pero aún faltaba lo peor a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Quizá se estén preguntando: ¿qué le pasa a esta que está actualizando tanto? ... o quizá no xD**

 **Sólo diré que este capítulo ya estaba escrito hacía mucho tiempo, así que no se acostumbren xD Eso sí, trataré de no tardar mucho con el que sigue... OJO, dije: TRATARÉ.**

 **Eso. Recuerden dejarme un review, que es el alimento vital de este fic.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)**

 **¡Besos!**

Vrunetti.


	7. La selección del equipo

**Los Sonidos del Silencio**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **La selección del equipo**

El sol acababa de asomarse en los terrenos de Hogwarts, se colaba entre las cortinas de la torre Gryffindor, y los pájaros habían empezado a cantar hace un buen rato. Hermione pudo apreciar todo aquello, pues no logró pegar un ojo en toda la noche. A pesar de haberse dicho cientos de veces que lo de esa mañana no iba a ser tan terrible, estaba demasiado nerviosa, y nada en el mundo iba a hacer que eso cambiara.

Se encontraba acostada en su cama, tapada con las mantas hasta el cuello, contemplando el dosel. Las respiraciones de Parvati y Lavender eran lentas y profundas, incluso Crookshanks dormía plácidamente. Ella, sin embargo, sentía su corazón palpitando a gran velocidad.

Consultó la hora en su reloj de pulsera, eran casi las siete. Suspiró, apartó el cobertor y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Era absurdo quedarse allí, y ya que había amanecido, aprovecharía de levantarse antes que sus compañeras.

Aseada, vestida con ropa común (no tenía uniforme de Quidditch) y con la Nimbus 2000 en una mano, bajó a la sala común. Se sentó en la primera silla que vio y esperó. Le rogaba a todos los santos que los primeros en levantarse fueran Harry o Ginny, ni de broma que fuera Ron. Lo último que quería en ese instante era que el pelirrojo le hiciera burla por haber comprado una escoba, o algún ataque de envidia, o berrinches, o provocaciones. Sencillamente, deseaba que la dejara en paz hasta terminar la selección, después de eso podría fastidiarla todo lo que se le diera la gana, pero no antes… no antes. Le rompería su estúpida nariz si fuera necesario.

El día empezaba bien: Harry bajó por las escaleras de caracol a las ocho; eso alivió en algo a Hermione. Él ya vestía el uniforme de Quidditch y lucía un poco pálido, pero se mostraba determinado. Le sonrió a Hermione, aunque un segundo después, la sonrisa desapareció y mutó en un gesto de gran asombro.

Los ojos de Harry iban de Hermione a la Nimbus, mientras que de su boca salían palabras entrecortadas.

—Hermione… esa… tú… ¿esa escoba es tuya?— logró preguntar. Ella se rascó la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente.

—Sí—murmuró—. Ginny me dijo que era buena— agregó, nerviosa. Harry se aproximó, dejó la Saeta de Fuego a un lado y tomó la Nimbus, acariciando la madera con suma delicadeza y admirándola embobado.

—Es más que buena— susurró, sin dejar de contemplarla—. Siempre será mi escoba favorita— manifestó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Luego fijó la vista en Hermione y se la devolvió—. Te la tenías bien guardada, ¿eh? ¿Cuándo la compraste?

—Cuando fui al callejón Diagon con Ginny y la señora Weasley.

—Ron se va a poner como loco cuando la vea— comentó Harry. Hermione alzó las cejas y miró hacia otra parte—. Lo harás bien— la animó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—Eso espero…

—Ven, vamos a comer algo, necesitamos energía— sentenció el muchacho, y ambos se encaminaron al Gran Comedor, aprovechando que el castillo estaba prácticamente vacío, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos dormiría hasta tarde por ser fin de semana.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry sirvió una taza de café y unas tostadas con huevos fritos para cada uno, mientras soltaba frases de aliento de vez en cuando. La chica daba diminutos mordiscos a su comida, manteniendo la cabeza agachada y la cara oculta tras la espesura de su cabello.

A medida que la mañana avanzaba, en el salón comenzaban a escucharse más y más voces; algunas de ellas se dirigían Harry y le preguntaban cosas acerca de Quidditch. Hermione hizo oídos sordos cuando un chico (no sabía quién) le preguntó si de verdad ella se presentaría ese día. Apartó lo que quedó de su desayuno, que era prácticamente todo, y refugió su rostro entre sus manos.

—Hermione, tranquila— masculló Harry, al tiempo que le acariciaba un brazo.

—No me pidas que esté tranquila, Harry, es imposible— repuso ella.

Hermione se descubrió el rostro justo en el momento en que Ron y Ginny llegaban a la mesa. La pelirroja rebosaba confianza y energía, mientras que su hermano lucía una palidez cadavérica.

—Falta poco para las nueve, Ron, come algo rápido y vamos— lo apremió Ginny, sirviéndose zumo de naranja en un vaso.

Daba la impresión de que Ron iba a vomitar si probaba un solo bocado, de modo que todos agradecieron que se hubiera rehusado a comer. Y era tan grave su estado que ni siquiera notó la Nimbus 2000 de Hermione, casi ni se fijó en la joven.

—Ginny— llamó con urgencia Hermione en un susurro. Ginny, a su lado, la miró con interés—. ¿Podrías llevar mi escoba hasta el estadio?— La joven Weasley puso cara de no entender—. No quiero que me vean con ella todavía… por favor.

—Sí, claro— respondió sonriente.

Cuando salieron del castillo, soplaba un viento frío que les heló la nariz. El sol les daba en la nuca, pero no era suficiente como para hacerlos entrar en calor.

Pequeños grupos de alumnos de todas las casas trotaban hacia el campo para presenciar el entrenamiento. No era de extrañar, ya que querían ver qué tal le iba a Harry como nuevo capitán del equipo.

Ginny acompañó a Hermione a los vestidores para que se pusiera uno de los uniformes de reserva.

Cuando estuvo vestida, la castaña se miró y sintió como si ese no fuera su cuerpo. Nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza tener que usar esa ropa… pero ahí estaba. Suspiró.

—Qué rara te ves— comentó Ginny, observándola de pies a cabeza.

—No digas eso ahora— dijo Hermione, mientras se amarraba el pelo en una cola de caballo.

—No, no es eso— replicó la otra Gryffindor—. Es que no es normal, pero te ves muy bien, de verdad. Krum va a estar babeando por ti. — Hermione soltó una carcajada.

—Eso si es que quedo en el equipo— señaló con poco entusiasmo.

—Al menos podrá verte ahora, así que…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?— inquirió Hermione. Se aferró con fuerza al mango de la escoba.

—Que te va a ver ahora. Está allá afuera— explicó, bajando la voz gradualmente—. ¿Harry no te lo dijo?— Hermione negó, y Ginny se llevó una palma de la mano a la cabeza—. Por supuesto que no. Bueno, Krum le preguntó si podía venir a ver la práctica y Harry le dijo que sí.

—Tienes que estar bromeando…

—Vamos, no es la gran cosa. Después de todo, no va a ser tan distinto de cuando entrenábamos las dos solas, ¿no?— dijo Ginny.

—Sí va a ser distinto, Ginny, esto es real— replicó la castaña, respirando de forma agitada. Ginny chasqueó la lengua.

—No va a ser real si no salimos de aquí. Andando— espetó y, tomando a Hermione por un brazo, la arrastró fuera de los vestidores.

Mucha más gente de la que esperaban se presentó al entrenamiento. La mayoría estaba tonteando, se reían fuerte y se empujaban. Harry no podía controlarlos, por más que gritaba y que intentaba imponer el orden, nada de lo que hacía funcionaba. Hasta que tomó todo el aire que pudo y exclamó con todas sus fuerzas:

— ¡Cállense!— El silencio no fue total, pero sirvió para que el muchacho pudiera hacerse escuchar—. Hagamos esto rápido. Los que están aquí sólo para molestar, ¡váyanse!— Tres chicas Gryffindor rieron tontamente y se marcharon corriendo—. Ustedes no tienen escoba, ¿qué hacen?— preguntó Harry a un grupo de muchachos de quinto.

—Queríamos saber si nos prestarías un rato tu Saeta de Fuego— contestó uno de ellos.

—No, por favor, váyanse— pidió Harry amablemente, pero perdiendo la paciencia poco a poco. Luego se fijó en un chico rubio que se escondía detrás de los demás—. Y tú— vociferó, señalándolo con un dedo—. Tú ni siquiera eres de Gryffindor. — El chico, que llevaba la túnica de Ravenclaw, rió entre dientes y abandonó el campo. Harry inhaló y exhaló profundamente, antes de continuar: —. Ahora, quiero que los aspirantes a Golpeador y Cazador se acerquen. Los Guardianes esperen en las gradas.

Hermione nunca supo cómo hizo para que sus piernas se movieran correctamente, pero de alguna forma logró llegar adonde se encontraba Harry.

Fue en ese instante en que todos se fijaron en ella.

— ¿Granger?

— ¿Es Hermione Granger?

— ¿Por qué está vestida así?

— ¿Esa es una Nimbus 2000?

Preguntaban esa clase de cosas como si ella no pudiera oírlos, o como si fuera un simple espejismo.

—Golpeadores, se presentarán por parejas— ordenó Harry, más para ir en ayuda de Hermione que por otra cosa—. Todos monten en sus escobas. A la cuenta de tres, se elevarán. Uno… dos… ¡tres!

Un sinnúmero de pies pateó el suelo al mismo tiempo y comenzó el entrenamiento. Harry lanzó las pelotas al aire.

Katie Bell atrapó la Quaffle con suma destreza, un muchacho de brazos gruesos se lanzó hacia la Bludger y le acertó con toda la fuerza que pudo; tuvieron mucha suerte de que no alcanzara a nadie.

" _Esto es real… ¡Esto es real, maldita sea!"_ , pensó Hermione, entre horrorizada y excitada. La adrenalina enardecía sus sentidos y aceleraba su corazón. Recordó todo el esfuerzo que puso para aprender esa tontería. Recordó la apuesta y los diez galeones. Y recordó que Viktor Krum estaba en algún lugar de las gradas viendo todo.

Así que pegó el cuerpo al palo de la escoba, echó un vistazo rápido a su entorno y partió como un rayo, no sabía dónde, pero avanzó a toda velocidad, dio un par de giros bruscos en el aire y se detuvo en seco.

De pronto, un grito llamó su atención. Era Ginny, que tenía la Quaffle en su poder y se la arrojaba unos metros por delante de ella. El cerebro de Hermione reaccionó instintivamente y volvió a acelerar. Una Bludger la hizo desviarse, y la Quaffle salió de su campo de visión, pero logró divisarla cayendo, muy cerca del suelo.

" _Por favor, más rápido"_ , le pidió a la Nimbus. Era la primera vez que le intentaba transmitir un pensamiento a la escoba, y dio sus frutos. Alcanzó una velocidad espeluznante para su gusto. Sin embargo, no iba a detenerse a pensar en eso, sino que aprovechó la inspiración, y un metro antes de tocar el césped, atrapó la pelota con una mano, tiró del mango de la escoba y volvió a subir.

Era ahora o nunca. Buscó a Ginny: volaba a su lado, en dirección a los postes de gol. La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y Hermione le lanzó la Quaffle.

" _Es como en La Madriguera. Pasa y atrapa, y no te caigas"._

Ginny la recibió sin problemas, se la arrojó de vuelta, Hermione la atrapó.

" _Esos ojos oscuros te están mirando"._

Avanzó un poco más y la metió por un aro.

En las gradas se escuchó un ligero clamor y unos aplausos. Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír. Lo había logrado. Todavía no sabía si Harry la iba a incluir en el equipo, pero ya había demostrado que era capaz, y con ese sentimiento afianzado en ella, lo demás fue pan comido.

Dejando de lado a los pocos que salieron lesionados producto de un impacto de Bludger o de una pequeña caída, había sido un entrenamiento muy agradable.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Ya fue suficiente!— exclamó Harry—. ¡Bajen!— Los que quedaban en el aire descendieron y desmontaron de sus escobas. Un muchacho de séptimo que quería ser Cazador sangraba abundantemente por la nariz. Tuvo que aceptar su derrota en cuanto Harry le lanzó una mirada lastimera, de modo que, como pudo, lo maldijo y se fue.

Hermione jadeaba y se mordía el labio inferior, mientras que Ginny la rodeaba por los hombros con un brazo y Katie Bell no dejaba de decirle lo sorprendida que se encontraba.

—Todos estuvieron muy bien, en realidad me sorprendió el nivel que mostraron…

—Ya suelta pronto a quién elegiste, Potter— ladró un chico. Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Todos sabemos que dejarás a Granger en el equipo, ¿por qué no lo dices y ya?

— ¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Hermione lo hizo mil veces mejor que tú!— exclamó Ginny, lanzándose sobre él y dándole un violento empujón. Harry se puso entre los dos y los separó.

—Ya basta— dijo con tono intimidante—. Powell, se te cayó la pelota en dos oportunidades y no acertaste ni una sola en el aro. Gracias por venir, pero estás fuera. — Powell le dedicó una última mirada de odio a Harry, Ginny y Hermione y abandonó el lugar—. En el equipo estarán sólo los mejores, no hay preferencia por amistad ni por nada, ¿se entiende?— Todos asintieron con la cabeza—. Perfecto. Como decía, lo hicieron muy bien y me sorprendieron, la decisión no es fácil, pero es clara. Los Golpeadores elegidos son Coote y Peakes. — Ambos eran bajos, de brazos gruesos y con una puntería extraordinaria. No tan buenos como Fred y George, pero con un gran potencial—. Y los Cazadores…

El tiempo se detuvo para Hermione mientras Harry paseaba la vista entre los aspirantes. Ahora sí quería quedar, ahora sí le importaba el "estúpido Quidditch".

—Katie. — La joven sonrió complacida—. Ginny— continuó Harry. Quedaba el último cupo. La última oportunidad. Hermione sabía que su amigo la elegiría solamente si lo había hecho perfecto. Así era él, y no le guardaría ningún rencor. Después regresaría al castillo, se daría una ducha caliente e iría a la biblioteca a retomar su vida con normalidad. Vería los partidos desde las gradas con Neville y Luna…—. Hermione.

Unos brazos rodeando su cuello hasta la asfixia, esa fue la primera impresión. Luego alguien le revolvía el cabello; muchos reclamos y gritos. La voz de Harry resonó por sobre las demás.

Hermione Granger era la nueva Cazadora del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Ese sí era un buen chisme.

Dean Thomas, que también se había presentado para Cazador, se fue a sentar a las gradas para esperar a Ginny, completamente frustrado y enfadado.

Cuando sólo quedaron en el campo los que sí quedaron dentro del equipo, Harry llamó al resto, los Guardianes, para presentarse. Ron estaba tan nervioso que no fue capaz de mirar a Hermione a los ojos, pero a la muchacha no le importaba, la alegría era mucha.

Así que ella, Ginny, Katie y Harry montaron en sus escobas y comenzaron a lanzarse la Quaffle, armando jugadas improvisadas y arrojándoselas a quien estuviera custodiando los tres aros.

Los dos primeros aspirantes fallaron estrepitosamente. Ahora tocaba el turno de Cormac McLaggen, y Hermione temió lo peor, porque sin importar las discusiones con Ron, quería que el pelirrojo quedara en el equipo, ya que de no ser así… no quería imaginarse cómo se lo tomaría.

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, le tiró el balón a Cormac, pero él lo atajó con suma facilidad. Trataron con una jugada más compleja, y la Quaffle fue a parar a las manos del muchacho. Quedaba el último tiro. Katie hizo un amague para confundirlo, le dio un pase a Ginny, ella se la pasó a Harry, y Harry se la dio a Hermione, que estaba frente a un aro. La castaña recibió la Quaffle, pero en el preciso momento en que iba a lanzarla para anotar, vio de reojo a McLaggen estirándose en todo su porte para detenerla.

— ¡Katie!— exclamó Hermione. La otra chica reaccionó al instante para recibir el pase y, aprovechando que Cormac estaba mal posicionado, la hizo pasar por el aro.

Hermione se alejó volando para que nadie viera la enorme sonrisa en su rostro. McLaggen no le caía bien, era muy presumido para su gusto.

— ¡Ron, es tu turno!— vociferó Harry. Ron asintió y montó en su escoba.

Cuando estuvo instalado frente a los tres aros, su expresión angustiada cambió radicalmente a una más salvaje. Suspiró hondo una vez y volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

Y aunque los primeros lanzamientos fueron bastante difíciles, no tuvo mayores problemas para taparlos.

Hermione se sentía incluso más nerviosa que antes. Que Ron quedara en el equipo se había transformado en una necesidad imperiosa. No sabía por qué, pero después se tomaría su tiempo para averiguarlo.

Quedaba el último tiro, el tiro que había fallado Cormac, el tiro que Ron tenía que atrapar para ser parte del equipo.

Volvieron a hacer una jugada para confundir al Guardián. Se pasaban la Quaffle uno al otro frente a los aros, haciendo amagues y volando alrededor de Ron, que estaba estático en su puesto, sin despegar los ojos de la pelota. Hermione nunca supo en qué momento llegó el balón a sus manos, pero no podía parar a pensar. Los ojos de Ron se clavaron en ella por primera vez esa mañana. Su mirada parecía quemar, era realmente intimidante, como un león furioso a punto de lanzarse sobre ella.

La castaña se había demorado demasiado en hacer su jugada, así que no podía intentar anotar, a pesar de haber tenido tiempo de sobra. Con torpeza, le tiró la pelota a Ginny, que hizo una pirueta en el aire para despistar a su hermano, se la dio a Katie, ella a Harry y él la lanzó con toda su fuerza.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron no alcanzaría a llegar ni con la escoba más rápida del universo. Sin embargo, en lo que duró un parpadeo, el chico se soltó de su escoba y estiró el pie más de lo humanamente posible. La Quaffle se desvió un segundo antes de atravesar el aro, rebotó en la orilla y se fue en picada al suelo.

No tuvieron tiempo para alegrarse, pues Ron, con una sola mano, se sujetaba apenas de su escoba. Se abalanzaron sobre él justo antes de que resbalara por completo y lo ayudaron a subirse nuevamente.

El pelirrojo estaba blanco como la cera, sudaba y jadeaba como un perro, sin caer en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Ron— lo llamó Harry, sacudiéndolo levemente por un brazo—. Eres el Guardián. — Ron lo miró con ojos ausentes, como si le hubieran hablado en un idioma desconocido.

— ¡Espabila, tonto!— espetó Ginny, exasperada. Su hermano parpadeó varias veces hasta que logró enfocar la mirada en ella, sonrió y lanzó un grito de júbilo.

Cuando volvieron a tocar el suelo, McLaggen se acercó raudo a Harry y, como era de esperarse, le reclamó que se lo habían puesto fácil porque era su amigo, que Hermione no había querido lanzar cuando pudo, que era el peor capitán que habían tenido, entre otras cosas.

Harry permanecía serio y callado, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Ya terminaste?— inquirió cuando McLaggen, agitado, dejó de hablar—. Ron lo hizo mejor que tú, y no hay nada más que discutir. — Cormac arrugó la nariz y los miró uno a uno con profundo desprecio.

—Váyanse todos al infierno— masculló enrabiado, escupió al suelo y se marchó.

—Es mejor no tener a un tipo como él en el equipo— comentó Katie, sin darle mayor importancia.

Mientras tanto, Ron miraba a Hermione con los ojos entornados.

— ¿Qué?— cuestionó la castaña—. No me mires así, gané la apuesta limpiamente. — El muchacho no decía nada, como si tanta tensión le hubiera pegado la lengua al paladar. Después giró los ojos hacia Ginny.

—Tú tienes algo que ver— sentenció, apuntando a su hermana menor con un dedo acusador.

—A mí no me metas en tus tonterías— repuso la chica.

—Esto no puede ser…— farfulló Ron, que a pesar de su presunta fachada de escepticismo, no podía dejar de sonreír—. ¿Y de dónde sacaste esa escoba, Hermione?

— ¿Qué importa eso?— se defendió ella—. Ahora lo único importante es que me debes diez galeones. — Extendió el brazo, con la palma girada hacia el cielo. Ron abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, incapaz de encontrar su voz.

—Arreglen sus cosas luego— terció Harry. Su voz sonó falsamente severa, parecía que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír—. El entrenamiento recién comienza, monten en sus escobas.

—De esta no te escapas, Ronald— murmuró Hermione, antes de remontar el vuelo.

No recordaba haber estado tan despeinada nunca, y eso era mucho, mucho decir. Sin embargo, era la última de sus preocupaciones. En ese momento estaba tan dichosa que bien podría ir por el castillo saltando y cantando a viva voz, pero no quería tener la mala suerte de encontrarse con Snape por ahí y que la castigaran de nuevo, de modo que dejó salir su alegría y orgullo en una sonrisa enorme.

— ¡Muero por contarle a todos!- exclamó Ginny, cuando regresaron a los vestuarios para cambiarse de ropa—. ¡Fred y George se van a desmayar de la impresión!

—No presumas demasiado— replicó Hermione, tratando de no parecer tan emocionada como se sentía—. Todavía falta jugar un partido real.

— ¡Da igual! ¡Estás en el equipo!— La pelirroja, sonriendo ampliamente, abrazó a su amiga.

—Estuviste espectacular, Hermione— manifestó Katie, que llegaba en ese momento—. Oliver estaría alucinando—. Hermione agradeció sus palabras con una sonrisa.

Se sentía mareada. Era difícil lograr contener el torrente de emociones que azotaban su cerebro. Inspiraba grandes bocanadas de aire, y las dejaba salir en largas exhalaciones, mientras se ponía su ropa de siempre y pretendía no oír la entusiasta conversación de sus compañeras.

Desde luego que resultaba un halago que tuvieran tantas expectativas puestas en ella, pero no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones aún.

Las tres chicas salieron de los camarines. Katie regresó al castillo, y Hermione y Ginny fueron al encuentro de sus amigos. Neville y Luna estaban ahí también.

Algunos alumnos que fueron a presenciar el entrenamiento se encontraban apiñados en pequeños grupos, cuchicheaban y les dirigían miradas poco disimuladas. El resto del equipo ya se había ido.

— ¡Felicidades, Hermione!— espetó Luna—. Me sorprendiste.

—Fue fenomenal— agregó Neville.

—Gracias— respondió ella, un poco tímida.

Dean, por otro lado, no dijo nada, estaba algo apartado de los demás y se miraba los pies.

—Creí que no lo lograría— le comentaba Ron a Harry—. Tu último lanzamiento fue despiadado, Harry—. Éste se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Sabía que podrías taparlo— dijo el muchacho, y miró brevemente a Hermione.

Ella entendió el mensaje en esa mirada: los dos habían creído, por un segundo, que Ron no iba a conseguirlo.

—Todo este ejercicio me dio hambre— soltó el joven Weasley, llevándose una mano al estómago—. ¿Quedará algo del desayuno?

—Yo traje unos bocadillos— expresó Luna, al tiempo que abría su mochila y sacaba algunos sándwiches, Ron no tardó en lanzarse hacia ella y arrebatarle uno.

Ginny rodó los ojos, se despidió de ellos y se fue con Dean, aunque ni uno de los dos parecía estar disfrutando de su compañía.

—Hermione— dijo una voz a espaldas de la castaña. Ella se dio la vuelta y pudo ver, oculto entre un gorro y una bufanda, los inconfundibles ojos oscuros de Krum—. Felicidades.

Hermione no fue capaz de articular la palabra requerida para agradecer. Olvidó totalmente que Viktor estaba allí.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a visitar a Hagrid?— sugirió Harry a los otros con prontitud. La Gryffindor agradeció que se fueran sin decir nada, aunque, por el rabillo del ojo, percibió la forma asesina en la que Ron observó a Krum—. ¡Te esperamos allá, Hermione!— anunció su amigo, mientras se alejaba. Hermione tuvo dificultades para mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Hola, Viktor— pronunció ella, sintiéndose un tanto atolondrada.

—Creía que no jugabas Quidditch— señaló Krum. Su rostro estaba semioculto, Hermione pensó que era para que no lo reconocieran.

—No... Estuve practicando con Ginny en el verano— farfulló Hermione, echándole un vistazo al castillo. Él miró en la misma dirección, después descansó una mirada intensa en la joven.

—Lo hiciste muy bien. — Hermione sintió arder sus mejillas. Lástima que ella no tuviera una bufanda para esconder su cara.

— ¿Tú crees?— Krum asintió una vez con la cabeza.

—Si quieres... podría enseñarte algunos trucos. — Su acento búlgaro inflamó las sensaciones que produjo la frase en Hermione.

Sonaba tan... insinuante.

— ¿De veras?— preguntó ella, obligándose a mantenerle la mirada. Era absurdo alterarse de semejante manera, por lo que juntó valor y sonrió.

—Sí— aseguró Krum—. Claro que no tengo permitido usar el campo... pero podría explicártelo.

—Me sería muy útil, en verdad. — Hermione advirtió una sonrisa bajo la bufanda de Viktor.

Luego, se presentó el silencio. Hermione tuvo la impresión de que Krum se conformaba con mirarla simplemente, pero ella comenzaba a inquietarse.

—Oye... no te pregunté, ¿qué te trae por el país?— La voz le salió apretada.

—Estoy de gira con el equipo— respondió Krum—, y... me pareció una buena idea venir a visitarte. — Hizo una pausa de un par de segundos y prosiguió:—. No contestaste mis cartas...— Hermione no supo qué decir entonces. Retiró la mirada, avergonzada.

—Lo siento, es que... han pasado muchas cosas— musitó, con la cabeza agachada y los ojos puestos en el césped.

—Lo sé— repuso él—. No te preocupes. — Hermione no sabía qué decir, sujetaba el mango de la escoba con una mano, y la otra la tenía dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón—. Me tengo que ir— sentenció Krum de pronto.

Una oleada de alivio bajó por la columna de Hermione. No le molestaba la presencia de Viktor, sólo que... no se sentía lista para entablar una conversación con él en ese instante.

—Claro, yo... tengo que hacer unas tareas— expresó. Al menos, no estaba mintiendo, ya que, con la ansiedad por la selección y después del tormentoso castigo con Snape, no se había encontrado en las mejores condiciones mentales para estudiar.

— ¿Estarás libre el lunes por la tarde?— inquirió Krum, con exacerbado interés. Ella tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para recordar sus horarios.

—No— contestó apresuradamente.

— ¿Te parece si nos juntamos después de la cena?

—Eh... Sí, claro— dijo ella, sintiéndose empequeñecer en el momento que él dio un paso adelante.

—Hasta entonces— pronunció Viktor, y, antes de que Hermione tuviese tiempo de darse cuenta, se inclinó, apartó la bufanda que cubría sus labios y dejó un beso caliente en su mejilla.

Después, Krum hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se alejó.

Hermione temblaba, era como si su cuerpo estuviese a punto de explotar. Estaba sonrojada y despeinada, pero nada de eso le importó cuando empezó a andar hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

La calidez del sol era más intensa que en la mañana, por lo que Hermione percibía cómo, gradualmente, sus extremidades entumecidas comenzaban a responder mejor. Caminaba con algo de incomodidad, no encontraba la forma de llevar la escoba sin sentir que había algo fuera de lugar en ella. Prefería su morral cargado de libros colgando en su hombro.

Cuando tocó la puerta de la modesta casa del guardabosque y éste abrió, pudo advertir una gran tensión en la atmósfera. Titubeó un segundo y entró.

Ron, Neville y Luna estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de madera, mientras que Harry estaba de pie en medio de la habitación. Hermione no dejó de prestarle atención al hecho de que no había nada para comer ni beber, gestos que Hagrid jamás pasaba por alto cada vez que lo visitaban.

—Felicitaciones, Hermione— dijo Hagrid, con desgano. Ella estaba preparándose para soportar una afectuosa y demasiado efusiva palmada en su espalda, pero nunca la recibió.

Hermione apretó los labios. Deseaba irse.

— ¿Pasó algo?— preguntó de forma precavida. Se escuchó una risa fuerte y sarcástica.

—Díganme ustedes— espetó el semigigante, apuntándola a ella, Harry y Ron con un dedo grueso—. No sé qué problema tienen conmigo. — Hermione alzó las cejas. La hostilidad de Hagrid no era normal.

— ¿De qué hablas, Hagrid?— inquirió la joven.

—Profesor Hagrid— corrigió él.

—Ay, por favor, Hagrid— dejó escapar Ron desde su asiento—. No puedes estar tan enojado sólo porque no tomamos tu clase este año. — Hermione le dirigió una mirada a Harry, pero el muchacho no se la devolvió, mantenía una expresión de culpabilidad—. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer— continuó el pelirrojo.

—No me vengas con esos cuentos, Weasley— manifestó Hagrid, amenazadoramente. No obstante, Ron sonrió.

—Hagrid, no te lo tomes así— terció Hermione, y dio un paso tentativo hacia él—. Sabes que, con todo lo que ha pasado, tenemos muchas preocupaciones. — Hagrid emitió un gruñido.

—Sí, claro, y estudiar mi asignatura es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Yo creo que su asignatura es fascinante, profesor— declaró Luna, que hasta ahora había permanecido callada. Hagrid suavizó sus gestos y le sonrió fraternalmente.

—No es eso— escupió Harry—. Es sólo que tenemos que concentrarnos en otras cosas si queremos derrotar a Voldemort cuando regrese. — La verdad dicha por Harry logró enfriar el lugar.

Hermione notó el ligero temblor que sacudió el cuerpo de Hagrid, al mismo tiempo que Ron y Neville hacían una mueca.

El silencio llenó cada rincón, como si la inminente batalla les impidiera vocalizar cualquier palabra.

Hagrid se alejó de ellos, fue hacia la chimenea y puso a calentar una enorme tetera sobre el fuego. Incontables minutos después, el guardabosque sirvió una taza de té para cada uno, colocó un bizcocho encima de la mesa, causando un ruido como si fuese una piedra, y se sentó al lado de Ron.

—Tienen razón— afirmó Hagrid, encorvado y con la vista puesta en el piso—. Tienen que enfocarse en lo que es realmente importante.

—Tú nos importas mucho, Hagrid— expresó Hermione—. Por eso estamos aquí, ¿no es así?— añadió, alzando sus ojos y buscando apoyo. Los chicos asintieron enérgicamente.

Los ojos entristecidos de Hagrid se elevaron y una suave sonrisa curvó sus labios. Hermione le sonrió con sinceridad.

Luego, el hombre se estiró en su silla y miró a Harry.

— ¿Y bien, Harry? ¿Qué se siente ser capitán?— preguntó, cambiando de tema y estado de ánimo rápidamente.

—Bueno... empieza a ser estresante— expresó Harry, con un encogimiento de hombros—. Espero que el cerebro de Hermione nos ayude esta temporada. — Ella rió.

Le alegraba que Harry estuviera recobrando, poco a poco, su entusiasmo. Desde que regresaron a Hogwarts, el muchacho se mostraba menos deprimido. Con el tiempo, aprendería a vivir con la pérdida de su padrino.

— ¡Ah, sí!— exclamó Hagrid, y esta vez, le dio a Hermione unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda que casi la tiran al suelo—. ¿Cómo es que, de pronto, te interesa el Quidditch?

—A decir verdad— dijo ella, pensando si era correcto ser honesta—, fue una apuesta que hice con Ron— resolvió finalmente. El gruñido colérico de Ron les sacó una carcajada—. Y gané— agregó, sin otra necesidad que la de fastidiar al chico.

—Espero que tengas algunas buenas estrategias en mente— manifestó Hagrid—. Gryffindor tiene que ganar la copa de nuevo.

Al oír la palabra «estrategia», a Hermione se le congeló el orgullo. El recuerdo de Krum aplastó su mente, y el nerviosismo se tomó cada fibra de su cuerpo. Fue inevitable que sus pensamientos derivaran en el profesor Snape. Miró a otra parte, mientras hacía un gesto. Sus habilidades para ocultar los sentimientos eran tan deficientes que temía profundamente que los demás los notaran.

—Lo intentaré—murmuró.

Un rato después, y pudiendo eludir los bizcochos incomibles de Hagrid, regresaron al castillo. Como era de esperar, la noticia de que Hermione fue seleccionada en el equipo se había diseminado por todo el colegio.

Los alumnos que se cruzaban con ellos la miraban, algunos con asombro, otros con desconfianza.

En la sala común, Dean y Seamus se alejaron velozmente, como si portara alguna especie de peste.

Sin embargo, ella estaba tranquila. Sabía que se había ganado su puesto merecidamente, nadie tenía la menor idea de cuánto se había esforzado para lograrlo. Y, de cualquier forma, siempre había sido una persona más bien solitaria. Mientras tuviera a sus amigos, no le afectaba en absoluto.

Le hubiera gustado tener la desfachatez de relajarse en una butaca frente a la chimenea y descansar, como lo hacía Harry y Ron en esos momentos, pero para ella no era tan simple empujar sus obligaciones a un rincón de su cerebro. Necesitaba mantenerse en constante ajetreo, entretenerse intelectualmente.

Así que fue a buscar algunos libros a su dormitorio, escondió la Nimbus 2000 debajo de su cama y se escabulló a la biblioteca. Quería estar sola, y sus años en Hogwarts le habían enseñado que nadie, salvo los inadaptados y los come libros, acudía allí el primer fin de semana del curso.

Más tarde ese día, después de una cena sustanciosa, Harry reunió al equipo de Quidditch en la sala común y les comunicó que había apartado el campo los viernes en la noche y domingos en la mañana para entrenar.

—Entonces, ¿mañana empezamos?— quiso saber Ginny, eufórica. El estómago de Hermione se retorció.

—Sí— aseguró Harry—. El primer partido es en noviembre, pero debemos prepararnos bien.

— ¡Genial!— expresó Peaks, uno de los golpeadores—. ¿A qué hora?

—A las siete de la mañana.

— ¿Qué?— se escandalizó Ron—. ¿No puede ser más tarde?

—Si es temprano, podemos entrenar por más tiempo, Ron— replicó Harry—. Y nos aseguraremos de tener más privacidad. — El joven Weasley suspiró exageradamente, pero no rebatió a su amigo.

—Es buena hora— convino Katie—. Oliver nos hacía entrenar de madrugada. — Harry dio una fuerte palmada.

—Nos vemos en el estadio a las siete, sean puntuales, por favor. — El equipo dio su aprobación y se dispersaron.

—Me voy a dormir— anunció Ron, un tanto fastidiado, y subió por las escaleras.

Hermione no le prestó atención. Fue a sentarse a una butaca apartada, cerca de la ventana. Se mordía el labio y retorcía las mangas de su abrigo.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— inquirió Harry, mientras acercaba una silla y se situaba frente a ella.

—Sí— respondió Hermione, su voz salió chillona. El muchacho se inclinó, escrutándola con sus ojos verdes. Ella miró a otro lugar—. Bueno... estoy un poco nerviosa— confesó.

—No tienes que estarlo, lo harás bien— la animó.

—Eso espero...— Harry se acercó un poco más.

—Mira, Hermione, no quería decirte esto antes, para que no discutieras con Ron— comenzó, en susurros—, pero me sorprendiste, de verdad. Mostraste una gran habilidad, incluso Katie me comentó lo buena que eres. — Hermione se sintió enrojecer.

—Gracias, Harry— murmuró, viéndolo a los ojos. Harry sonrió y posó su mano en la rodilla de la chica.

—Confío en ti— sentenció él, causando que Hermione esbozara una pequeña sonrisa—. Ahora deberías ir a descansar, tienes mala cara.

—Sí— aseguró Hermione—. Pero antes... ¿me prestas a Hedwig?— Harry la miró, sin comprender—. Quiero escribirles a mis padres.

—Seguro. Está en mi habitación, la traeré— dijo él, y se dirigió a los dormitorios de los chicos.

Hermione respiró profundamente un par de veces. Su pecho se entibiaba al ver a Harry recuperándose. No era el mismo con el que había discutido en La Madriguera, su mirada comenzaba a brillar nuevamente, a pesar de los problemas y preocupaciones.

Estaban unidos, y eso era lo único importante. Ella no lo dejaría solo, y confiaba en que él tampoco la dejaría.

Las cosas empezaban a volver a la normalidad... y disfrutaría de ello mientras durara.

* * *

 **Tengo la esperanza de que alguien recuerde que existe esta historia.**

 **No hay excusa que valga para este retraso de casi un año, pero las cosas son como son. Recuperé la información de mi computador fallecido, y pude continuar con la escritura. Continuaré avanzando conforme las circunstancias, pero tengan fe que no la abandonaré, así tengan que pasar 10 años xD**

 **Por ahora, espero que algún alma compasiva lea esto y me deje un comentario con sus pensamientos.**

 **Ojalá les guste, y ojalá nos leamos pronto :)**

 **¡Gracias por estar (a quien esté aún)!**

 **¡Besos!**

Vrunetti.


End file.
